Complicated
by HungerJackson
Summary: [A]nnabeth. To be an unnoticed daughter isn't easy. Her parents are lost in a world where money and fame are the only existent things. And knowing that it isn't an easy task she'll try to recover her family. [P]ercy. Protecting the love of his life isn't easy, either. A little lie can become a mountain of lies. But he'll do whatever is needed to see her safe.
1. Chapter I

~o~o~o~

**Part I**

**Annabeth Chase.**

_To be an unnoticed daughter isn't easy. Her parents are lost in a world where money and fame are the only existent things. And knowing that it isn't an easy task she'll try to recover her family._

"Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten."

~o~o~o~

* * *

**Chapter I: **In Which Thalia Arrives

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **3,100+

**Beta Reader:** ForeverAGallagherGirl135—thank you a lot!

**A/N: **Well, hello everyone! This is a story that has been developing alone inside my mind. I don't exactly know how I got the idea, but I hope you like it and tell me what you think. For my story "The Girl behind the Mask" I'll update soon, don't worry! If I take my time it's because there are three tests left—thank you, dear teachers, for doing the most difficult tests at the end. Well, I think that's everything needed to say, so I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

"Thirty seconds, Annabeth," my trainer, Chiron, says. Over his hand rests a timer, which indicates that there are thirty seconds left before the time runs out. "You can do it."

It always stresses me when people tell me what to do. Bossy people are hateful. This time is different, though. I'm really thankful with Chiron. He deserves to be obeyed―besides, he's a trainer, and trainers are supposed to tell you what to do. About fifty other students train in the gym every day, and out of them all, he prefers to train me rather than the others. I'll always be indebted to him for that. Thanks to him teaching me, I've become what I am now―a fighter.

Pressured by the thirty seconds remaining, my pace quickens in my hands and arms. Both of my fists connect with the punching bag, one after another, even reaching a moment when my knuckles are sore and white. Fifteen seconds. My force increases with every hit, causing the bag to swing from one side to another. When the time's over there's a dimple over the black leather, marking where my fists were once hitting non-stop.

Chiron clicks on one of the timer's upper buttons, stopping the count in three minutes exactly. A satisfied smile starts spreading over his face. "About three hundred hits," he says, nodding approvingly, "in only three minutes. Congratulations, Annabeth. That's your new record―needless to say, I'm sure you'll break it soon enough."

"Way to go, best friend," Luke says, who has been standing next to Chiron since three minutes ago. His muscular arms wrap around my waist, pulling me to an embrace while I stare dreamingly at the ceiling―caused by the quantity of hits I threw, of course, not by him. Not every day you get to beat your last record. Last time we checked, in three minutes all I gave were about one hundred and fifty hits. I can't believe I doubled my record!

"You're doing really well, Annabeth. Keep working like that," adds Chiron, clapping his hands slowly and still nodding at me. This is something I've always liked from him since the first day. The way he congratulates me makes me feel that at least someone is proud of what I do. He's there to be proud of me. He's proud of what my father isn't, because Mr. Frederick Chase is way too busy being New York City's mayor.

"Thank you," I say while jumping on the balls of my feet, a small grin appearing on my face. "What now, Chiron? Abs? Push-ups? Running laps around the gym?"

"Hey, calm down," says Luke, forcing me to stop jumping. "You've got to rest also."

"What for, Luke?" I ask, resuming my jumping. "I still can give more. Don't worry."

"Luke's right," Chiron says, nodding in agreement, "you need to rest. I know you can give more, but you've to take it easy. Remember you cannot force your body much yet. All in due time."

"But Chiron―"

"That's my final decision, Annabeth. You're the best of my students and I don't want you to get harmed. Understand?"

I can't argue with what he says. There are two options: resign and obey or make Chiron angry by arguing with him. It's obvious, isn't it? Chiron being angry is not something you would like to see. It's something scary, even for a man in a wheelchair who lost the ability to walk when a car ran over his legs.

Now I nod, releasing an enormous sigh. "Understood," I say.

His intense brown eyes meet with mine, a little smile appearing on his face. "You know what?" he asks. "Let's make a deal. I'll give you another activity to do, but it won't be very tiring. Deal?

"Deal!" I say, crouching and pulling him to an embrace. Chuckles escape from his mouth as I do it, something I wish my _father_ would do when I give him a hug. Instead, my father ignores me. Most of the time it's because he's busy talking on the phone.

"Okay, this is what you'll do―Luke, you're her training partner, so you'll do the same." Chiron says, pointing to where Luke should position himself. "You two will practice tournament combat. It's not something that we practice a lot. Besides, you need to start training, because there might be a tournament soon. And I want both of you to win those trophies if it's possible."

Hearing that makes me feel kind of depressed. In the time I've been here there have been about four tournaments. Every student here has at least gone to one and competed. Luke even has three first place trophies at home. But out of every fighter here, I'm the only person who hasn't gone to one. You know, being the Mayor's daughter, it's 'dangerous' to be outside the city according to my mother.

If she only knew how many times I get hit here during training...did I mention that no one of my family knows I come to train here? If they knew, I would be in trouble. But because it's a secret, no one will know.

"Annabeth," says Chiron, snapping me out of my thoughts, "you're not paying attention."

My cheeks flush red, and I say, "Sorry, I got distracted."

"And you were the one who wanted to train," Luke says, folding his arms over his chest and shaking his head.

My glare is intimidating―or at least that's how I _think _it's perceived since Luke's expression turns into a nervous one. Maybe it's because I'm quite good in tournament combat and he'll pay if he messes with me.

"I'm sorry," I say, still glaring at Luke. "Could you please continue explaining?"

Chiron nods and starts again. "You two have practiced tournament combat before, but let me remind you the rules. Remember―a kick on the head is equal to two points. You can kick ___wherever_ you want on the head except on the face. If the opponent starts bleeding, he has the right to ask for ___your_ disqualification.

"A kick or hit on the abdomen or thorax equals to one point. A point will be given to the opponent if it receives a lower hit―___especially _if it's a man."

Behind Chiron, Luke covers his lower region jokingly, and it makes me want to laugh, but I contain it by biting the skin inside my mouth. Really, he wants me to be in trouble.

"Here," Chiron continues, "you can use all the space you want. But remember―in a tournament you have limited space. And…I think it's all. Finish this and you two are done for today. The victor will be the one who gets…three points is fine. Then, both of you can leave. Understood?"

"Understood," Luke and I say in unison.

"Very well. You can start now. Oh, and remember you've got to learn to dodge and block hits and kicks. Attacking isn't everything."

That's the last thing he says before turning around and heading to check on the other students. Everyone's doing a different training. Some of them are learning to dodge, others are learning to block, others are conditioning themselves first, and others are learning to hit faster―like me a few moments ago.

Luke raises his forearms in front of him and positions himself in a combat position, ready to block any hit that can reach him. I do the same, and the combat begins.

We start walking in circles, staring at each other. He, just like I am, is cautiously analyzing whenever an attack might come from the other. A teasing smile appears on his face, daring me to leap forward and do something. I'm not stupid, though. I know it's a trap. He always does it. The first time we fought he did it, and I naively felt into it. But it no longer works.

Through the months, I've analyzed his movements. He wants me to attack so he can leap backwards and attack me back. But I'm not going to. Instead, I think I have a counterattack against his technique. But before I do, I've got to get one point, so my technique can end with this match.

He finally decides to do something, leaping forward and stretching his arm to my abdomen. Luck is on my side because I instantly think of something. Before his fist can touch over my abdomen, I use my forearm to block the hit, hitting it and sending it to another direction. Meanwhile, my other arm stretches out quickly, my fist connecting with his thorax.

"Point for me," I announce triumphantly.

"That was luck," he says while steadying himself. Once again, he positions himself back on combat position. I do the same, putting my plan into action. I just have to wait for the teasing smile to appear again.

There it is. The smile spreads on his face, daring me. And I pretend to leap forward and attack.

He leaps backwards as always, stretching his arm to me. It doesn't stretch enough to touch me, though. My plan worked. He thought I was attacking, but I only simulated leaping forward, staying on my place all the time. His face is near enough now, and I stretch my leg to kick him on the head.

The instep connects with his left temple, sounding like a slap, and the combat is over as fast as it started.

"Two points for me," I say, a smile appearing on my face. "I win."

"Losing as always, Luke," a strange but familiar voice says. **  
**

We both turn our stares to the gym's entrance, from where the familiar voice comes. Standing in front of the door is a girl with short, spiky black hair. Her electric blue eyes blaze with joy. She's wearing a "Death to Barbie" T-shirt, which matches her skull earrings perfectly.

"Thalia!" Luke and I shout together.

Thalia Grace is an old friend who moved to Stamford a year ago. Two years ago, when I first started training, I met her. Luke and she were training partners back then, and she and I became good friends instantly. After a year of training together her family needed to move to Connecticut. That's when she left, and Luke became my partner afterwards. But, according to Chiron, she didn't stop training. One of his friends, Larry, directs a gym similar to this one in Stamford, and she supposedly joined them.

Thalia and I hug while Chiron joins us, saying, "Thalia Grace, one of my best students."

"Chiron," she says, crouching besides my trainer and hugging him like me some moments ago.

"What brings you back to the city?"

"My family," she says, placing her hands over her hips and staring to the gym. "Dad's job moved again. And here you have me. Actually, you should receive a call―"

A phone ringing inside Chiron's jacket interrupts our conversation.

"―now."

Chiron turns around and heads away from us, answering the call.

"Is there any problem?" I ask Thalia.

"No," answers Thalia, staring at me curiously. "Why?"

"The phone call."

"Oh, that. It's nothing. It's just Larry. He wanted to tell Chiron something about a meeting of the Party Ponies." The Party Ponies? What's that? Thalia seems to recognize my confused face, and she shakes her head. "I don't have idea either."

"The Party Ponies," says Luke, thinking. "If I'm not wrong―"

"You're always wrong, Luke," I say mockingly.

"―that's how Chiron and his friends named their group of friends or something." Thalia and I stare at him, and he recognizes our doubtful faces**,** too. "I don't have any idea of why they called themselves like that."

"Changing the subject," says Thalia, turning to me. "To answer your question, Larry wanted to talk with Chiron about that. That and he also wanted to inform Chiron that, besides me, there will be a new student here."

"There'll be a new student?" Luke asks, his arms folding over his chest curiously. Thalia answers with a nod. "Who?"

"My cousin."

"Your cousin?" I ask. "You have a cousin?"

She glares at me, making me flinch just like I did with Luke earlier. Her gaze is as intimidating as mine―maybe even more. "Of course I have a cousin. You never knew of him because he has always lived in Stamford, and he trained with me in Larry's gym. Now he's coming to New York. Actually, how old are you, Annabeth?"

"I'm eighteen."

"I knew it. Maybe you'll even see him outside here too. You already graduated from high school, didn't you?"

"The graduation's in a week."

"Well, he already graduated, about a week ago. Now he'll study here, at New York's University."

"Where I'll study."

"See? I was right. You'll see him outside here too."

"You're studying there?" Luke asks me, maybe surprised because my father's the mayor. And that university, well, is a public school.

"Yes," I answer, "and?"

"And your father approves it?"

"He doesn't even know that I'll graduate. Maybe in a week he'll know, but it'll be too late. He won't find a university to accept me at this time of the year since admission tests are over. Besides, I'm already in the school. I did the test about a month ago. There's no option."

"From what I've heard, it seems that you still have problems with your father," says Thalia, pity in her voice.

"No, we don't have problems. It's the exact opposite. We have ___lack_ of problems, because he's never there for our family, and neither is mom. Dad lives in his world, and mom does the same. They don't take care of my brothers or me."

"Aw," she says, pulling me to an embrace. I smile and lean my head against hers. Again, it feels good to have someone knowing things about me that my parents don't know.

"Well," I say, trying to change the subject, "I think it's time to get changed and go home. Besides, you've to tell me everything about your life in Stamford."

******. . .**

I stare at myself in the mirror of the girls' locker room, admiring what my parents want me to be. Again, what my ___parents_ want me to be. I'm already showered and dressed, and the girl that stares back isn't me. This is not how I am.

The girl is dressed in a white strapless dress, with black flats and her blonde hair fixed in a ponytail. This is how I'm supposed to look like as the mayor's daughter―or at least for the constant visits we have in the house.

"You look like a delicate flower," says Thalia, staring at me from her seat.

"Don't remind me about that," I say, placing the worn sweaty clothes inside my backpack. I could arrive to my house and get changed there, but it's not something my parents would approve of. They would see the sweaty clothes, and with that they would start a problem about how that isn't what ladies do. Besides, they would prohibit me from coming to train. That can't happen. Period. "So, it seems you had a good time in Stamford."

"It was a great time, Annabeth. But you know what? I like to be back here. Here I have my first friends, and here is where I grew up. Besides, the other gym's not bad, but I prefer this one."

"Well, let me tell you that it's good to have you back, though I wonder who you'll work with."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember that everyone needs to have a training partner. I wonder if Luke will train with you again, or if your cousin will do it. Who knows? Maybe you two will train alone like I did when there was no training partner for me."

"Who knows? Let's wait for tomorrow to know that."

I hang the backpack over my shoulder and close the door of my locker. Thalia waits for me at the entrance, ready to leave. Luke's already outside, waiting for us. Instead of a sweaty t-shirt and shorts, he wears jeans, a clean t-shirt**,** and his sneakers. His hair's unruly and damp, and a moist towel hangs around his neck.

Once we join him, he asks, "Ready to go?"

"Ready," I answer, smiling at him.

Thalia elbows me in the ribs, and her face tells everything. No, I don't like Luke. We're only best friends. It's been clear since the moment he decided to confess his crush for me. It was like the most awkward moment of my life. At the end, we made clear that I only see him as a brother. Besides, I think he already likes someone in the gym. It's one of the rookies, but she's pretty tough and beautiful.

I shake my head at Thalia, and by her face, I think she understands the message.

"Oh, there you are, Annabeth. Luke."

The three of us stop at the sound of Chiron's voice. He's right behind, heading to us with his wheelchair.

"Is there any problem, Chiron?" Luke asks.

"No," Chiron answers. "But now that I see you, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" I ask.

"Starting tomorrow, you and Luke will no longer be training partners."

"What?" Luke and I ask simultaneously.

"Yes, you heard right. You know that your training partner has to be about your age. Luke was with you because when Thalia left you were the only one who didn't have a partner. There was no option, so I had to put you two together despite the age difference. But now that Thalia's back, Luke, you're her partner again."**  
**

"So I'll start training alone again?"

"No. This time we have a partner for you. Thalia's cousin will join us in the gym, and he is of your age. He will be your partner starting tomorrow."

I nod at Chiron, somehow upset. I'm already used to train with Luke, but it seems there is no other option.

"Thanks for telling us, Chiron," Luke says, giving a smile.

"It's not a problem, my boy." Chiron answers. "Well, I'll see you three tomorrow."

"Bye Chiron," Thalia, Luke and I say at the same time, and we end up laughing about it.

"And," I say to Thalia nervously while we walk, heading to get a taxi cab. The fact that I'm training with someone I don't know makes me anxious, "how's your cousin? I mean, not physically―is he good, or friendly? How is he?"

"Well," Thalia says, thinking about her answer, "he's friendly when you get to know him. Also fun. But most of the time, he's serious, kind of rude and bossy. You can't get to know his fun and friendly side if you haven't passed his seriousness. It's like staring at Kristen Stewart―he has always the same serious expression. Like staring at someone without soul and who is really bossy. That's him. But he's a good person. Just get to know him."

This boy's description makes me nervous. I mean, I hate bossy people. How will I work with him if I get to unlike him for that?

"And what's his name?" I ask.

"Percy," Thalia answers. "Perseus Jackson."


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II:** Meeting Mr. Bossy

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **4,200+

**Beta Reader: **ForeverAGallagherGirl135!

**A/N:** Hello beautiful people! So, it seems that I'll be continuing with this story. There weren't a lot of reviews, but the follows tell me everything :). Writing this will be like a challenge for me, because I've never written a complete story from a girl's PoV. It's kind of difficult—at least for me it is—to write about a girl's feelings when you're a boy...and straight—totally not discriminating comment :). So, I hope you like this and it's what you expect. With everything said, thank you for reading!

* * *

I remain sitting on the mahogany chair, which is part of the dining room's furniture. The last sips of orange juice seem to last forever, not wanting breakfast to end. Having vacation is stressful―almost everything in my life is. There's nothing to do during the mornings. The afternoons are different, though. That's my designated time to go and train at Chiron's gym. And, well, the evenings are also different. The constant visits at home give me something to do, at least.

One option would be to go on a vacation trip, just to get distracted a little. But I can't even do it, since my graduation is in six days, and I've to be here, in the city, getting ready for that day. Besides, that would mean no training. And let me tell you that my life is training. Training is what makes me wait every night for another day. No vacation trip, then.

When the glass of orange juice is finished, Rita―the house's servant―appears from the room's corner, grabbing the empty glass and bowing a little before starting toward the kitchen.

"Thank you," I say, somehow ashamed. There shouldn't be servants in this house. That's only contributing to make my parents' worsening attitude. It scares me that someday they will go to a public place and start looking for servants to bring them all they want.

Mom―or Mrs. Athena Chase, like she wants everyone to call her―is in the living room, sitting on the expensive couch while reading a novel named ___Gone with the Wind _by Margaret Mitchell. I frown at sight of her. That's how she wants me to look like―fine and delicate, all dressed in expensive clothes approved by her. And that's exactly who I'm ___not_ planning to be.

"I'm going, mom," I say gaining her attention. Her gaze lands on my shoulder, where my orange duffel bag with my training clothes hangs.

"Where are you going this early?" she asks, taking off her reading glasses, giving me a better view of her gray eyes, which are exactly like mine. They look full of knowledge and really wise. If it weren't for the attitude she's been developing, she would be somehow perfect.

___Damn_. Where am I going? The answer is: I don't know. There are several hours left before it's time for training. How telling mom that I'm going somewhere, wherever, that isn't here?

"To a friend's house, mom," I answer, giving a faint smile.

"You're going to someone's house at ___this_ hour?" she asks, tilting her head to one side. "Isn't it too early?"

"No. Well, maybe it ___is_ too early, but we agreed to meet at this hour. And I'll be back until afternoon. You know, we're on vacation, so we'll spend all of the day getting distracted in something."

Silence fills the room while she stares at me, maybe thinking if what I said is true or not. Finally, she nods and places the novel on the coffee table, standing up and walking over to me**.**

"Alright, but let me tell you we're having an important visit this afternoon," she says, and I sigh, knowing where this is going. I'll have to get dressed formally at the gym again. "So you'll have to come already dressed, because it's not only a visit. We're going to have dinner with this important family to a ___really_ expensive restaurant, and you have to look astonishing as the mayor's daughter―I think the visitors have a son of your age."

"So, I need to go to get my best clothes?" I ask, wondering if there's enough space for a dress inside my duffel bag.

"You don't have to worry about that. I already chose the clothes you'll wear this evening."

"___You_ chose them?"

"Of course, I've to make sure you'll look breathtaking tonight. Come, I left them in my room."

I follow mom through the house, nervous of what she'll make me use. Believe me―that's something whoever would be scared of. The last time she chose my clothes she made me wear a dress that was ___really _open. It was uncomfortable to go showing from the upper part of my back to the lower part. At least it was winter time and my coat covered everything.

My favorite room has always been mom's―besides mine, of course. Everything looks so comfortable here. The floor is made of rug, which releases a sweet scent similar to clean clothes. Everything's so neat. And the bed looks like a cloud. It has a queen size mattress, with lots of pillows and covers that make it look all spongy.

Over the bed rests the clothes that mom wants me to use, and I want to gag at sight of them.

"You'll use this," says mom, signaling me to the ___things_ I'll be using tonight.

"___This_, mom?" I ask, nauseous.

The 'dress' I'll be using tonight is, like, really short. It looks like a white t-shirt, literally, just that made of a fabric that must expand. There's also a wide black belt, a black hairband with a tiny topknot on top and…oh shit. Those high-heels are enormous! Mom perfectly knows that using high-heels isn't ___my _thing. Now, she expects me to use these black, enormous things? No, even worse. She's making me come from the ___gym _in those things.

"Mom, ___really_?" I ask, shocked.

"Yes," she answers, giving me a smile. "You'll use this for tonight. And I want you to straighten your hair, so take your hair straightener if your friend doesn't have one. I want to see you look breathtaking tonight, alright?"

My stare doesn't leave the dress and those things. If everyone thinks that I'm a delicate flower in the gym, now they will think I'm a Barbie or something like that. And Thalia, who has a "Death to Barbie" t-shirt, will kill me.

I nod, not planning to disobey mom. At least it'll be only one night.

"Alright, I'll be astonishing tonight," I say grabbing the perfectly folded clothes and placing them inside my duffel bag. Mom lends me her hair straightener, because, since I'm not going to any friend's house, I need to take one from here.

After having everything ready―and finding a place for those enormous things I'll use on my feet―I head to the house's front door, wanting so badly to get out of here. To where? Who knows?

Any place can be better than home right now.

******. . .**

Everyone in the girls' locker room leaves, all ready to start training. I, in other hand, am not ready. I just finished putting on my orange t-shirt and black tight shorts. Before leaving, I place my clothes inside my bag and run barefoot to the training zone with a water bottle on hand.

Thalia is already warming up, separated from the rest of the girls. Maybe it is because, despite everyone trains violently here, the rest of the girls are still too…feminine. They know how to fight, but that doesn't stop them from watching the boys' muscles and talking about clothes and everything. Neither Thalia nor I like to do that―well ___I _don't do it too much. Thalia doesn't do it at all.

"Hey, Thals," I say, joining her to warm up. "You ready for some training?"

"Of course I am," she answers while stretching her arms to the sky. "And I'm ___really_ excited to be back here."

That reminds me that she isn't alone. I mean, she didn't come alone to the city. Her cousin will also train here, and he'll be my training partner since today. ___Oh shit_. I'd forgotten about that and the description that Thalia gave me. The nerves come back to me, just like yesterday. What if we don't get along? He's completely opposite to the people I like according to Thalia.

"You know," I say while warming up my legs, "it makes me nervous the fact that your cousin will be my training partner."

"Oh, don't worry," she says. "You don't have to be nervous. Yes, maybe he's pretty good looking and makes girls nervous, but just don't think about it and everything will be fine."

Maybe my chin falls to the floor. I wasn't talking about her cousin's look at all. But it surprises me. Thalia ___never _says that a boy is good looking, not even if that boy is her family. And if Thalia says that her cousin is good looking―something you'll never hear from her―then he ___is _good looking.

"I wasn't talking about that, you know," I say, still surprised of her past comment.

"Then, what are you talking about?" she asks.

"About the description you gave me yesterday. You know, I ___really _don't like to get along with people that are like that. Bossy people, I mean. They're hateful."

"Well, you'll have to learn to get along with Percy, because he'll be your training partner from now on."

We continue warming up in silence, and I know she's right. Percy will be my training partner, and that won't change at all. Yeah, it _could_ change, but it would be ___really _difficult―especially because Chiron said that he's my age, and finding someone from my age to be my partner is difficult.

"Speaking of Percy," says Thalia. "Here he comes with Luke. So, I'll see you later. I need to kick Luke's butt. Oh, and I wish you luck, so you can get to like my little cousin."

She stares at somewhere behind me, and I know that Percy and Luke are coming from behind. Before I can answer something, she leaves and maybe joins with Luke. Maybe―I'm not really sure, because I don't want to turn around to meet my new training partner.

Silent footsteps, barely audible, stop sounding behind me, indicating that Percy just arrived. Before turning to face him I take a deep breath and brace myself. Then, I turn on my heels, staring for the first time to my new partner.

___Oh shit_. Thalia was ___really _right. That's why she said he is really good looking, because, he is.

Percy has like an oh-so-perfect face. He has perfectly trimmed jet-black hair, which contrasts well with his sea-green eyes and fair skin. He's tall and has broad shoulders―maybe even more broad than Luke's, and let me tell you, that's pretty broad. He seems to be the only one of the boys who isn't timid of showing his body, because he wears a tight black tank top―most of the boys here use T-shirts to hide their body. And, well, he doesn't have to be timid of showing with those arms and legs, which are perfectly sculpted.**  
**

___Really_, Chase, my subconscious frowns at me. ___Are you thinking about _that___?_

The serious expression on his face tells me that everything Thalia said is true. His mouth is just a line without grace, and there aren't any laugh lines.

"Uh," I say, trying to recover from my surprise. "You must be Percy, Thalia's cousin, and my new training partner."

"Yes. And you must be Annabeth," he says while shaking my hand, the corners of his lips lifting just a little.

I wait here, shaking his hand and waiting for him to continue talking, but it seems that he's already done. Alright, when Thalia said he looked like person without soul, I didn't think she would be so literal.

"Alright, everyone ready to train?" Chiron shouts, entering the training zone. Everyone answers with a yes. "That's good. Good afternoon everyone, and, before training, let me give you a quick announcement.

"If you've been training here for more than a year, you must've noticed that our student Thalia Grace is back, accompanied by her cousin, Percy Jackson. So, let's give them a welcoming round of applause."

Everyone claps, and I can't help joining them, getting Percy's attention. And his mouth turns to a little smile again, which disappears as fast as the past one.

"If you've been less than a year here," Chiron continues. "You'll find out that she's a good person, so don't get intimidated by her menacing looks—expect if we're in class. If you get to fight her, then, be scared." Everyone laughs, including Thalia, and Percy smiles even more than before. "With everything said, let's start with our training. We'll warm up with three rounds of immobilizing your opponent. Everyone knows how it works. And if someone doesn't, it's simple. You just have to immobilize your partner, either on the floor or standing up. And that's all. So, let's start. Three rounds, everyone."

Everyone answers with a yes again, starting to do what was instructed. Percy and I face each other, and we position ourselves in combat position, ready to start.

Just like with Luke, we start walking in circles, staring at each other. This time I don't wait, though. I leap forward and try to punch him, but he grabs my wrist and turns me around, placing his arm around my neck.

When he thinks it's over and that I'm immobilized, I do what Chiron taught me time ago―a technique used to free yourself when someone is trying to strangle you.

I elbow him on the abdomen, causing him to loosen his grip on me a little. I take advantage of that and place my foot behind his, kicking on it and making him slip. When he's on the floor, I put my arm on his strong collarbone, and he's immobilized, making me win the first round.

"That's one victory for me," I say with a victorious grin, offering him my hand to stand up.

He takes it without an answer, but there's a smile on his face―this time more challenging, though. Maybe it isn't an enormous smile, but let me tell you he has a really beautiful smile, matching his entire being.

We start round two like the past one. Again, I'm the first one to attack, trying to kick him on the face with the instep. He's really fast, though. When my foot lifts completely, he's already ducked, kicking on my heel and making me slip. I fall on my back, losing all the air in my lungs, and then someone sits over me, holding my wrists and making me immobile.

"Now's a victory for me," says Percy, getting off me and helping me get on my feet.

Well, I can't deny he's really good too. The smile appears on my face too, also challenging like Percy's, which is still there, on his face.

At the beginning of the last round, we don't walk in circles. We stay on our places, getting ready for the other. Finally, like last time, I decide to kick him on the face, ready in case he wants to do the same as before. But he doesn't.

Percy gives a step forward and grabs my leg on the air, keeping it there and making me lose stability. His free hand reaches to grab my shoulder, and with all his strength, he lifts me and places me down on the floor, putting his arm over my collarbone like I did with him before.

I stay paralyzed for a moment. He just won for a second time, and now I'm here, distracted by his weight on me and his scent like the sea.

After a few more seconds of being immobilized, Percy offers me his hand and helps me to get on my feet.

"You're pretty good," I say smiling, rubbing over my collarbone.

"You too," he answers, his expression serious again.

"How do you manage to be so good at it?"

"I analyze the other in detail. Just learn to do that. It'll help you win every match."

Alright, was that an order? Is he starting with his bossy attitude so soon? Let's just forget about it, maybe I misunderstood everything.

"Done, Chiron," I say when he's coming to us. "What now?"

"You two finished fast," says Chiron. "Alright, we'll do something different right now―well, new for you Annabeth, but I heard from Larry that it won't be new for you, Percy. We'll improve the altitude of your kicks. You know, a kick on the face equals to two points, so if you can kick higher, you will be able to reach whoever's face and get two points."

"And how are we doing it?"

"Follow me."

Chiron leads us through the place until we reach to the wall. There are pictures of old students hanging on it. There are also medals, which are given to fourth and fifth places in tournaments. And there's also a picture of Chiron with a group of people, who I suppose are the Party Ponies.

"Alright, Percy, I heard you know what to do," says Chiron, turning to Percy.

"Yes," is all Percy says, sticking his back to the wall.

"Alright, Annabeth, you stand in front of him." I do as Chiron says and place myself in front of Percy. "Now, Percy, lift your leg." Percy places his hands on the wall to get stability, and thus, he lifts his leg in front of me.

"What you'll do, Annabeth, is grab his leg." Chiron continues, and I do it. "Now, start counting till you reach the number one hundred. But every time you count a number, you'll lift his leg a little more. That's all you have to do, and just make sure that his leg is always stretched."

Chiron leaves to check on the other students, and I start doing what instructed. By the number fifty, Percy's foot is above his head. And by the number one hundred, he's almost touching the wall, not a single expression of pain on his face.

That makes me nervous. I can be quite flexible sometimes, but this is something I've never done before. It'll hurt, that's for sure.

I release Percy's leg and he steadies, changing places with me. It's me now who is leaned against the wall.

"Lift your leg," says Percy.

Alright, I'm ___sure_ that was an order. Mr. Bossy's real attitude is beginning to show, huh?

I do as said and lift my leg, which he takes and starts lifting. By the number fifty, my foot isn't as high as Percy's was. And by the number one hundred, tears are forming in my eyes. ___Shit_. It hurts like hell! Every time he lifted my leg a little after my limit, I felt as if my skin was about to rip.

"Are you alright?" he asks, noticing me while wiping the tears.

"Yes," I answer. "I'm not used to this. It's new for me."

"Do you want to rest? We still have to do it with the other leg."

___Oh shit_. Not again, please! But it's not something I decide. It's what Chiron instructed, and it has to be done.

"I'm alright," I say. "Let's continue."

******. . .**

I stand in front of the mirror while straightening the last lock of blonde hair. The hair straightener in my hand has already made me tired. It'll make my hand sore if I don't leave it somewhere, and I already have enough with my sore legs, thanks to today's training. At least there's something positive about today―I can do a split better than before now, so my childhood is complete.

Alright, I hate my reflection. The dress is just as I imagined it. It is like a t-shirt, just that tighter and that reaches to the middle of my thighs―it doesn't even reach to my knees! The belt is uncomfortable over my abdomen. And thanks to whatever god is up that I haven't put the high-heels on, because my feet would be hurting by now.

After my hair's completely straight, I put on the black diadem, and I'm ready. Let me tell you that I really hate my reflection, but I do look astonishing like my mother wanted. I've never been vain, but I look beautiful. Radiant, if you ask me.

"Wow," says Silena, who sits next to Thalia, staring at me. "I've never seen you dressed like this, Annabeth. You look really beautiful."

"Thank you," I say while unplugging the hair straightener.

"Do you mind if I help you with something?"

I turn to her, and she's standing up, wanting to help me with something. It's very known around the gym that Silena knows a lot about this, so why not? The worst she can do is to leave me prettier.

"It's no problem," I say, giving a smile.

She walks to me and starts directly with her work. Her hands run through my straight hair, moving it so it ends up falling only over my right shoulder. From her hand bag, she takes out a red lipstick and starts painting my lips. The last thing she applies is a little bit of what looks like blush. When she's over, she takes a step backwards and signals me to stare at the mirror. And I do it.

___Calm down, Annabeth,_ I think.___You look _really ___pretty, and that's all, don't get panicked._ And it is true―I even get shocked by staring at myself. The make-up makes me look like someone different. And with this dress, I look older but still young, and beautiful.

"Thank you, it looks really nice," I say to Silena, who gives me a smile and then leaves the room―to tell everyone, probably.

So, I'm ready. I place everything back inside my duffel bag until there's nothing left but my high-heels.

"Did I say yesterday that you looked like a delicate flower?" asks Thalia, who sits next to me as I put on the high-heels.

"Yes, you did it," I answer, high-heels already on my feet.

"Well, I was wrong. Now you look like a ___Barbie_."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Well, it's both. It's good because you ___do_ look beautiful, but it's bad because you look like a material girl."

"Calm down, Madonna," I say as I get up and almost stumble.

"You'll kill yourself with those things."

"I know, but these demonic things are what my mother wants me to use."

My hand reaches to grab the duffel bag, ready to leave. Shit. I'll kill myself on my way home. But I promised mom that I would arrive to the house changed. I could use my sneakers on my way there and change outside the house, but that would mean I would have to kneel to change them, and with this dress, I'm ___definitely_ not kneeling. The last thing I want is someone staring inside my dress.

"Let's go," I say and start walking to the entrance.

Just at the door, something goes wrong. My body loses stability, and I stumble outside the room, but someone catches me. Strong arms surround me, and I notice that it's Percy who is grabbing me. That face, again, makes me get distracted.

"I'm sorry," I say while steadying.

"No problem," he answers.

And suddenly, I notice that Percy and I are the center of attention. Percy's perfect body and face catches the attention of every girl in the gym. In other hand, every boy here stares at me, shocked because they've never seen me like this.

"You know," he says. "You really aren't how I thought you were."

"What does that mean?" I ask curiously.

"Well, while training, you never acted like a material girl. And, here you are, completely different from how I thought you were."

I chuckle a little. "Believe me―I didn't know I could look like this, either. I really don't like to look like a material girl, but that's how I have to dress when my parents have an important meeting. These clothes were chosen by my mother. If it had been my choice, jeans and t-shirt would've been alright."

He nods, telling me that he understands my situation. "Well, in that case, you ___are _how I thought."

"I must be going." I say, giving a smile. "My parents will kill me if I get late to their 'important meeting'."

"Very well," it's all he says.

I straighten myself and start giving another step, but just like before, I almost stumble, this time regaining my balance instantly.

"Be careful." says Percy. "Tell your mother to think better of what she'll make you wear next time. Learn to use those things before using them, or you'll kill yourself."

___Alright_, I'm sure that was an order. Again. The third order and I just met him. This time, I don't stay silent.

"I like to do more what I want," I say, giving him a wide smile. His eyebrows lift a little, and I see the corners of his lips lift a little too.

I turn around, prideful, left hand on my hip, still smiling and swinging my hair from over my left to my right shoulder, heading to leave. I find myself walking perfectly to the exit, with my back perfectly straight and a grace while walking, as if my pride makes me better at walking with these demonic things.

Someone should really give me orders more often. Or at least when I need to dress like this, so I can be an expert like right now.

The last thing I see from the gym is everyone. All stares are on me. But I look mostly at Percy's, who seems somehow impressed and pleased about my prideful reaction.


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III:** Evening Full Of Discussions

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 3,900+

**Beta Reader:** ForeverAGallagherGirl135!

**A/N:** Hello beautiful people of the Internet! How have you been? Well, I really want to thank you for your positive reviews! If there's something that inspires me the most is receiving reviews! Also, thank to each one of the followers and favorites! Receiving new followers/favorites is the second thing that inspires me the most! I hope you like this chapter and tell me what you think! With everything said, thanks for reading!

* * *

The moment I get to my house the high-heels start killing me. _Damn_. The other girls from my school might not know how to fight like I do, but they sure know something that I don't, because they don't have any problems while using these demonic things that call themselves 'shoes'. I should start using them every day starting today. Mom will obviously make me use high-heels the day of the graduation, so it would be a good idea to start getting used to them.

My house may be the most beautiful house existent in the city, but I hate it―at least now that I have to walk through the enormous front yard that has a little street which leads to the entrance of the house. It's definitely not easy to walk on pavement with these things. It feels as if a heel will break and I'll end up with a broken ankle.

There's a Prius parked in front of the entrance, and let me tell you that it looks like a really expensive car. It seems that the important visitors are already here. I wonder who they are.

Rita must've been waiting for me the entire afternoon, because as soon as my feet are in front of the entrance, the door bursts open and she's there. Maybe mom ordered her to wait for me.

"Your parents are waiting for you, Miss," she says, motioning for me to enter the house.

"Thank you, Rita." I say, giving her a smile. I unhang the duffel bag from over my shoulder, handing it to her. "Could you please take this to my room? I've got to see my parents before they get panicked."

"It's a pleasure for me to help you, Miss."

"Thank you. My parents are in the living room, right?"

"Yes, Miss, they're in the living room."

Before it can get too late, I head to the living room while combing my hair with my fingers, making it fall over my right shoulder again. Now that I'm ready, I stand at the entrance of the living room, waiting for my parents to see me.

Everyone in the room sees me instantly, filling the room with silence. Mom's approving smile spreads on her face, telling me that she likes the results and I look beautiful. Dad seems surprised by my change, so he smiles at me fondly. Then, I stare at the visitors for the first time.

They seem to be a happy and rich couple. The woman, brunette and with blue eyes, sits next to her husband, hugging his arm. There's something about the man that's curious. He seems familiar, but I would remember him if we'd met before. My mind feels like a puzzle, trying to piece everything together so I can know from where I know this man. From school? It's not possible. At this age everyone goes back to their houses alone, so parents don't go there.

"Annabeth," mom says, motioning for me to enter the room, "we're glad that you're already here."

"My girl," dad continues with mom's announcement, "we want you to meet our important visitors."

"She," says mom, motioning for me to stare at the woman, "is Sally, an old friend from school. And he," the way mom's expression turns serious and disgusted tells me that she also knows the man, but it seems that she doesn't like him too much, "is her husband, Poseidon. I know him from school also, and he's Stamford's mayor."

It's curious how mom's name is Athena, like the Greek goddess, and the man's name is Poseidon, like the Greek god. What makes the situation even more curious is that they don't seem to like each other a lot, like the Greek gods.

Sally is the first one to stand up, pulling her husband to do the same.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Annabeth," she says, stretching her arm to me. I grab it and shake it. "You're a really beautiful girl."

I try not to blush as I shake hands with Mr. Poseidon.

"I agree with my lovely wife, Annabeth," he says while the corners of his lips lift just a little. Where have I seen that before? "You're a beautiful girl. I'm Mr. Poseidon Ja―"

"The car is ready, Mr. Chase," Rita appears at the entrance, making everyone turn to her.

"Thank you, Rita," says dad.

She bows a little before starting towards the entrance.

"You said you have a son, didn't you, Sally?" mom asks with the smile still on her face. It's pretty noticeable the way she doesn't like Mr. Poseidon. Every time their stares meet, both of them resist their urge to gag. I wonder what happened between those two that makes them dislike each other.

"Yes, I have a son," answers Sally. "He's eighteen."

"What a coincidence. Annabeth's eighteen too. Wouldn't it be curious if both of them started a relationship?"

"Mom," I almost shout, frowning at my mother's comment. Alright, that was an unnecessary comment. I'm not looking for a boyfriend.

"What? I was just saying that it would be curious, though it wouldn't be a bad idea."

"_Mom_!_"_

"_What_? I'm just pointing something out. Imagine you, daughter of a powerful family, in a relationship with Sally's son, who is also part of a powerful family. It would be really lovely. That way I could see Sally even more, because she would be part of the family."

"I don't think that's a bad idea," Sally points out with a smile.

My expression is serious as I stare at the two women inside the room. So, mom doesn't care about my life as a student but she cares about having her friend in the family? Okay, that's depressing. She doesn't know about my graduation, and it's been clear that this was my last year in high-school since classes started. It would be even more depressing if I started a relationship with that boy and she knew it instantly.

"Athena, honey," dad says, staring at me and then at mom, "it's clear that Annabeth isn't comfortable talking about this. Why don't we change the subject? Is your son joining us for dinner?"

"Yes, he will join us," Mr. Poseidon answers. "He'll meet with us at the restaurant. He said he needs to take a shower and get dressed. That'll take him some time since he's adjusting in the apartment we bought for him here. You see, he'll start studying here, in New York. He decided to study the university in a public school, but Stamford's isn't really good, so he'll study here."

A bell rings inside my mind. The puzzle is starting to solve. Who else comes from Stamford to study the university here? Who else has jet-black hair and sea-green eyes besides Mr. Poseidon? None other than…Percy Jackson, Thalia's cousin. It all makes sense now. Now I know why Mr. Poseidon seems familiar to me from somewhere.

"He wants to study in a _public_ school?" dad frowns and I can notice that he doesn't like the idea. If he only knew that I'll go to a public school too. "Why?"

"Yes, he wants to study in one," Mr. Poseidon announces, "and he does it because he likes to be very selfless. We have a lot of money and I don't care paying for the monthly payment of a private school. But he says that the money could be used in better things, so he'll study in a public school and the only expensive payment we'll ever do is the one of the apartment, which I already bought."

"What a good boy. But, I think I would _never_ let my girl study in a public school. That's not a place for her, so I'll pay her the best university when the time comes."

"Uh, Frederick, isn't your daughter the age of my son?"

"Yes, she is. Why?"

"Classes begin in August. Shouldn't she _already _be registered in a university?"

Dad's body paralyzes. His head starts turning until his stare is on me. This is the moment I've been waiting for. This is the third time he'll know that the graduation's in a week―yes, third time. I've told him twice already, but he doesn't remember.

"Annabeth," he says seriously, "you graduated already?"

"The graduation is in a week, dad," I say, crossing my arms over my chest, "and this is the _third time _I've told you."

Silence fills the room as everyone stares at me. Yes, I wanted to make dad feel bad because he's never been here for me, but I didn't plan to do it in front of visits. I guess something inside me wanted to do it like that.

"And _why_ didn't you remind me that―" he starts, but I interrupt him.

"Do I have to remind you that you have a daughter? Do I have to remind you also that you have two other sons? Maybe you didn't notice that they went on vacation with Aunt Artemis."

"Of course not, but…what are we doing? No, I don't have to worry. I'll pay what's necessary to register you in the best university."

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm already registered in a public school."

Again, silence fills the room. I don't know how Sally's or Poseidon's expressions are. I stare at my parents' expression. Hearing that I'm registered in a public university shocked them, because they're paralyzed while staring at me.

"You took that decision without consulting _us_?" dad frowns.

"Yes, why?" I ask, tilting my head to the left with a serious expression on my face.

"You shouldn't have done that! You should've consulted us before!"

"Don't shout at me, dad, because if you didn't notice, we're not alone in the room. And I made that decision because I realized that, if you don't remember, you don't care."

"What are you talking about? I care about you."

"It's not like that, dad. The last time I graduated I had to remember you the same day of the graduation, because you'd forgotten it. I was too young to realize that if you don't remember it, it's because you don't give a damn about it.

"That's why I didn't remind you again that my graduation's in a week. I told you twice and even gave you an invitation that, for all I know, you threw in the trashcan. You don't care about it. That's why I made that decision. I know it's rude to tell you all this in front of visitors, but it feels good to finally release everything I've been containing."

Tears are starting to appear in my eyes. I'm not sure if it's because I feel bad about remembering that my parents don't care about me or if it's because I feel really good of finally telling my father his truths. The atmosphere fills with tension, every single stare in the room landing on me. It seems that what I said hit my father, because he doesn't look angry. It's too early to say if he's angry, though.

"Excuse me," I say after taking a deep breath. "I'll be waiting in the car."

Just like earlier, I turn on my heels and start towards the entrance, my hair swinging off my right shoulder and across my back as I walk. Despite all, it feels good to know that I finally released everything I think of dad. I hope that this makes him change. If not, what I said will be in vain, because I know he'll get angry instead.

While I head to the car, my mind wishes unconsciously that my parents were like Percy's―if he's the son of Sally and Poseidon, of course, though I think he is. They seem to know everything that happens to their son, and they don't have a problem with the things he does. They must know that he trains in Chiron's gym and they don't say anything, and they permit him to take his own decisions. Dad, instead, almost killed me when he knew about the public school. I can imagine him locking me in my room if he knows about the gym.

I can notice the car parked next to the entrance, which is the car that dad always uses in special occasions. He doesn't drive it. Instead, there is a personal driver standing next to the car. I walk to the car, wanting to get in to be alone for a moment.

"Miss," says the driver, opening the door for me to enter.

"Thank you," I answer, not looking back and sitting on the backseat.

The driver closes the door and silence fills the car. The silence is so soothing, and it makes me feel better. Feeling better, though, makes me remember that these 'shoes' are killing me. I take the high-heels off and start to massage my feet, which hurt terribly.

My parents appear at the entrance followed by Sally and Poseidon. Is it me or dad no longer seems to care about what I said? Instead, he looks ashamed―probably of me…

Sally and Poseidon smile and then head to their car. My parents, in other hand, start toward this car. Mom gets in first and then dad. Then, the silence is back. None of them talk at all, and something tells me that dad is really angry.

. . .

As I thought, dad is _really_ angry. Even when we arrive at the restaurant he doesn't stop glaring at me. I really don't know why he's like this since _he_ is the one who caused all this. I only told him the truth and that's all. I should be the angry person here, not him.

The five of us arrive to our table, and I sit alone. Mom and dad sit at the edges of the table, Sally and Poseidon sit together at one side of the table, and I sit alone at the other side. It seems that it'll be me who will sit with Sally's son―or Percy, if he's the son.

Talking about Percy…

The green-eyed boy appears at the entrance. He wears a marine-blue shirt, which is tucked in to his dark trousers. Why do I have to wear high-heels when he's only wearing black Vans? Also, he has a thin striped tie tucked in to a black vest.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he says with a low voice. It seems that he's also serious with his family, because there isn't a smile for them. "I just finished training and I needed to take a shower before coming."

His stare lands on me, but I ignore it, taking sips of my drink, which I really don't know what it is.

"It's not a problem, boy," dad says and stands up, stretching his arm to Percy. "I'm Frederick Chase, and this is my wife, Athena. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure," mom says, also stretching her arm.

"The pleasure is mine," says Percy, again, with a low and serious voice. "My name is Perseus, but everyone calls me Percy. I like it better."

"Then, we'll call you Percy," says dad and then motions for him to sit next to me. "Take a seat, boy, we're about to order."

Before sitting, Percy walks to his parents. He places a soft and serious peck on Sally's cheek and then gives a little pat on Mr. Poseidon's shoulder. Then, he heads to me. I almost flinch when his lips touch my cheek, and I stare at him confused.

"Hello, Annabeth," he says, the corners of his lips lifting a little. "It's good to see you again."

Then, he sits next to me, and I'm left paralyzed―not by his kiss, of course, but because everyone's stare is on me. _Oh shit_. How am I supposed to explain that I already knew Percy? No, there's something even worse. How am I supposed to explain that I know him from a gym?

"Again?" asks dad, and for a moment his angry expression disappears. "You two already knew each other?"

"Yes," answers Percy, and I feel my heartbeat quickening. "I know her from―"

"From school," I interrupt him, gaining everyone's attention. "Uh, I mean, he'll study in New York's University, like _I _will. I met him during the admission test."

Dad's frown comes back, and then he turns his stare to his drink. Meanwhile, beneath the table, my hand travels to Percy's leg, and I pinch on it. He doesn't give a painful expression or grimace. His expression is still serious, staring at me, but I think he can understand the message. Then, he gives a nod.

"Yes," he says. "I know her from the admission test―even when I didn't do one." My stare lands on him, and I think I just ruined everything. "But, that day, I was waiting to be attended by the principal of the school. I saw Annabeth alone, studying and waiting for her turn to do the test. So I decided to talk with her. You know, while we waited."

The weight of the sky is removed from over my shoulders. _Damn_. I owe him one. I really thought everything was lost.

"I see," dad says, nodding and frowning a little. Then, his expression softens, staring at Percy. "Well, maybe you can take care of my daughter while she studies _there_, because she took the decision of registering in that school. And, what do you practice, boy?"

"What do I practice?" asks Percy, confused.

"Yes. You mentioned earlier that the reason of your delay was because you just finished training. What do you practice?"

"Ah, a martial art. I think it's Korean."

"It sounds interesting. What do you do there?"

"Well, we do what every other martial art does. We condition ourselves. We learn to defend ourselves, to fight, acquire strategy. Like every other martial art it also has a theoretical part, but we don't talk about it too much. We like more to do physical exercises."

"I wish I would've done something like that when I was young."

"I say the same, Frederick," Mr. Poseidon says with a smile. "My son and my niece are really lucky for doing things like this while they can. It's good that they enjoy their youth."

"Your niece also trains with your son?"

"Yes. My son trained in Stamford while my niece, Thalia, trained here in the city. My brother needed to move to the city due to his work, so Thalia started training with Percy. Now, she's back here and Percy will train with her now that he'll move to study."

"I don't mean to be rude," says dad, taking a sip of his mysterious drink, "but I wouldn't let my daughter practice that kind of violent things. She isn't like that," then his stare lands on me, "or are you telling me that you also train there and I don't know?"

I can feel Percy's stare on me, but I only stare at dad. He's angry at me. That's why he's asking me this. Anger starts rising inside me, but I just tilt my head to the right, giving a wide smile.

"No, dad, I don't practice anything," I say, "but if I did, would you even know? You're always too busy for your daughter."

His face turns red. "Stop complaining about what I do! If I work non-stop it's because I care about you, your brothers and Athena. I work for my family, and thanks to my effort you are who you are!"

"I said it before, dad. Don't shout at me, because we're not alone here. Do you see me shouting? It's not my fault that things aren't going like you want. And let me ask you something: _who_ am I? A daughter forgotten by her parents?"

"I don't forget about you. Understand that, Annabeth."

"You don't forget about me? Then, why didn't you remember my graduation? When I was younger I expected you to hug me every day till the graduation, and I expected you to never forget my birthdays again." I get up from the place. The birthdays' thing is something I shouldn't remember, but I couldn't contain myself. Then, I turn to Mr. Poseidon and Sally, who seem to be having an awkward moment. "I'm sorry for ruining your visit and dinner. Excuse me."

Again, I leave, running my fingers through my hair. I don't want to be anywhere near dad right now. Everything's so tense between us, and I know that if I stay there a moment more I'll say worse things, or he'll do the same. Why is my life so complicated?

Outside it's already getting dark. There's dark tone of orange in the sky, and I can see the moon already. There's a fountain outside the place, where I lean my arms and stare at the fishes and turtles inside, swimming and chasing each other.

Minutes pass as I think while running my finger through the surface of the water.

"Are you alright?"

Percy's voice almost gives me a heart attack. I turn around instantly and find him standing there, hands in pockets and with the serious expression on his face.

"Of _course_ I'm right," I say sarcastically. "I'm perfect."

"Alright," he says, lifting his eyebrows a little and grabbing my arm. "Then, let's go inside if you're perfect."

He tries to pull me, but I resist and release myself. His face starts leaning forward, until he's just a few inches in front of me.

"I didn't do anything to you, Annabeth," he says with a low and serious voice, "so don't act angry with me. I'm asking you a question seriously. Are you _alright _or not?"

"Of course I'm not right," I say. "I'd never fought with dad before. I think it's a progress, because we never had problems before. Now we have one. And I feel bad because I ruined your parents' visit."

"You shouldn't feel bad. I think you did right in telling your father the truth. He has to understand that there's time for everything. You have my father, for example. He has time for us and for his work. You just need to make him see what he's doing wrong."

Wow, that is the longest thing I've heard him say. I nod while staring to his sea-green eyes. For a moment, his face distracts me again. At least he's wearing more clothes right now, because earlier, when I saw his body…

_Annabeth Chase_, I think. _Stop thinking about _that_._

"I think you're right," I say.

"And why didn't you tell him you practice the same thing as me?" he asks. "That's also something he'll have to accept if you like it."

"I know, but I can't risk losing the one thing I love. What if he doesn't accept it at all? You heard him say that he wouldn't like me to practice something like that. I'll keep it as a secret, like I've done it since I started training."

"Alright," he says, and I expect him to say something more but he's not too talkative and ends the subject. "Well, I think we should go in. They're about to order the food."

"I will stay for a few more minutes. I want to calm down before seeing dad again."

"Annabeth, come with me. You've got to confront your father sooner or later."

That was an order, I'm sure it was. I know he says it in a good way, but I'm too angry already to be taking orders from him. This is the fourth order today.

"I told you," I say, trying to sound as less harsh as possible. "I like to do what I want."

This time he doesn't seem to be pleased. He frowns a little, but then rolls his eyes and turns around.

"As you wish," he says, "Miss Chase."

And as soon as he appeared, he leaves.


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV:** Complicated Training Partner

**Rating: **T

**Word Count:** 3,400+

**Beta Reader:** ForeverAGallagherGirl135—thank you, because you also helped me with your ideas!

**A/N:** Yay! Inspiration came back! Alright, beautiful people of the internet, here's an update for you! Thank you, really, to every single reviewer that gave me ideas of what can happen next. I'll have in mind every suggestion in mind in case writers block comes back or it fits the story. I hope you like this chapter—things will start getting tense. It's all I can say. Thank you for reading!

* * *

The house has been very silent for hours. Last night, when dinner ended and the Jacksons left, my parents and I were left alone in our own world full of tension. The way back home was really uncomfortable. Dad is very angry at me and doesn't dare to look me in the eyes after telling him the truth. Mom, unlike him, doesn't seem angry at all. She doesn't ignore me, but now she talks too little. Her responses to my questions so far have been really short sentences.

When I woke up about an hour ago, a question started bothering me. It's still in my mind: did I do the right thing? I mean, dad didn't deserve to hear what I said last night―at least not in _that _way. Maybe everything wouldn't be so tense between us if I had said things in a better way. Now it's too late. What happened yesterday is done. I have to believe that what Percy said will happen and dad will understand what he's doing wrong.

Mom and I eat our respective breakfast. The delicious flavor of pancakes and bacon makes my stomach growl hungry, asking for a third ration. Let me tell you that everything was so tense during dinner that I couldn't eat at all. No one stopped staring at me, and I knew it had been my fault that everything was so awkward.

"I'm done," I say, standing up to take the dirty plate to the kitchen. Rita doesn't let me walk farther from the dining room. As soon as I'm near the kitchen's door, she appears out of nowhere and snatches the plate from my hands.

"You shouldn't be doing this, Miss," she says, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Why not? I have legs and arms, why shouldn't I?"

"Because that's my job, and I don't mind helping you at all, Miss. I do it happily."

Arguing with Rita isn't recommendable. If there's one thing she loves is her job, and she will never resign to see someone part of the family doing something of her work.

"Alright, thank you, Rita," I say, smiling and removing a lock of hair from my face.

"It's not a problem, Miss." She disappears from the room, walking inside the kitchen.

I'm left alone with mom, who is eating fruit salad as dessert. One of her hands holds _Gone with the Wind _while the other grabs a fork and takes pieces of fruit covered with yogurt to her mouth. Maybe she's ignoring me, because she doesn't stare back at me. Her eyes are lost in her book.

"Well, I'm leaving." I pass my fingers through my hair and start towards the entrance.

When my hand reaches to grab the knob, a voice coming from behind stops me.

"Annabeth," says mom.

"Yes?" I ask curious.

When I turn around I expect her to scold me for what happened last night. Who knows? Maybe she waited for dad to be far from the house to tell me that I did wrong. But "I would like to talk to you," is all she says.

"Talk to me? About what?"

This is really surprising. From what I've seen, wanting to talk with your daughter seriously is something that a normal mother―or at least one that cares―does. I don't hesitate to do so and walk back to my seat.

"What do you want to talk about?" I drag the chair on which I was sitting a few moments ago, about to sit again, but mom lifts her hand and motions for me to stop.

"Let's have a walk through the garden." She stands up from her place and hands _Gone with the Wind _to Rita, who appears out of nowhere and starts cleaning the breakfast's leftovers.

We walk through the green garden, which has a soothing scent of freshly trimmed grass combined with chlorine from the pool. This is the smell of a typical summer morning for me—at least here, in the house. It always smells like this here.

Mom and I arrive to her special part of the garden, where she likes to take care of her flowers. That's depressing too. Plants get even more attention from my mother than me. There's a bench made of stone beside the little island in the greenhouse. That's the place where mom likes to sit, read and admire her flowers―even when they don't bloom. Gardening isn't her thing. Yet, she does it since that's what other wealthy women do.

"Let's take a seat," she says while sitting on the bench, "and talk about…our situation?"

Our situation? Alright, she'll talk about what happened last night. It shouldn't surprise me since it's something predictable. Yet, I can't help getting nervous. The palms of my hands start sweating and the taste in my mouth is like copper.

I join mom and sit on the bench, waiting for her to talk. First, she admires our surroundings, noticing how dead her plants are. All of them are black as if they've been growing in hell. Then, she stares at me, her gray eyes full of an emotion that isn't anger.

"Annabeth," she starts, interlacing her fingers, "I want to tell you that…"

Seconds pass and she doesn't say anything more. It's like if she's thinking really hard what she should say.

"_That_…?" I ask, pressing her.

"I want to tell you that," she starts again, lifting her stare from her fingers to my eyes, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? About what?"

"Last night, you were right when you said that you're a forgotten daughter by her parents. I realized that I've never been there for you."

Alright, that makes my chin fall to the floor. "I thought you were angry at me―even when you didn't demonstrate it."

"I _was _angry at first. Then, I realized that I don't have the right to be angry at you when everything you said it's completely true. It took me the entire night to understand this. And now I want to do the things right."

A smile starts spreading on my face, and I can't help the appearance of it. "How?"

"First, I want you to forgive me for never being the mother you need. I'm so sorry for not being there with you."

"I have nothing to forgive, mom."

It's true. She's realizing that she's never been here for me when I need her, and that's enough. I don't need to forgive her. _You wise bastard_, I think while imagining Percy's appearance last night. He said that _this _would happen. Well, he was talking about dad, but it applies here also.

"Really, Annabeth?" she asks, her eyes blazing with joy.

"Of course, mom," I say, smiling.

"Thank you." Her hands reach to grab mine, like friends do when they're happy―or when they're gossiping, whichever happens first. "Now, I want to tell you that I'll be here for you whenever you want. It'll take me some time to change my habits, but you are more important than anything."

She's perfect. Yesterday I thought that mom would be perfect if she didn't have a rotten attitude. Now that she's changing of overnight―literally―she can be called perfect.

Tears of happiness start forming in my eyes. "Thank you, mom," I say, smiling. "You don't _know _how happy this makes me feel."

"I'm glad you're happy," she says, "because from now on things will be different." Her expression hardens all of a sudden, as if she's about to tell me something bad. "And, I also would like to tell you something."

"Say it, whatever it is."

"I want to ask you for time."

"I know you need time, you already said it."

"Not for me. Your father needs time."

"Dad?"

"Yes, he needs time to understand that he's wrong just like I am. He's really angry at you, Annabeth. That's why he needs time. He needs time to understand that we've never been for you when you have to be our main importance. It'll take him a while―you know how we adults are. We think that whatever we say is right and what a younger person says is wrong."

That's true, too. I know that dad will keep on thinking that he's right. That what he's doing is for us, and that I'm doing wrong by complaining him for his absence. Dad will need some time before he realizes what he's doing wrong.

"I'll give him the time he needs," I say, giving a faint smile.

She gives me a smile back. "Now, I would like us to talk."

"Talk? Aren't we talking already?"

"Yes, but I want to know about you. I want you to tell me what I don't know. I want you to tell me what I've missed―which I think is everything."

It seems that for the first time I'll not have to wait for my training hour outside the house. For the first time home is the best place in the world.

**. . .**

"You should've seen her, Thalia," I say while pulling my hair to a ponytail. She's watching me from behind thanks to the mirror in front of me. "She was so…different. She was no longer the fine and delicate woman who I saw yesterday morning."

"I'm really happy for you, Annabeth," she says, giving me a smile. "It's good to know that your situation is changing in only one night. And everything's happening just when I came back. Something's telling me that I give luck."

"You _wish_. Not everything's fixed yet. Dad's still angry at me, and mom will need time to get used to everything. It must be hard to get used to know that you've a daughter."

"I think we should change the subject. It's affecting you."

"Affecting me how?"

"How was dinner with my little cousin?" she asks, completely ignoring my question.

"So you knew I was having dinner with him?" I ask, turning around to stare at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know at first."

"Then when did you realize it?"

"After you left. Everyone was watching you. You looked _really _astonishing. Then, in the middle of the silence, he asked me, 'Do you think she'll be surprised when she sees me at dinner?' That's when I knew he was going. Were you surprised to see him?"

"Not at all. I expected him."

"Why? He didn't tell anyone but me."

"His father. Before dinner, I met Mr. Poseidon and Sally at my house. I realized how _alike _they are. I didn't know at first where had I seen those features before. Then, Mr. Jackson started talking about his son moving from Stamford to New York so he can study. That's when I knew it."

"I see. Well, he expected you to be surprised."

He expected me to be surprised. Why?

"What _really _surprised me was when he kissed me," I say, heading to place my shoes next to my duffel bag.

"He _what_?" asks Thalia with her chin almost touching the floor. I realize that I didn't say it correctly.

"On the _cheek_," I correct myself. "He kissed me on the _cheek_."

"He kissed you on the _cheek_?"

Alright, I didn't expect her to be surprised by that. A kiss on the cheek doesn't say anything.

"Yes," I answer, "but it was only on the cheek, so I don't know why it surprises you. It surprised me because I didn't expect it from him, being so serious and everything."

"That's why _I _am surprised too, Annabeth," she says, sounding shocked. "He never does that to _anyone _who isn't Aunt Sally. What did he tell you _exactly_?"

"Nothing. He just kissed me and said, 'Hello, Annabeth. It's good to see you again.' That's all. Maybe he was just being polite, though it still surprises me."

Silence fills the room while Thalia stares at me. The way she doesn't blink tells me that she's thinking about something. Then, she talks. "Have you ever considered having a relationship with your training partner?"

My mind goes back to February fourteen of the current year, when Luke gifted me a red rose and confessed his crush for me. I think that if that same thing happened again I wouldn't change my mind. So that's a no. I haven't considered having a relationship with my training partner. But now that I remember, Luke is no longer my training partner. She's talking about Percy.

"You mean something between Percy and me?" I ask.

"I'm talking about _that _exactly." She points a finger to me. "I mean, he kissed you, didn't he?"

"It was a kiss on the _cheek_."

"Whatever. I told you he doesn't even kiss girl on the cheeks. I've got two suppositions."

"Say them." I roll my eyes and start towards the entrance.

"One is that he's trying to have a good training partner relationship with you."

"And the other one?"

"The other supposition is that you really impressed him yesterday and he's considering to warm up a little with you."

I wait in silence, staring at Thalia as she starts walking to me. Then, I start laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asks.

"Your supposition. I think the first one was more reasonable."

"I don't find the funny part. You really can make any boy fall for you."

"Stop saying those things, Thalia, and let's go. We're the only ones who aren't ready and you know what Chiron thinks about getting late to his class."

Without waiting for an answer, I walk outside the room, heading to the rest of the students. Surprisingly, Chiron is also late. Neither he nor his wheelchair can be seen around the gym.

After a while I'm done warming up, but the class can't be started without the teacher, who is still nowhere to be seen. Coming out of the girls' locker room is Thalia, who I thought had come with me when I left. Instead, she comes accompanied by someone else. Mr. Bossy is just beside her.

It is strange how his presence distracts me from the world―it seems that a girly attitude exists in me after all. I do not suck a breath like the rest of the girls at sight of him, but I do give myself time to admire his being. What does he pretend by using those tight tank shirts―_especially_ a white one, which obviously gives a faint sight of his body?

He and Thalia walk towards me, and it's strange to see a complete smile on his face. It seems that Thalia is the only person here that can make him smile. Even though the half-moon formed by his teeth disappears fast, my photographic memory has an image of it in my mind. It's strange but so perfect at the same time.

This time my subconscious doesn't scold me. Probably she discovered her girly side too.

Thalia hits me with her shoulder while passing next to me and joins with Luke. Again, I'm alone with Percy. While everything's silent I can't help staring at him, though he doesn't notice it. It comes to my mind what Thalia said. _The other supposition is that you really impressed him yesterday and he's considering to warm up a little with you._

Could it be true? Of course not.

"Hello, Annabeth," he finally says, breaking the silence between us. "Again, it's good to see you."

For a moment I remain motionless, paralyzed, watching as he leans forward. I feel how his lips touch my cheek, like yesterday, only more slow and gentle. It's strange how I don't move until he straightens, a faint smile appearing on his face.

"Hello," I say, not knowing what to say. _He never does that to_ anyone_who isn't Aunt Sally._

"How were the things with your parents after we left?" he asks, turning serious again.

"Good." I smile and punch him on the shoulder. I don't know why I do it, but it feels as if there's confidence between us. It seems right. "You were right, thank you."

Again, he gives me a faint smile. I don't know if it's because he's happy for me or if it's because of the punch on the shoulder.

"I was?" he asks.

"Yes, you were," I say. "You were talking about dad, but it applies for mom too. When she heard the truth of what I think she promised to change for me."

"Well, it's good to hear it. And how's everything with your father?"

"Why did you kiss me on the cheek?" I ask, not wanting him to bring up the awkwardness I'm living at home. Also, I ask it to prove Thalia that her supposition is wrong.

Percy looks down to me, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Why? You think I'm romantically interested in you?" he asks seriously, yet mockingly from his position. As if he's ridiculing me for thinking he would _ever _give me a second glance.

I blush furiously, but shake my head. "No, I'm trying to prove to your idiot cousin that you're _not_ 'romantically interested' in me."

"Hey, I'm only like, five feet away from you!" Thalia protests. I roll my eyes while Percy's lips tilt up a bit at the corners. Then, I turn around, joining Thalia and Luke. Alright, this ended more awkward than talking about dad.

Thalia seems offended, though I know it's only an act. More than angry she must be amused by my question.

"It's been only a day," I say, smiling, "but I already miss you, Luke."

"I miss you too, Annabeth," he says, giving a smile.

"You _too_ are offending me, Luke?" Thalia asks. "I thought I was much cooler than Annabeth."

While the three of us laugh Chiron finally arrives to the gym. He notices us laughing and smiles at us. Maybe it's my imagination, but I think we three are his favorite students. If the person laughing were someone else he would've said: 'We came to train not to joke.'

**. . . **

"Seriously," says Thalia, having a sip of her water bottle, "there's something going on with my little cousin. I still think you impressed him yesterday and he'll hook up with you."

"I don't think it's like that," I say, shaking my head.

She leans against the wall beside the door of the lockers room, staring at me with a smile.

"I think it's like that," she says.

"I _assure _you it's not like that," I say.

"Why? You think you aren't capable of making someone like you? Or is it that there's something wrong with him and that's why you don't accept that he might like you?"

"There's nothing wrong with him. Well, kind of. I can't deny he's, well, attractive―"

"_Chase_!"

"What? You can't deny it. You said it yesterday."

"I'm sorry, continue."

"As I was saying, I can't deny he's attractive, but that's not what I care about. I think that the problem is his attitude. You said it yourself. He's bossy, kind of rude and serious. I don't have problems with his seriousness, but the other two are the ones that worry me. I think we can only be friends, and if he doesn't ruin that with his attitude. Or if _I_ don't ruin it by overreacting about his attitude―you've seen how I react."

Thalia's expression hardens, the color draining out her face. She beckons me to turn around, and my heart starts pounding against my chest, knowing what I'll find behind me.

"So that's what you think?" asks Percy, frowning a little bit.

Again, I'm distracted of the world because of his presence―now more than ever. I can see his body because he's not wearing a shirt, using it to clean the sweat from his face. I know it's too girly to notice it, but I can't help staring at his sculptured body. I can't help staring at the way his shorts hang from his waist, revealing perfectly visible hipbones.

I feel a pit in my stomach. I didn't hear him arrive with Luke. It's awful when you discover someone talking about your flaws behind your back.

"Percy―" I say, feeling ashamed and giving a step towards him.

But when I give the step, he gives one backwards.

"Don't," he says. "I don't want to ruin anything with my presence, or I don't want you to ruin anything by overreacting with _my_ presence."

As serious as ever―angry, though―he turns around and heads towards the boys' lockers room, cleaning the sweat from his back with the shirt.

_Damn_. When will my life stop being complicated? Every time something is fixed a new problem appears. First I fixed everything with mom and now I have a problem with my training partner. Perseus Jackson, to be exact.


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter V:** A View of the Future

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 3,800+

**Beta Reader:** ForeverAGallagherGirl135—as always thank you a lot!

**A/N:** Hello, guys! How is everyone doing? Well, here's the next update for this story! I really appreciate the reviews, guys! I like that you like it. I'm doing my best to write fast and good, because I'm currently helping at my Aunt's work to win some money—I was finally able to buy City of Fallen Angels and Lost Souls. I hope you like this, and like always I hope you tell me what you think. Thanks to each one of you, really! Now, the story.

* * *

Golden sunrays peer through the silvery curtains covering the only window in my room, indicating nothing more but that the night's over. One would expect to be alone while waking up―except when you're married, of course―but when my eyes open I notice it's not like that.

Mom is sitting on the edge of the mattress, welcoming me to consciousness with a soothing, motherly smile and a tray full of food. I can't help waking up completely at sight of her, because there are two things about her being here that stun me. One of them is her presence. She's keeping the promise after all, and nothing can make me happier than that.

The other is the way she looks. Never in my life had I seen mom wearing clothes so simple. She's not the woman who I've been growing up with. The Athena Chase I know only wears expensive dresses and skirts. This woman, in other hand, is wearing jeans, a red flannel shirt over a white t-shirt and a pair of clear brown boots similar to the ones cowgirls use. There's no make-up at all on her face and her dark hair is pulled to a ponytail, falling over her right shoulder in unruly waves.

"Good morning, Annabeth," she says, placing the tray with food over my legs. "Did you sleep well? I decided to bring the breakfast directly to your bed."

"Good morning," I say while rubbing my eyes. "Yes, I slept well, thank you. Oh, mom, you didn't have to do it. I could've gone down to eat with you."

"Don't worry." Another smile spreads on her face as she runs her fingers through her hair. "I ate almost an hour ago. Right now it's you who has to eat, because we'll have a busy morning."

"_We_? What are we doing?"

Her expression hardens, her mouth changing to a tight line. She looks like if she's about to say something serious, but I can notice the shame and guiltiness in her eyes―or that's what I think I see in them.

"Well," she says, "the day of the Jacksons' visit you said that your graduation was in six days. If my math works there are four days left before that day. Do you already have the dress you'll use for the ceremony? And what about the one for the prom?"

"I don't have neither of them. I was planning to use one of the dresses of my wardrobe."

"Oh, Annabeth, but that's not what everyone does. In a graduation most of the girls buy a special dress. You should do the same. That's what we'll do today. We'll go to buy you two dresses, one for the ceremony and one for the prom."

"Mom, it's not needed. Really, I can use one of the various dresses I have in my wardrobe."

"I insist, Annabeth, that we should buy the dresses. It would be a good way to start spending time together―isn't that what mothers do with their daughters? Besides, we could buy you some clothes for your daily use. I've never seen you with jeans or those things, and maybe it's because I've been buying you only dresses and skirts with fancy shirts. You should decide what you want to use."

That gets my complete attention. It's true that I don't use simple clothes too often, and that's because mom has never bought me anything that delicate girls don't use. The only simple clothes I have, if I'm not wrong, are my pajama and training clothes. It's been _years_ since the last time I wore jeans, and it would be good to feel like a normal girl for the first time.

"So," says mom, "what do you think?"

I nod. "Alright, we'll go to buy those dresses."

"Eat your breakfast, then." The smile spreads on her face again, and I realize that she's smiling more this morning than in the past years. It's good to see her smile. "Then get ready, because we'll go right away to the mall."

I remember, then, that I have training at the gym later. "Will we be back here at three?"

"Probably yes, but if you want to be here by that hour we'll have to go right away. Deciding among a lot of dresses isn't a fast thing, and I also plan to search for some books at the library." Her expression turns curious while tilting her head a little bit. "Why? Do you have something planned for this afternoon?"

"No," I say. "I mean, yes, I've got something to do at four. O'clock. But I have to come here to get some things before leaving."

"We should hurry up, then. I don't want you to be late at―at whatever you have to do later. I'll be waiting for you in the living room."

"Okay," is all I say and start devouring the sandwiches made with white cheese and toasted bread that mom brought me―something tells me that she prepared them herself, because there are a few burned spots on the bread. They don't taste bad, though.

Remembering that I have training later makes me remember what happened yesterday at the gym. Somehow a part inside me doesn't want to go because that part is ashamed of standing in front of Percy.

But I'm not planning to miss today's training. It doesn't matter if Percy doesn't want to see me―though I must admit I feel guilty because it was me who ruined everything, not him like he heard me say. He must hate me by now, and the relationship everyone thought we could have is far from becoming true. _And_ I don't know why I'm thinking this if it's me who thought about never having a romantic relationship with him.

**. . .**

Mom and I walk through the automatic crystalline doors of the mall, and I'm suddenly scared that someone is behind me and staring at my legs. Why didn't I change my clothes to a dress like the ones I always use? It would've been better than using the denim skirt that reaches a little bit lower from the middle of my thighs. Using it seemed like a good idea the moment I saw it, because it is one of the simplest clothes I have. Now I regret putting it on―at least mom will let me buy new clothes today.

One of the first stores we see while entering is the 'The Shakespeare Corner', which is a library where mom goes to buy her novels. Her eyes land on the translucent door of the store, staring at the posters of just arrived books. Before getting more distracted she shakes her head and continues walking with me.

"Do you want to go to the library first?" I ask, stopping so she can go back if she wants to.

Her eyes go back to the store. Enormous bookshelves fill the room, and every single shelf contains from new to old books. I can imagine the delicious scent of new books in my mind, combined with coffee―they also sell coffee there.

"No," answers mom after some seconds. "We can come back after buying your dresses―let's just hope that the books I'm looking for are still there by then, because a lot of people are looking for them."

"Go to look for it, then," I say, motioning for her to go to the library. "We can go to buy the dresses after that."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely," I answer. "Besides, I could go and look for a water bottle while you do that. I didn't drink the orange juice and I'm thirsty."

"Alright, but I'll try to be fast."

Mom turns on her heels and starts walking towards the library. While she does that I start walking slowly through the enormous hallway, watching every single store and seeing if there's something that I want. So far I haven't seen anything that gets my attention.

Some people smile at me, and then I notice that it's because they recognize me as Frederick Chase's daughter―or at least that's what I want to think. Hopefully they smile at me because of that and not because I'm showing too much leg.

Far away, at the end of the main hallway, is where the food court starts. But before I can start walking towards there a little store gets my attention.

More than a store it looks like a stand. It's placed in the middle of the hallway, with see-through counters that hold different things―lucky charms, amulets, strange statues of cats made with porcelain, etcetera. It looks like one of those places where a fortuneteller tells you the future, and maybe it is one, because there's a poster glued on one of the counters with the lines of the hand. Palmistry.

Somehow this place gets my complete attention, because I'm suddenly walking towards it. My sense of smell can perceive the scent of incense as I get near. No one seems to be there to attend the place. Yet, I continue walking and start watching every single article that this man―or woman―is selling.

There's a little wooden box placed over the counter, which contains various little rocks with different shapes, colors and textures. I've heard of them before. A lot of people think that these things are supposed to give you some kind of luck, and that's why they buy them. Do they really work? I really don't believe in those things.

Yet, I grab one of them and close my palm around it. It's color pink and it's as smooth as glass. The rock fits perfectly in my hand while I close it even more, trying to feel something. I don't know what, though.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a pair of hands appears and closes around my fist, surrounding it. My heart almost stops at touch the hands. If I'm not wrong there was no one here before, and now there is someone. I _never_ heard anyone come near.

A girl is staring at my face with green eyes. She has red hair that reminds me of flames, and it is pulled to a ponytail with a green bandana. She wears blue jeans and a strapless shirt the same color of the bandana.

For a moment I expect her to think that I'm stealing. My father would turn crazy if I did that, because it would cause a scandal. But the girl doesn't do anything more than hold my fist in her hands.

"I'm sorry," she finally says. "Did I scare you?"

"Kind of," I say. "Yes. I'm sorry, I was just watching and―"

"No, don't worry. I know you're not stealing. I was just trying to help you feel the power of the quartz."

"The quartz?"

"Yes, the quartz. The little rock color pink inside your hands."

"Oh, I see. And what am I supposed to feel?"

"Quartzes make you feel different things and it would take me the entire day to say them to you, so I'll just tell you the most important ones. It helps you to comprehend and forgive the others and yourself. It gives you confidence and harmony with existent friendships. It helps with the stress. And a lot of people buy it because it helps you love and feel loved―though they don't know it doesn't work, because they buy them for themselves. It only works when you're gifted one."

I don't know why my mind instantly thinks of Perseus Jackson. _It helps you to comprehend and forgive the others and yourself_. If I gifted him one would he forgive me for what I said? If someone gifted me one would I comprehend his situation? Would I be more kind and understand his attitude? Yeah, right, as if that could happen.

"It sounds interesting," I say, placing the quartz back inside the wooden box. "A lot of people I know need one seriously."

The girl grins and stretches her arm to me. "I'm Rachel, by the way. Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

"I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." I shake her hand and give her a smile.

"Chase? That explains why you seem familiar from somewhere. You're the mayor's daughter, right?"

I heave a sigh. "Yes, I am."

"You don't seem to like it too much." Her face leans forward until she's some inches apart from me, as if she's analyzing my expression. "I can see in your eyes that you have problems with your father. But it seems that it doesn't worry you too much right now. There's someone else you're worried about, and it's a boy. A boyfriend, maybe."

"How do you know all that?" I ask, astonished. "And no, that boy isn't my boyfriend. He's just my partner―_training_ partner. We train at a gym. That's all."

"I told you. I can see it in your eyes."

Alright, this should scare me, but it doesn't. Instead it amazes me how right she is. I'm worried more about what happened with Percy than about dad.

Rachel's eyes land on my hands and then come back to my eyes.

"Can I…?" she asks.

"Can you what?" I ask.

"Can I see if I can see something of your future?"

I shrug. "Sure, why not?"

Quickly she grabs one of my hands and starts tracing invisible lines over my palm. "Oh, you seem to have a complicated life. Your head line tells me that you're a really smart person. You have thirst for knowledge. But you're also a demanding person, and whenever there's someone or something you don't like you feel sick or angry."

_Percy Jackson_, I think.

"Now," Rachel continues, "your life line can tell me that your life will change a lot. Who knows when, but it'll change drastically." Her expression turns pale and her eyes land on mine. "You'll also be involved in a big problem―beware of good-bye kisses. One can be a signal of that big problem getting near."

A big problem? Good-bye kisses? Alright, that's strange.

"The last main line," she says, "is the heart line." She traces an invisible line on the curved crease just beneath my fingers. "Aw, you're deeply in love."

"_What_?" I ask, almost pulling the hand from her.

"Oh," she says, opening her eyes wide and staring at my palm. "I'm sorry, I read wrong. You _will_ _be_ in love. Deeply in love. He'll be a handsome boy, but that's not what will make you feel attracted for him―well, not too much. Mostly you'll feel attracted for him because he'll be completely different from you. You two will be like opposites, and you know what physics says: opposites attract. It seems that you two will have problems at the beginning, but it won't last long. You just need to be more patient with him, because you're the demanding one." She releases my hand and smiles. "That's what I can see in your future."

I lift my hand and place it in front of my face. All I can see are lines, and I don't know how she can see all those things about the future. Could it be real? She was right when she talked about my personality, and also about my worry for dad and Percy. Will I be involved in a big problem? Will I really fall in love with someone so different from me?

And suddenly I remember that the only person I know like that is Percy Jackson, causing my stomach to tighten.

"You know what you need?" asks Rachel, searching for something inside a box. Then, she pulls out a necklace made with thin rope and a pendant hanging from it. The pendant is made of a pink rock. It's made of a quartz, just that smaller so it can be used as a necklace. "You need quartz. It also helps you with luck. If you wear it maybe you can fix all your problems, and maybe you can _also_ find that handsome boy. It's a gift from me."

"Oh, no," I say, blushing. "You don't have to."

"It's not a problem. You can have it."

"At least let me pay it, because I suppose you were selling it."

"If you pay it then it won't work. Remember what I said at the beginning? These things only work when you're gifted one. Accept it, I insist."

Her hands reach to grab mine and she places the necklace on my hands. The pendant is as soft as the bigger rock. I can't help smile at Rachel for the gift, though I still don't believe in these things.

"Thank you," I say.

"You're welcome. Go on," she says, reaching to close my hands, "try to feel the quartz's power."

I don't hesitate to do so and close my hands tighter around the quartz. I'm not sure why, but I close my eyes and try to imagine that when they open everything will be better. Who knows? Maybe it does work, and when I open my eyes I'll start feeling better and luckier―maybe even loved like Rachel said.

When my eyes open I feel something contract inside me. Far away, in front of Hot Topic, there is a young boy about my age, leaning against a pillar and watching me. He's dressed in dark jeans and a marine blue t-shirt, making his fair skin look pale, and his pale skin makes his green eyes shine even more. Is this some kind of joke? Now I'm imagining that Percy's here.

My eyes close and I open them again, wanting to be back in reality. But the boy is still there, watching me. I'm not imagining him. Percy Jackson's actually here. I can see it because he doesn't stop staring at me, and then Thalia comes out of the store and notices me.

She waves her hand at me and tells something to her cousin―she wants to come here, probably. It's possible, because Percy shakes his head at his cousin's insistence.

Then Thalia punches him on the shoulder and grabs hold of his shoulder, dragging him through the mall to join me. Meanwhile I shake my head and turn to Rachel.

"It was a pleasure to meet you," I say, smiling, "Rachel. But I have to go now. Again, thanks for the gift. I'll see when I can come back."

"The pleasure was mine, mayor's daughter," she says, grinning.

"Annabeth. I don't like to be remembered who my father is."

"Annabeth," she smiles.

Before I can turn around and join mom Percy and Thalia appear beside me. She places an arm around my shoulder and ruffles my hair with a hand.

"Hey, Chase," she says. "We saw you here and decided to come to say hi."

Half of that is true. Thalia is the one who wanted to come to say hi. Percy, in other hand, doesn't want to see me. He's frowning and staring at his surroundings. I guess I deserve that for what I said, but it's the truth. Everything I said is true, just that I didn't say it in a good way.

"You don't have to lie to me, Thalia," I say.

"What do you mean? I'm not lying to you," she says.

"Yes, you are. _You_ are the one who wanted to come to say hi. You didn't have to force your cousin to come to do the same, because we perfectly know that he doesn't want to see me. Not even painted."

"Well, it was expected, because it was you―" Percy starts, but I interrupt him by placing my hand on his mouth.

"I'm not complaining about anything," I say. "I was just making a point. You can't deny that it's not true."

He stops talking and raises his eyebrows a little. I remove my hand from his mouth and turn to Thalia.

"I must go," I say. "I'm getting ready for this weekend's event. I'll see you later at the gym." Then, I turn my head to Percy. "You have the right to be angry at me, and I feel sorry about what I said. But you can't deny it's true. See? We met some days ago and we already have problems. I'll talk with Chiron later and ask him to get both of us a new training partner. It's better like that, so that we don't have any problems."

Before anyone can answer me I abandon them, heading towards the library. Thalia is ashamed―of forcing Percy to come to say hi, probably. Percy, in other hand, is serious like always. He doesn't look angry anymore, though. His eyebrows are arched a little and he's shaking his head, staring at somewhere else nervously.

As if he is nervous of me talking to Chiron to separate us.

Yeah, right, as if that could happen. What am I thinking? He hates me more than anything now.

**. . . **

"Chiron," I say when the class is over and I'm already changed and ready to leave, "can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Not right now, Annabeth," he answers in a hurry. "I've got something to do right now, and it's raining outside. I'll better hurry before everything outside floods and this wheelchair causes me to drown."

He leaves me alone and heads to the little office in the gym. I guess I'll have to ask him to get me a new training partner tomorrow―though I must admit that everything with Percy in today's class was better.

Maybe what I said earlier in the mall changed him, but I doubt it. He just acts as if nothing happened after starting yesterday's class. It must be his seriousness only, because I doubt he's no longer angry at me.

Luke, Thalia and her cousin appear at the same time, the three walking to me. Thalia and Luke, like always, are joking and chuckling. Percy, like most of the time, is staring at me. Unlike earlier, though, he's doesn't look angry.

"Did…did you talk with Chiron?" he asks once he arrived, and neither Luke nor Thalia notice that we're talking.

"He didn't have time to discuss the matter," I answer, crossing my arms and staring at somewhere else. "But I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't talk with him. I'll try to―"

"How are you going home, Annabeth?" Thalia interrupts, joining the conversation with Luke's neck around her arm, as if strangling him. "You take a taxi, don't you?"

"Yes," I say, turning my stare from Percy to her.

"The sky is falling outside, Annabeth. Are you sure you will wait for a taxi beneath the rain? I don't want to hear tomorrow that you have hypothermia or something."

"What other option do I have? How could I explain mom and dad if someone from the gym takes me? Maybe the problem would be telling them from where I know the person that takes me."

"I have another option for you," she says. Then, she turns to Percy. "Why don't you take her? You have the car that Uncle Poseidon lent you while you live here, and you know Annabeth's mother and father."

"_What_?" I ask. "Thalia, after what I said yesterday, it would be better to―"

"I'll take her, it's not a problem." Percy interrupts.


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI:** What-I-Don't-Like-About-You List

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 3,700+

**Beta Reader:** ForeverAGallagherGirl135!

**A/N: **Update, update! Hello, beautiful people! I needed to update because I already have _2_ chapters written—Catching Fire's trailer brought me all the inspiration ;_;, it was so...beautiful. Anyways, I'll be updating only one chapter, because I'll upload the second next week. There is a Sneak Peek, though, at the end of this chapter, as a thank you for the 103 followers! :).I hope you like it and thank you for the reviews; they are the origin of my inspiration—besides Catching Fire's trailer ;_;. With everything said, djshd!

* * *

It's curious how the weather can change completely in a couple of hours. I remember waking up this morning, noticing the sunlight slightly entering the room through the curtains. Who would've thought that a beautiful summer morning would turn to a catastrophic downpour?

Something as intriguing as the weather is Percy's attitude towards me. When did he stop being angry? If I'm not wrong he was furious at the mall, and during the training he was neutral. But now he acts like he cares about me; like he really wants me near. First of all because he doesn't want me to talk with Chiron about changing partners, and now he's insisting to take me home.

I remain standing at the entrance of the gym with arms crossed, staring outside absentmindedly. Why am I still here? Percy's busy changing his clothes like everyone else, and this could be my opportunity to leave without him noticing me. Yet, I stay here. I was the first one to get changed so I could leave, but now I can't do it. Something doesn't let me go.

"You ready?" asks Percy, snapping me out of my thoughts. He appears behind me with his usual serious face, holding with one hand a blue duffel bag similar to my orange one..

"Yes," I reply, heaving a sigh afterwards.

"Let's go, then. You know, before it gets worse outside."

"How can _that_ get worse?"

"I'm sure you don't want to know." He steps forward until he's just a foot away from me. "Here, let me help you with that." His hand reaches to grab my duffel bag and I let him take it.

Again, his attitude is strange. Yesterday, after he heard what I said he wouldn't let me be near. Now he's being gentle and brushes his arm against mine while we walk heading to his car―well, his father's car. Thalia said that Mr. Poseidon lent it to his son while living in New York.

Rain droplets start colliding against me, one after another, until I'm soaking wet in less than a minute of being outside.

"Here," says Percy, reaching for something inside his duffel bag, "cover with this." A t-shirt lands on my hands. It's the same shirt Percy was wearing at the mall today―marine blue and with a strong scent of the mall mixed with fragrance for men.

I do what he says and try to cover from the rain with the little fabric of the shirt. It's over my head now, and the smell of fragrance is stronger than before. I guess that's another thing I have in common with other girls. One of my favorite odors is the one of men, just like the one of new books, freshly trimmed grass, and coffee.

_Whoa_, is all I can think once we arrive to Mr. Poseidon's car.

If I'm not wrong it's a Maserati of the year. I don't know anything about cars, but Matthew and Bobby have been telling dad since February that they want the car that's on the cover of their magazine. They would be totally envious if they saw this, because it's the same white car they want.

"Nice car," I say, helping him to put everything inside the trunk.

"Thanks," he replies, "but it's not mine. It's dad's car."

"I know. I never said: _your_ car is nice."

"Touché."

The inside of the car is completely neat, with its clear-brown seats and gray mats. Should I get inside despite I'm all wet? That would only mess the cleanliness.

"Come in," says Percy as if reading my mind. He enters just like that and sits on the pilot's seat. Now I notice that he doesn't care because someone―Mr. Poseidon, probably―put some protectors over the seats.

"Okay," I reply and do like he does.

Once the door is closed I notice how cold I am. The rain didn't let me feel anything, but now that the water isn't hitting me my body is shivering and I can feel my fingers stiffening like ice.

"How much money did your father spend in this car?" I ask, trying to forget about the cold. _The cold is mental_. "I mean, this car has an approximate value of seventy-thousand _euros_."

"You know about cars?" he asks, turning to stare at me.

"No, but my brothers want this car for dad. Don't dare appearing at my house with this, because my brothers will probably steal it or something."

"Well, if I can't go to your house you'll have to walk from here." The mockery can be noticed in his voice, and I can see his usual little smile.

"It's not a bad idea."

I open the door and start getting out of the car, but a strong hand grips my wrist and pulls me back inside.

"It was a joke, you know," says Percy while frowning, stretching in front of me to close the door. While he does that the back of his head is in front of my face, and his hair is tempting. I don't know why, but it is. _And_ I don't know why I'm even thinking about him.

"I thought you always were serious," I say.

He doesn't say anything more and turns the car's engine on. Warm air starts coming out of the grids, touching my body and making me feel an enormous relief. Cold and I aren't very good friends.

While the car moves raindrops fall hard on the windshield and make a sound similar to gunfire―or at least that's how I think it hears. The radio's music can't be heard due to the roaring sounds coming from outside. Let's just hope that we get home alive. I have the quartz hanging from my neck, so it'll probably give me luck to stay alive.

I don't know why, but I remain staring curiously at the boy next to me. If Percy Jackson was already serious now he must look like a robot. His stare is on the road and his eyes don't blink for anything. One of his hands is on the steering wheel while the other is on the gear lever. This reminds me of a futuristic movie in which a robot is given direct orders to do something and nothing more.

"What?" he asks while staring at the road. Does he notice that I'm staring at him?_ Of course, idiot. Why else did he ask 'what'?_

"Nothing," I answer and turn my eyes to the window beside me. It would be a good technique to avoid questions―if I could see anything from outside. "I have a question."

"Ask, then."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why am I doing _what_?"

"Well, I don't know."

"You're confusing me, Annabeth."

I turn my stare to him even though he's concentrated in driving. "Well, first you act like you're angry. Then you act like if nothing happened. Now you act like you care about me? I don't know what I'm doing in this car."

"I'm just being gentle. Do you have a problem with that?"

"I expected you to answer with the truth. You're being gentle? After you didn't want me to explain anything yesterday and after you didn't want to be near to me this morning?"

"Well, you weren't very_ kind_ yesterday."

"I know I wasn't kind, but I was saying the truth."

"And that's why you're here. So we can fix that."

"What do you mean?"

The car starts lowering its speed until we reach to a brake. If I'm not wrong―because the water doesn't let me see through the windshield―we stopped because the stoplight is red. And when I turn back to Percy he's leaned a little bit to my side, staring directly at my eyes.

"We only have a couple of days knowing each other, Annabeth," he says, "so let's talk, so we can fix everything."

"I still don't understand," I say, moving a little bit backwards, leaning my back against the door.

"In these days that I've known you, what haven't you liked about me? Tell me. Make a list. I'll not get angry, but I'll do a list about what I don't like about you, too. And we'll make an agreement and try to change for the other, so that this thing can work between us."

Alright, the last sentence is confusing. "What are you talking about when you say: 'this thing'?"

"Why? You're still worried that I can be romantically interested in you?"

For the first time―at least with me―I see him grin. It's the same smile I saw on his face yesterday with Thalia. There's something different, though―the pinkish of his cheeks, probably.

"Alright, I'll do what you say," I announce. "I don't like when―"

Just like I did earlier he places his fingers on my mouth, stopping me from talking. Just before he can say anything the stoplight turns green, and he removes the fingers from my mouth to continue driving.

"What?" I ask. "Didn't you tell me to do that?"

"I told you to make a list," he answers without staring at me. "Write it down at your house. You can give it to me tomorrow."

"Why can't I just say everything here?"

"Because it'll be easier for me so I won't forget about anything you dislike. But if you don't want to write we can do something―"

"I'll write it, it's alright."

I give him some indications to reach my house. While he drives I start thinking about the list. What will I tell him? I don't like him to give me orders―neither him nor anyone. He's never been rude, but I won't like him if he gets to be. I don't like the way he doesn't stop staring at me. I don't like how he kisses me.

That's all I can think so far and start using my iPhone to write it in a note. I'll write it down on paper later, at home. By the end it looks like this:

* * *

_Things I don't like about you:_

―_That you give me orders._

―_You've never been rude, but I won't like if you get to be someday._

―_That you stare at me non-stopping._

―_That you kiss me._

* * *

"What are you writing?" he asks, and I notice that we're just arriving to my house. I can see the enormous front door with mom standing there―waiting for me to arrive, probably. I'm not exactly sure of her reaction when she sees the car reach to a brake.

"The list you asked me for," I say, placing the iPhone back in my pocket. I grab the t-shirt lying on the mat, which is all damp now, but it still can help me to cover from the water. "Thank you for the ride."

"I'll accompany you to the entrance," says Percy and gets out of the car quickly, opening my door and covering me from the water by…hugging me tight against his chest.

I try to push him away, but he does it alone once we're out of the water. The way he shakes his head to remove the raindrops from his hair reminds me of a dog, and I can't help to smile at that.

"What?" he asks, noticing what I do―like always.

"Nothing," I answer. "Again, thank you for the ride."

"It's not a problem. Oh, and remember to give me the list tomorrow."

"Alright." When I say that, a question starts bothering me. "Why are you doing this?"

"What am I doing _now_?"

"This thing about the list. Why don't you just let me talk with Chiron? That would only save us from problems."

His mouth opens slightly to answer, his cheeks turning a little bit pink. But the answer never comes, because mom joins us still dressed in her cowgirl outfit, smiling.

"Percy," she says, "what are you doing here?"

"I gave Annabeth a ride," he answers. "It's good to see you, Mrs. Chase."

"It's good to see you, too. How are your parents? Did they already leave?"

"This morning. Now I'm alone here―except for my cousin and her parents."

"Well, you're always welcome here. Actually, do you want to have dinner with us?" My stare lands on mom. Why is she doing this now?

"I don't want to be a bother," he says, shaking his head slightly.

"It's not a problem, boy. My husband won't be here tonight because he has an important meeting out of the city―just in case you're worried about the food. And if the food isn't enough we can order to make you some. Come on, I insist. Besides, you can't go with this weather. Why don't you stay a little while this chaos calms?"

Mom can be so insisting some times. Just like this morning, when she managed to make me go to buy those dresses for the graduation. She ended choosing the dresses, but I liked them.

Percy nods finally. "Alright, I accept your invitation. But just for a little while. I don't want to be a bother."

"You're not a bother for anyone," says mom, smiling and walking inside the house.

"I know of someone who thinks of me as a bother," says Percy to himself, and I notice that he's staring at me.

I roll my eyes and grab his shoulder. "Come in if you're staying for dinner."

Rita receives us inside the house with a pair of towels, and we start drying ourselves in the living room. Even though it's summer someone lit the fire place. Maybe it's because everything's so cold here when it rains.

When I'm completely ready I wait for Percy to finish getting dry. The same question of always appears in my mind: why does he distract me too much? My girly attitude is working a lot lately, because I'm always staring at his body. I stare at the way his shirt glues to his chest because of the dampness.

And then I remember what Rachel said this morning. _He'll be a handsome boy, but that's not what will make you feel attracted for him―well, not too much._

Something over his collarbone gets my attention. The shirt is glued to his body, and I can notice that he's wearing something like a necklace just beneath it. It has the same shape of my quartz.

"Hey," I say, lifting his shirt and grabbing the quartz, "isn't that my―?"

But I stop, noticing that I never took the necklace off. Maybe it fell off me, but I doubt it. My other hand reaches to my neck and I notice that the quartz is still there, and this turns to an awkward moment.

My hand is grabbing Percy's necklace, and at the same time I feel my hand leaned against his chest. It's strange, but I can feel his skin turning warm while his cheeks turn a little bit pink―though the serious expression never leaves his face.

"I'm sorry," I say, pulling my hand. "I thought it was mine." I reach to grab my necklace and show it to him, just to prove him that I'm not crazy.

"So, you have one too?" he asks.

"Yes. A girl named Rachel gifted it to me today, at the mall."

"Was she a girl with fiery red hair?"

"That girl exactly."

"She's the same girl that gifted me this necklace. It was strange. After you left she just poked me with a hairbrush and said, 'Have this, you'll need it. Trust me.' And then she was gone. Thalia was a little bit taken aback after that."

"I see," I say, crossing my arms. "Well, we should be going to the dining room. Mom must be waiting for us."

**. . . **

While Percy's at the bathroom I scribble on a little piece of paper the what-I-don't-like-about-you thingy. But while I do it something doesn't want me to write anything. He was so different during dinner, and maybe I don't want him to change. He was so kind and gentle, as if he really wants this thing between us to work. It sounds strange, I know, but I'm talking about our training partner-training partner relationship only.

Mom is already asleep, but she asked me to take care of Percy while the downpour calms a little. She doesn't want him to leave unless everything's better outside. And it's alright for me. Not that I want him here, but I can hear the scandalous thunders above us. Outside sounds like one of those minefields of Matthew and Bobby's videogames.

Just when I finish writing the green-eyed boy appears and sits on the couch across from me, placing a folded little piece of paper over the coffee table. I stare at it curiously and then turn my gaze at him.

"What's that?" I ask.

"The list. I told you I was also writing a list of what I dislike about you."

"Can I…?"

"Take a look at it if you want. You'll keep it, after all. And I'll keep the one you're making."

My hand reaches to grab the little paper, and before I open it my mind starts thinking what it can say. _You're too demanding_._ You're really annoying_. _You're hateful_.

It's in blank. The little rectangle doesn't have anything written, and I know it because I check on both sides and there isn't anything visible.

"It's blank," I say, staring at Percy now.

He shrugs. "Maybe I like how you are. Maybe I don't want you to change."

I feel my cheeks getting warm, partly because I think that was a compliment, and in other hand because he didn't write anything about me. And here I am, still trying to imagine what other things I can write about him.

"Oh," is the only thing I say. I grab my own piece of paper and think better of what it's written. Do I really hate all those things about him?

Instinctively I start crossing out the last two points. Maybe I don't dislike the way he stares at me. Maybe I even like when he kisses my cheek. _What the hell are you thinking, Chase?_

"I'm done," I say, dragging the piece of paper over the coffee table for him to grab it.

His eyes analyze carefully what I wrote, and then his eyes lock with mine. "Alright, I promise I'll not give you orders anymore. And I'll never be rude―though I don't know why you think I'm like that."

"Thalia said you were like that. I guess you heard that yesterday."

He nods. "And, what do the last two points say?"

"Forget about them. They were errors." My cheeks turn red.

"Alright," he says and stands up, stretching his arm to me. I get up and stare at his hand. "I promise I'll change for you while you promise to continue to be like you're right now. It's a deal?"

"It's a deal," I answer, smiling and reaching to grab his hand.

But he pulls it away from me.

"Why don't we close this deal tomorrow?" The corners of his lips tilt a bit up. "I mean, in a restaurant, where we can celebrate that you're about to get graduated. _And_ that you're my future schoolmate―though I know that since the day of the dinner with my parents."

Oh, I forgot that mom told him about the graduation this weekend. She _invited_ him, and even gave him the school's address so he can go.

"I'll do what I can to go," he said after the invitation.

"Why?" I ask teasingly. "You want to make our mothers happy by inviting me to a date?"

He shrugs, causing me to smile. "Maybe," he says, "or maybe I do it to make myself happy. Who knows?"

"Oh, you're so funny." I can't keep the sarcasm from my voice.

"Is that a yes?"

"What other option do I have? We haven't closed the deal, and I don't want any more stay-away-from-me whims."

"Give me your number, then. And I'll call you tomorrow to tell you the plan."

I write my number on the list and hand it back to him. He places it inside his pocket and, again, the grin is there.

"Well, I think I must leave." He starts walking towards the entrance, but I stop him by grabbing his wrist.

"Mom doesn't want you to leave until everything's better outside," I say.

"I only stood because your mother was here, but now that she's asleep I can go. I don't think you want me to stay the entire night, right? Because the forecast says that it won't stop raining until tomorrow."

"Oh. I guess you must go, then. But…be careful."

"Why are you doing this?"

I stare at him curiously. "What?"

"First you act like you hate me, and now you act like you care about me." His tone of voice is mimicking mine, and when he stops talking the beautiful smile is back on his face.

I blush, ashamed, and grab his shoulder before dragging him to the entrance. "Shut up. I thought you needed to go."

"Yes, I need to go." He steadies, placing his hands in his pockets and turning to stare at me. "But I have something to do before."

Like the past times, I remain paralyzed as he leans forward and kisses my cheek. My mind wanders somewhere far away, and I don't know why I'm leaning my cheek against his lips, feeling them.

Then, I blush, because I notice that the kiss is over and he's staring at me, leaning my cheek against him.

The grin is back―stupid but beautiful grin. "I'll call you tomorrow, then. Good night."

I watch as he walks back to the car, getting completely wet once he enters the rain. And then he's gone, heading towards the city.

I'm not sure why, but a little chuckle escapes from my mouth as I cross my arms. Suddenly I'm thinking of what mom and Sally said. Maybe it's true, and a relationship between…Percy and I wouldn't be bad.

The idea that I'll have dinner with him, at a restaurant, makes me feel anxious of tomorrow night. Tomorrow he'll call me and tell me what will happen, and I'll try to be ready.

But, the next day, he never calls…

* * *

_Chapter VII: Sneak Peek_

_"Huh," I say, "so now you care about me?"_

_He nods slowly, thinking about what I just asked. "Yes, I think so. I guess. We were planning to do something before I disappeared, weren't we?"_

_"Yes," I smile widely and mockingly. "By the way, thank you for calling, mister."_

_"So you're angry? Is it because the date never happened?" he asks, leaning a bit forward._

_"Maybe, maybe not. I at least expected a call―not necessarily about the_ dinner._ A message would've been good, saying, 'I'll not be able to see you for_ three weeks,_ because I'll go to who-knows-where.'"_

_For the first time I hear him chuckle―a slight chuckle. And he ends shaking his head and staring into my eyes._

_"What so funny?" I ask, blushing red from anger._

_"It's not an insult, but I'm laughing about how predictable you are. I_ knew_ you were getting angry about this. Let me explain you why I_ didn't_ call you," he says, getting his wallet out. "Remember what was happening the last time I saw you? It was_ raining._ What happens when it's raining? Something_ wet_ falls from the clouds. What is that wet thing? It's called_ water._ And what happens to freshly printed gel ink when it's in contact with water?_ This_ happens."_

_He opens his wallet and takes out a recognizable sheet of paper. It's the list I wrote the last time I saw him, though there's something different about it. There isn't a single understandable letter or number. It looks like if a bomb of ink fell on the paper._

_"I'm really sorry, Annabeth," he continues, staring at the paper, "for not calling you to…scribble, scribble, shaped-like-a-butt spot, scribble and scribble. I have an iPhone, and it's a really good Smartphone, but it doesn't have these types of symbols." He places the paper back in his wallet and gives a step forward, grabbing my shoulders. "Understand, Annabeth, that if I didn't call you it was because I couldn't. Can't we just forget about this incident? If I disappeared it was because something as important as our_ date_ happened."_

_I shrug and remove his hands from my shoulders, crossing my own arms over my chest. "By the way, what happened? Why did you leave?"_

_He heaves a sigh and I can notice that it's something he doesn't want to remember. "My father was kidnapped."_


	7. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII****:** Three Weeks After

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 4,300+

**Beta Reader:** ForeverAGallagherGirl135. Always helping me a lot, thank you!

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I took the decision that as long as next chapter is already written I'll be updating every six days. In a way it feels less than a week. Anyways, I want to thank you a lot again for the reviews! I like that you like the story, and I hope I can continue writing what you like! Also, if you have any suggestions of what can happen after this chapter or later in the story I am more than willing to know it! I usually get inspiration by writing what readers like. With everything said, thanks for reading!

* * *

I remain staring at the sky, swinging my legs back and forth inside the water of the pool. There are only a few days left before it's time to go to school. Summer passed really fast, and the best way of finishing it would be to attend the tournament that will take place in Boston, Massachusetts the last weekend of vacation. The problem is that I can't think of a way to ask mom for permission to go without her knowing that I train at Chiron's gym.

"Annabeth," says mom, snapping me out of my reverie, "I asked you a question. You seem distracted, is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's fine," I say, shaking my head and turning to stare at my mother. She doesn't know, yet, that the only secret I keep from her now is the one about the gym. And that I'm distracted thinking of a way to go to that tournament. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear. What is it?"

She removes the sunglasses from her eyes, revealing those intense gray eyes like clouds in the sky. It's strange to see her like this right now; caring about me, spending time at the pool when neither of us likes to swim a lot. Before, when she had a rotten attitude, I wouldn't believe this scene.

"I asked if you have known anything about Sally's son. Percy," she says. "It's not to bother you, but I really liked the boy."

A sigh escapes from my mouth and I turn to stare at somewhere else, not meeting my mother's gaze again. No, I haven't known anything about him. Not since the day he brought me home, and that I was really anxious of our dinner next night.

"I don't know anything about him," I answer, running my fingers through my hair. "I haven't known anything from him for three weeks. And I guess I don't want to know anything."

"Annabeth." Mom's tone of voice is different. It's the kind of tone she uses when she feels bad for someone; like pity. "Is it because of the dinner?"

"What are you talking about, mom?"

"You don't have to lie to me. I knew about the dinner. You told me, remember? Even though you're serious and contain your emotions I could see how excited you were about that dinner. You don't want to know anything about him…because he never called you?"

No, it's not like that. Well, maybe. Kind of. The last time I saw him I gave him my number. If something happened―I know that something happened, because Thalia has also disappeared for the same time―I expected at least a message. I don't know; a phone call wouldn't have been bad. But he did neither of them. Thalia's case is understandable, because she never had my number. I guess that the dinner thing and how he acted with me wasn't too important, because it didn't deserve a call.

"You're imagining things, mom," I say, trying to end with the subject. "What time is it?"

"Two-fifty," she answers, staring at the cellphone resting on the little table beside her chair.

"I need to go."

After taking out my legs from the water I stand up, grabbing one of the towels over the table and drying my skin. It's time to go to train, and I seriously need to talk with Luke. He's been really busy lately with his almost girlfriend, that's why he hasn't talked with me a lot. We only talk during training time, because he's my temporary training partner while we know something about the disappeared cousins. And I need to know what he suggests, because there must be some way of going to that tournament.

"Annabeth, I have a doubt," says mom, grabbing her things from the same table and getting ready to go inside the house. "For a week now I've been making myself the same question. What do you have to do every afternoon? You always leave at the same hour. Is there something you haven't told me?"

My body stiffens at her question, causing every single hair in my body to lift from the skin. She had never asked that before. I thought she would never ask what I do and would trust me.

"I told you, mom," I say, giving her a faint smile. "I visit a friend and we always find something to do while we're on vacation so that we don't stay in home every day and do nothing."

Her eyes are fixed on me. She's always a good listener. Finally, she nods, but I can see in her eyes that she doesn't believe it completely. I guess I should plan the perfect way of telling her the truth. What is she going to say if she sees me going out every day when I'm in school? It'll be more than obvious that I'm not doing an only-for-vacation thing.

"Alright, I'll trust you," she says, putting her sandals on and starting towards the house. "But, if it's not true, you know I'll always be here to listen to you. I made that promise, didn't I? So, if you need to tell me something, I'm more than willing to hear it."

When she's no longer here I start feeling guilty of lying to her. Throughout these three weeks she's changed completely from the woman I once knew. Now I know everything about her. I hadn't realized before that I didn't know how she and dad met each other. And now it's me who is keeping secrets from her―well, only one secret. But it's still bad, because she's opened a lot with me and I can't tell her a thing that I know she will understand.

_You have to tell her this week_, my subconscious says. _If she knows maybe it'll be easier to ask her for permission to go out of the city. You can even bring Luke so that she knows that a good guy will be with you during the tournament._

It's true and maybe I should bring Luke so she knows that I'll have a good companion during the trip.

**. . . **

When I'm just one block away from the gym I notice the blond guy heading to towards the same place I'm walking to. That dark-green backpack is easily recognizable for me, hanging from the broad shoulders of a tall boy.

Instinctively I run and join Luke, covering his eyes from behind like I sometimes do when he doesn't see me. His hands place over mine and he tries to recognize who is the owner of the hands.

"Kyle?" he asks, not knowing who I really am. If a lot of people didn't do it too much he would easily recognize me. But since her almost girlfriend, friends and I do it, he barely guesses who the person behind is.

"No," I say jokingly. "I'm your mother."

"How funny, Annabeth. What do you want? If I'm not wrong you only do this when you want to ask me a favor."

"Hey, that's not true. I partly also do it because you're my best friend."

"So, you don't need to ask me any favor?"

I blush and release him. Maybe he knows me a lot, even more that my mother. "Well, not exactly."

"See? You only use me. You only play with me, like a toy. I sometimes doubt if this friendship is true." For a moment I think he's talking seriously, but then he turns around, pretending to be part of one of those soap operas we were watching when we went to eat together two weeks ago. Why put something more interesting, like History Channel or something, when you can watch soap operas?

"Don't be ridiculous," I say, keeping a laugh trapped in my throat. "I need to talk with you."

"What do you need?"

"Let's leave that for the end of the conversation. Right now I need you to give me a suggestion. You know, before training starts, because during that time we'll only train and after that you're always busy with your crush."

His cheeks turn completely red, unlike Percy's that only turn a little bit pink. Wait, why am I thinking about him? I'm not supposed to remember him―at least not until he's back, but…I don't think I want to have something romantic with him anymore.

"Alright," he intertwines our fingers and pulls me to a nearby bench. We sit there and he starts fiddling with our fingers―old habit he's been doing since he had a crush on me. Now, despite he almost has a girlfriend, he continues doing it. "Tell me your problem, or why do you need a suggestion."

"Do you think I should tell mom?" I ask, not saying anything more.

"What?"

"You know, that I train at the gym. It's the only secret I'm keeping from her. And I really want to go to next week's tournament. I'll need her help for that―though I could also invent something, like that I want to visit a friend or something and then come back."

"Uh, I don't think inventing something would be a great idea. After you left yesterday I talked with Chiron. He didn't know that this is the most important tournament of the year, so it won't last only a weekend. You know how much will it take to be over? A _whole_ week. A lot of students are already cancelling, saying that there will be other tournaments during the year. Others, like me, are already planning what they'll do. I'm twenty, so I'm pretty capable of staying in a hotel there. Chiron thinks it's a good idea, and we should all stay in one―well, the ones that are going. And if you tell your mother that you'll stay with a friend she'll ask you for the number of the place you'll be staying at. Will you give her the number of the hotel?"

I hadn't thought of that. I guess I didn't think too much of anything, just about inventing something that can let me go to Boston to participate in the tournament. Now my only option is to tell her the truth, and maybe she will come to talk with Chiron or something to make sure that I'll be alright and let me go for the entire week—if she's planning to let me go, of course.

"Well, I guess the only thing I can do is tell mom the truth," I say, running my thumb over his knuckles. "Well, I was already planning to tell her, though I had doubts. The problem now is to convince her to let me go for a whole week to Boston. Maybe Chiron could talk with her, or maybe my _best friend_ could come."

His eyes widen and he releases my hand, standing up and shaking his head. "Oh, so that's what you want?" he asks. "No, Annabeth, I'm definitely not doing it. This is something that you should fix with her alone. I don't want to get into problems."

"Please." I stand up and join him. "Maybe if she knows you she'll know that I'll have a good guy as a companion during the tournament."

"You think that, Annabeth? Let me tell you that if I were a mother and my daughter came home with a stranger guy, telling me that she wants to spend a whole week at another city in a _hotel_ accompanied by that guy, the last thing I would do is let her go. Why don't you just tell her alone? And if you need someone for support why don't you take someone she knows and trusts? I don't even know your mother's name."

"I'm telling _you_ because she doesn't know anyone from the gym. The only person she knows is―" I remember, then, who is the only person that she knows from the gym. "Percy. Don't tell me to ask him for help, because you know perfectly that he's been disappeared for three weeks like Thalia. Besides, I don't think I want to ask _him_ for a favor."

"Are you sure? Maybe you want to think it over. He's your only option right now. The only person your mother knows."

"I'm sure. Besides, I told you he's still disappeared."

"You know, I think I see otherwise."

My body stiffens and I follow his gaze. There is a white car waiting for the stoplight to turn green across the street. From here I can see Thalia with her spiky dark hair, moving his head from side to side while her earphones are on her ears. Then, there's…Percy, driving, with the same serious expression I remember from three weeks ago.

The green light indicates the cars to continue their way, and the white Maserati continues advancing. There's a moment when they pass next to us, and Percy casually notices me. That causes his eyebrows to tilt a bit up, but he doesn't stop, continuing to drive until he reaches to the gym one block away from us.

"Aren't you curious to know what happened to those two? I mean, something must have happened, because they disappeared without saying anything," says Luke. _As if I didn't know that_.

"Kind of," I answer.

"We should be going, then. You know, maybe we can get to know something. And, Annabeth, think about what I told you. Talk with your mom alone or have Percy help you."

I don't reply to what he says and start to walk towards the gym.

We arrive to the entrance just in time to see Thalia and Percy walk towards the door. She instantly sees us and runs to us, jumping between us and hugging both of us from our necks. I almost fall on my back, but her grip on my neck is strong and she holds me in the air.

"Wow, I leave some time and find both of you weaker than before," she says, helping us to get up.

"It's good to see you too, Thals," Luke and I say at the same time, and, like always, we chuckle about it.

"Guys, you don't know how much I missed training. I think my belly is growing, because I've been eating without doing some exercise."

"Oh, Thalia, you're always finding the correct thing to say—even after disappearing for three weeks," I say sarcastically, making her, Luke and…Percy smile. "What happened? Why did you disappear just like that?"

"Everything in due time," she answers. Then, she sucks in breath and gives a step backwards, joining with Percy. "Oh, I forgot I wasn't supposed to hug you." She elbows Percy in the ribs. "Percy, here, should be the one hugging you. He didn't stop asking if I knew about you―even when I made clear like five times that I don't have your number and without it I couldn't know anything about you."

It's clear in my mind the last time I saw him, and how his cheeks turned pink, just like right now. I roll my eyes and cross my arms, releasing a chuckle.

"Huh," I say, "so now you care about me?"

He nods slowly, thinking about what I just asked. "Yes, I think so. I guess. We were planning to do something before I disappeared, weren't we?"

"Yes," I smile widely and mockingly. "By the way, thank you for calling, mister."

"So you're angry? Is it because the date never happened?" he asks, leaning a bit forward.

"Maybe, maybe not. I at least expected a call―not necessarily about the _dinner_. A message would've been good, saying, 'I'll not be able to see you for _three weeks_, because I'll go to who-knows-where.'"

For the first time I hear him chuckle―a slight chuckle. And he ends shaking his head and staring into my eyes.

"What so funny?" I ask, blushing red from anger.

"It's not an insult, but I'm laughing about how predictable you are. I _knew_ you were getting angry about this. Let me explain you why I _didn't_ call you," he says, getting his wallet out. "Remember what was happening the last time I saw you? It was _raining_. What happens when it's raining? Something _wet_ falls from the clouds. What is that wet thing? It's called _water_. And what happens to freshly printed gel ink when it's in contact with water? _This_ happens."

He opens his wallet and takes out a recognizable sheet of paper. It's the list I wrote the last time I saw him, though there's something different about it. There isn't a single understandable letter or number. It looks like if a bomb of ink fell on the paper.

"I'm really sorry, Annabeth," he continues, staring at the paper, "for not calling you to…scribble, scribble, shaped-like-a-butt spot, scribble and scribble. I have an iPhone, and it's a really good Smartphone, but it doesn't have these types of symbols." He places the paper back in his wallet and gives a step forward, grabbing my shoulders. "Understand, Annabeth, that if I didn't call you it was because I couldn't. Can't we just forget about this incident? If I disappeared it was because something as important as our _date_ happened."

I shrug and remove his hands from my shoulders, crossing my own arms over my chest. "By the way, what happened? Why did you leave?"

He heaves a sigh and I can notice that it's something he doesn't want to remember. "My father was kidnapped."

My body stiffens by hearing that, and surprisingly I find myself doing what I do to Luke when he's depressed, or when something bad happened to him―or when we talk. My hand reaches to grab Percy's hand and I intertwine our fingers. He doesn't say anything, but I can feel his body stiffening before he sighs again.

"I didn't know," I say, and I can't help the pity in my voice. "I'm sorry. Is he alright?"

"He is," he says, and then he's rubbing his soft thumb over my knuckles. I flinch and release his hand. He just stares at me concerned, but then continues talking. "He was saved two days ago, and we came back yesterday to the city."

I think of how I reacted, and how I complained about him not calling me. I feel awful. "I'm sorry for how I reacted, I didn't know."

"Don't worry about it. And…is the date option still available?"

I meet his eyes and nod slightly. "The _dinner_ option is still available. It's not to be rude, but I guess I don't want anything, you know, sentimental between us."

"Uh, guys," I hear Thalia say, "I didn't know the things were so…intense."

She and Luke are just standing there, faces red. Thalia is scratching the back of her head, looking at the floor, and Luke is whistling, staring at the sky. I glare at them and start towards the entrance, hanging my duffel bag over my shoulder.

"At least," says Percy behind me before I can enter the gym completely, "let me drive you home after training. I think I don't trust people anymore after what happened with dad."

I sigh and nod, not turning to stare at him. "You can drive me home," I say, and then walk inside the gym.

**. . .**

"Thank you for the ride. Again," I say, giving Percy a slight smile. "Want to come in? I mean, so you can see mom―between us she's been worried about you, because you never…called."

"I do want to go inside," he says. "With you."

I don't say anything and get outside, followed by Percy. Rita, like always, opens the door and lets us in. She gives me a smile, and then does the same with Percy, but this time saying, "Hello, mister."

"Rita, where is mom?" I ask. "Percy came to say hi."

"She's in the kitchen. I'll go and tell her―"

"No, I'll do it. I need to tell her something in private, after all."

If I hadn't said that I have to talk with mom privately Rita would've argued. She just nods, and while I start towards the kitchen I hear her offering Percy something to eat or drink.

Mom is leaning against one of the kitchen's counters, talking and laughing with the cook. Alright, I never thought that I would see her like this. Now she even is friends with the workers.

"Mom," I say, "I'm back."

She turns her attention to me and smiles. "Annabeth."

"Can I talk with you privately?" I sit on one of the high-chairs and wait for mom's answer. The cook raises her eyebrows and gives a smile, heading outside the room. And mom and I are left alone.

"What do you need to tell me?" asks mom, standing in front of me.

"I need to tell you the truth. Remember earlier when you asked what I do all the afternoons?"

"I remember. So, you lied to me?"

I sigh. "Yes, I…I lied to you. Remember the day of the dinner with the Jacksons? Percy―he's here, by the way, to say hi―said that he trains in a gym. I…do the same as him. Every afternoon I go to train, and I'm one of the best students."

Like always, she listens carefully. For moment I think she will say something. I don't know, maybe I expect her to complain. But she just nods.

"I promised I would listen to you, and I understand your situation. If training in that place makes you happy I'm happy. Don't worry, I won't tell anything to your father. And…are you as good as you say?"

I smile, and she smiles too. "Really good, it's a thing I love a lot. I don't know what I would do if dad prohibited me to go."

"And what do you do there?"

"I learn to fight, to defend myself, to use weapons. And as students we participate in tournaments, and I'm telling you this because next week there will be one, and I would really love to go."

"A tournament? Well, I guess you can go. Where will it be?"

"It'll be in Boston, but…the tournament will last a whole week."

"A whole week, Annabeth? In _Boston_? That's different, Annabeth. I don't know. I can't take you to other city for a whole week. I have to be here with your father, too."

"Actually I expected you to stay here. You know, to distract dad and so he won't get angry. I was planning to go with the rest of the gym. Everyone will stay in a hotel."

"In a _hotel_, Annabeth. That's _completely_ different. I don't think you should go. It's not that I don't want you to go, but I don't know if it's safe. I don't know any of the persons that will go with you. How will I trust them?"

"But mom―"

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping," someone says. Mom and I turn to the kitchen's entrance, where Percy is standing with his cute blush, making his skin pink, "but I heard your problem. You don't have to worry, Mrs. Chase. I will go to that tournament, too. And if you're worried about Annabeth staying with a bunch of strangers―for you―in a hotel she can stay with me. Dad spent his youth in Boston, so he has a little apartment there. She can stay there―there is a bed and a couch. I wouldn't mind if she stays with the bed and I sleep on the couch. And I _swear_ that I'm not, well, a pervert. I'll not do anything to your daughter. It's a promise."

I don't know what was doing Percy hearing our conversation, but I don't care. He's my hero, and I turn to mom, waiting for an approving answer. She stares at Percy, thinking. Finally, she smiles and nods.

"Alright," she says, "I'll let you go to that tournament, but _only_ if you're planning to stay with Percy like he suggests. I trust any son of Sally."

"Really, mom?" I ask, almost shouting. "I can _go_? My first tournament!"

"Yes, Annabeth, you can go. We'll talk about it later. Right now I have to make sure someone keeps your secret. I know how _cooks_ like to eavesdrop when it comes to secrets."

Mom smiles and then heads towards the door, and I can see a faint image of the cook blushing.

I turn to Percy, and he's just smiling―yes, smiling completely at me.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask, smiling, too, and walking to him.

"For no reason at all," he says.

"Well, thank you."

I grab his head between my hands and pull his cheek to my lips. When I'm kissing his cheek I can feel his skin turn warm. Then, I separate from the kiss and walk toward the entrance. But before I can walk farther, a hand grabs my wrist and forces me to turn around.

Percy stares down at me, blushing, and then says, "I know I always say it, but after three weeks of not being here it's really good to see you again."

His face leans forward and he kisses my cheek, gentle and slow. And again, I feel myself attracted to his kiss, because I grab his shirt and pull him while I lean my cheek deeper against his lips. I realize, then, what I'm doing, and push him apart. _You said nothing romantic between him and you_.

"I have to talk with mom," I say, blushing. "It is good to see you, too."

He blushes again but remains serious, and then gives a nod. "I must be going."

"Thank you, again."

He starts heading towards the entrance but stops at the door. He turns back and joins me again, and then takes out a pen from his pocket.

"Dinner tomorrow?" he asks, smiling. He had this planned.

I chuckle and grab the pen, scribbling my number on his arm. "Dinner tomorrow."


	8. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII:** An Overhearing Session

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 4,400+

**Beta Reader:** ForeverAGallagherGirl135. Always helping me a lot and making my work better!

**A/N:** As promised I'm updating after six days! I have to use the few days I have left before going back to school, so I'll continue writing even more! Hope you like this—probably you will. Also, I know that the age limit in America is twenty-one. But here, where I live, it's eighteen. So, ignore the age-limit thingy—you'll know why later. I think it's unnecessary to thank you for the reviews, because you must know by now that I'm always really grateful for them and for every new follower and favorite! iosadhsi! Oh, and by the way; next chapter I'll start writing again fighting scenes. You know, it's necessary for a tournament that involves a lot of fight.

* * *

"I won't go against your trip to Boston," says mom, standing a few feet away and staring at me with her fierce, motherly glare, "as long as you keep your promise of staying with Percy. I still don't know who your teacher is, neither your classmates, so for now I can only trust Sally's son. Understand?"

"Clearly," I answer, feeling too happy that I can't help placing my stretched hand over my forehead and salute my mother like a cadet to a military captain.

She rolls her eyes, but I can see the slight upward curve formed by her mouth. Inside my mind I'm jumping, wanting to scream and hug someone while saying, 'I'm going to a tournament!' But I contain and just imagine how happy I'll be if I get to win a trophy.

Suddenly, instead of feeling blood running through my veins I feel like there's ice―a glacier, probably. I hadn't thought of that. Winning a trophy will be difficult. Especially because Luke said that it's the most important tournament of the year. I might not have ever gone to one, but they talk about them in the gym. In those kinds of important tournaments a lot of people participate. Some even come from farther cities, like from San Diego, or from San Francisco. Winning will be as difficult as hoping that your name is drawn from an urn to win a car.

_What the hell are you thinking, Chase?_ My subconscious scolds me, reminding me the same words that Chiron says to everyone before participating in events like this. We don't go to win―but if we can it is better―we go to have fun, and to show the rest of the people what we've learned with our hard training. If we lose, we know at least we tried.

Yep. I have to keep that mentality, or I'll be like a vampire. But instead of needing blood I would need triumph over everyone.

"Want me to buy you some new clothes for the trip?" asks mom, hanging her purse over her shoulder and walking to the front door. She places her sunglasses on and stares at me while Rita appears and opens the door. "I'm heading to the mall. You'll need a suitcase if you'll stay for a week, and we don't have any big ones. Matthew and Bobby took the ones we have to your Aunt's. They come back this Sunday, but, well, you're going this Saturday."

"No. I have enough clothes," I say, giving a smile and throwing myself over the couch. "I only need a suitcase. Oh. And it would be good if you bring me one of those smoothies I like."

"Alright, if I'm going to the mall it's to buy things you'll need for this trip, not to buy you smoothies, Miss." She places her hands over her hips and turns around, walking to the door. I think that she's talking seriously. But then she stops in the exact point to be outside and inside at the same time. "What flavor?"

"Blueberry with banana, please!" I shout, grinning, and she gives a nod.

When Rita goes back to do her chores I'm left alone. And…now what? I guess I got used to spend every morning with mom, and now that it isn't like that, I don't have any idea of what to do. _Remember, Chase; what did you do before your mother changed?_

Now that I think of it I never did anything special. Most of the time I was out, avoiding to spend time with my parents. But now I guess it's not necessary to do it.

I don't think of anything else and head to mom's library, searching for a good book to read. She and I have different taste in books, but there must be at least one that can draw my attention. The only one I find that doesn't have something related to romance and politics is one about the Earth in the future, where humans are slaves of powerful and smart creatures that emerged from the sea. I didn't know that mom likes to read fantasy novels. I guess there's a lot that I'll need to learn from her throughout the time.

While heading back to the living room Rita appears, grabbing my phone and placing it in my hand.

"Someone's calling you, Miss," she says, motioning for me to answer. "You forgot it in the kitchen after breakfast."

"Thank you," I say.

She disappears while I stare at the screen. The number is one I don't recognize. The only call I expect today is…Percy's―I feel my cheeks turning a bit warm at the thought. But, clearly, the number doesn't belong to a cellphone. It belongs to a local number, and I wonder who it is.

I glide my finger over the screen, dragging the 'Answer' option from one edge to another.

"Hello?" I answer, feeling curious of knowing who the owner of the relaxed breathing is.

"Hello, Annabeth," the owner of the breathing says.

"Who's this?" I ask, suddenly imagining that at the other side of the line is a robber, or an extortionist. Maybe it's someone who is friends of Mr. Poseidon's kidnapper, calling me to say that they now have my dad. _Always thinking the best_.

I hear the person chuckle, and I recognize that laugh. "So now you don't recognize me? I'm Percy. Remember me? I met you about three weeks ago. I came back yesterday from my disappearance. I promised to call this time. Remember?"

I knew that the chuckle was familiar. "Oh. Sorry. I didn't recognize the number. I thought it was a bad person, like a kidnapper calling to tell me that they have mom or dad."

There's silence at the other side of the line, and I'm aware of what I just said. Crap. It is Percy I'm talking to. His father was kidnapped and recently saved, and maybe someone had called to tell him that they had his father.

"Percy, I'm sorry." My cheeks must be turning red―I really don't know, there isn't a mirror near. "I didn't know what I was saying."

He sighs, and I can imagine him running his fingers through his hair. "It's alright. I'm just a little bit…hurt about what happened. You know, it wasn't an easy thing to know that your father was in someone's hands. And those hands maybe were torturing him―he really doesn't want to talk about it. He's just happy to be back."

"Really, Percy, I'm so sorry. I didn't want―"

"Forget about it. Let's forget about that. It will be hard for me to do it, but I'll have to." There's a moment of silence when neither of us talk, but then he continues. "Anyways, I didn't explain you why I'm calling you from someone's home. Want to know why?"

"Give me your explanation," I say, relieved to know that we changed of subject. How idiotic I was for saying what I said.

"Well, I forgot my cellphone at my apartment. And I'm not going back until training is over. I'm at Thalia's, so I asked her for permission to make a phone call. You know, for the…dinner."

I change the subject and ask, "So you're calling with Thalia's phone? I mean the one in her house." It's not that I don't want to go to the dinner. I even feel like that night three weeks ago―anxious about it.

"Yes. I thought that learning what I've learned by training is the most difficult thing, but I was wrong. There's nothing more complicated than asking Thalia for permission to use her phone. 'Who are you going to call, Tiger?' 'Why don't you tell me? I'm your favorite cousin.'"

I laugh while imagining those sentences said with Thalia's voice. "Yeah, Thalia is…special."

"Yes, she is." There's something I can hear from his voice. It's the same tone of voice he uses when he's amused―not that I've heard it too much, but I remember anything that he doesn't do usually, like his white and beautiful smile. "So, about tonight… Are you planning to have dinner with me?"

"It depends," I answer, grabbing my mother's book and walking towards the living room. Something tells me that this will be a large phone call, so I throw on the couch and lean my face to my hand while the other keeps the phone on my ear.

"On what?"

"Where it's going to be, and if I feel like going out tonight."

"So you just gave me your number without being sure of having dinner with me? That's quite rude."

"I know. Some people say that I'm a bad person." I wait half a minute before saying something again. "Of course I'm having dinner with you tonight. Well, I just need to tell mom about it, but I'll go. We still have a deal to close. And I have to thank you for what you did yesterday."

"And what did I do yesterday exactly?" He must be smirking at Thalia's home, because he perfectly knows what he did.

"Nothing special―by the way, mom says that I can't go anywhere where you aren't. In Boston, I mean. So you better start getting ready to make me company at the girls' bathroom. If mom says that you have to be where I am…"

"Alright, but that means you'll have to come with me, too. So get ready to go to the boys' bathroom."

Alright, he wasn't supposed to say that. I expected him complaining about my joke, but he just replied perfectly. "I guess that I don't have any other option but to go to the bathroom at your father's apartment. And if I feel like going during the tournament I'll wait before we go back."

"Sounds reasonable. So, about _tonight_…"

"Sorry, sorry. About _tonight_…" I agree.

"Well, do you have a problem if we go to that place where our families had dinner? Three weeks ago, I mean. It's the only place I know in the city―well, that isn't full of only adults. I saw various couples there about our age, so I wouldn't feel bad there."

Couples. He's comparing us to couples.

"Uh, no, I don't have a problem," I say, but completely understand what he's saying. We're about to enter our freshman year in New York's university, so you can't say we're too grown up to be in places full of adults. We're eighteen, soon nineteen, and at our age a lot of people don't go to dates―I mean, dinners at restaurants. But I'm completely used to them thanks to my father's position.

"Good," he answers. "So, after we finish training we'll go to get changed and I'll pick you at…eight?"

"Eight is fine."

"Alright, at eight will be." This is like the fourth time there is a silence between us, and then he talks again. "So, I guess that's all."

That's all? I really expected this phone call to be longer. I nod, knowing that he can't see me. "I guess."

"So…I'll see you later, Annabeth."

"Alright, see you later."

My phone remains attached to my ear as I continue listening. I can hear him hanging the phone, because I can hear the sound of it crashing with something more―he must have placed it on its place. But there's something strange. I can still hear the other side of the line. Now that Percy isn't talking I can hear one of Thalia's full-of-violence movies.

"Hello?" I ask, but no one answers. Maybe he doesn't know that he didn't hang the phone correctly. "Percy? It's not that I was waiting for you to hang, but I realized that the call is still active. Someone?"

Maybe I'm an idiot. I'm talking to no one, and I could easily finish this by ending the phone call myself. While removing the phone from my ear my cheek accidentally selects the speaker option, and now the sound of people shooting in Thalia's movie is more audible than before. I'm about to select the 'End Call' option, but―

"Hey, you finished talking with that secret person already?" I can recognize the voice as Thalia's, and then I hear someone chewing something crunchy. She must have come from the kitchen with chips.

"Yep." Percy saying 'Yep'. Thalia is the only person who can make him say or do things others can't.

"Are you telling me who the person was now?"

"Nah. You already know enough by knowing that it was a human being."

"I guess it was a _female_ human being, because you don't have that goofy smile for nothing. You look like an idiot, you know?"

The conversation stops and the shooting resumes. My mind tries to imagine Percy with a goofy smile. The image isn't clear, because it's not something I've seen.

"Do you really want to know who I talked to?" he asks after a while.

"No, idiot, I ask because of yes." Oh, Thalia, always so kind.

"Oh. Then I won't tell you."

"Alright, alright. I want to know who is making you look like an idiot. She must be one of those easy girls that always go behind you, and finally you felt attracted to one."

I resist the urge to shout. Hey, I'm not an easy girl… That was rude.

"She's not like that," says Percy.

"And who is 'she'? Just say it." She can be so annoying sometimes.

"Annabeth. I was talking with Annabeth."

Thalia must be processing what she heard. If she only knew that I know what she said about me being an easy girl.

"Annabeth? You were talking with _Annabeth_? Are you two…? Wait, didn't she say no to you yesterday?"

"There's nothing between us―yet."

Yet. My heart skips a beat. Even though I rejected him yesterday and said that there will be nothing romantic between us he expects something to flower.

"So, you like my smartass best friend?" Her tone is completely teasing.

I expect Percy to say no. We don't know each other a lot. But "Yes," is all he answers, and I my heart stops again. "You can't say that we've known each other for centuries, because it wouldn't be true. But…there's something about her. She has my attention since the first day."

"Are you sure it's that? Or is it a whim because she isn't behind you like the rest?"

Alright, that was unexpected. What if…she's right? Maybe he thinks I'm different because I don't go behind him like the rest, and that's why he says that I have his attention. Wait, why am I thinking about this? This shouldn't be important. _Nothing romantic_.

"I'm sure it's not a whim," Percy answers. "It's too soon to say, because I don't know her for a long time. And there's nothing between us. But, between you and me, maybe she's the kind of girl I've been looking for. She has her mood, but everyone has theirs. Maybe―if she gives me an opportunity someday―she can be the…woman of my life."

Oh. This is too much. The ice appears back in my veins, making me shiver. I'm hearing their conversation without them knowing, and I'm hearing things that I shouldn't, and that aren't directed to me. Then, why is there a smile plastered on my face as the palm of my hand covers my mouth?

I select the 'End Call' option and stop hearing.

There is a lot to process. Could I…?

**. . .**

"Here we are," says Percy, opening the door of the passenger's seat for me to get out. After what I heard this morning I haven't been able to look him directly in the eyes. Neither in the gym nor now. I avoid his gaze as I walk out and dust my dress, knowing that there's nothing bad with it. Nerves.

"Thank you," I mutter, and he gives me a smile―toothy, by the way. Now I can notice something from him. It makes sense now―now that I overhead him telling that I can be the woman of his life.

He's being different. That's why he smiles. Thalia said that he changes when he gets to trust you. He's warming up with me. I don't know if it's because he trusts me now or because he's definitely planning to have a sentimental relationship with me.

"Shall we go in, Miss?" he says.

Wow, now he's being formal.

Oh. He isn't being formal exactly.

I stare at him and now he's also playing with me. His arm is folded for me to take it so we can start walking, like those important people at red carpets. Well, you can say that we _are_ important people. Not like an actress or a singer, but we have our place for being children of important men.

And we are in the same danger as them. Anyone can kidnap us in this precise moment just because our families are important.

"We can go in," I answer and take his arm.

The inside is just as I remember it. There's nothing different about the place. Well, there is one thing different, but Percy said that he noticed it the last time and I didn't. Now I can see that what he said is true. There are a lot of couples in the place, and most of them are young. Some of them seem to have sixteen or seventeen, even.

A young waiter about our age guides us to a table, and he takes a chair out for me to sit. After dragging me to my place, he gives me a white grin as he flips his hair seductively.

"Thank you," says Percy drily.

The same waiter comes back after some minutes, and we order what we're going to eat. I remember being a little girl that dreamed to be older just so I could order things that my parents could and I couldn't. Now that I've grown enough I can do it―well, Percy does it. He must be older than me for months, because the waiter accepts to bring a bottle of wine.

"Have you ever tried wine?" asks Percy while serving himself.

"Are you trying to make me drunk?" I ask with a teasing tone while snatching his cup. I have a sip of the drink and it goes easily down my throat, leaving a familiar flavor. "Of course I have."

And suddenly everything seems to turn dull.

Yes, I've tried wine before. It's one of the few memories I have where my father spent time with me. It's the only memory I have, probably.

It was last year, when six months were left before I turned eighteen―I had to remind him, though, that my birthday was getting near. He knew that as an older girl I would have to try what older people tried. So he decided to spend a whole day with me, teaching me how to hold a glass cup full of wine, how to drink it, and how to sit correctly while eating.

"Are you alright?" asks Percy, as if noticing my unspoken memory.

"Yep." I answer and have another sip of wine. It reminds me, again, of how my father taught me to grab the cup gracefully. "Just remembering."

He doesn't ask more and snatches the glass cup from my hand, having a mouthful of the beverage. After that he serves more of the drink, but now he gives me my own cup.

"And how are the things with your parents now?" he ask, handing me my cup. "I remembered every day that you had problems with both of them. Well, more with your father."

"Well, everything's alright now. Kind of," I answer. "You saw yesterday that mom and I are more joined now. I have no problems with her. My father is with whom I have problems. We haven't talked for three weeks―since the dinner. He ignores me. Mom tells me to give him time, but I doubt he'll understand on his own."

"Well, don't lose hope." When I see him he's having another sip of his wine, but he doesn't stop staring at me. It's the first time in the day that I've met eyes with him, but I turn my stare at somewhere else.

"And how are you?" I ask, trying to change the subject. It's not a good thing to remember the problems with my father. "What are you planning to do now?"

"First, I'm planning to take you to that tournament in Boston. Take _us_. And then, well, I'm doing what I was planning to do before. Study here, live alone while doing it, train at the gym, etc. All that and what's left to plan."

"You'll take me? I thought we were going with the rest."

"No, we're not." His tone of voice sounds like if he's giving me an order to go with him, but he isn't. I can see that in his stare. "Some are going by themselves. Luke is planning to rent a car, and he'll take Thalia and some others from the gym, like the Stolls and some girl that seems really interested in him."

"His girlfriend―well, _almost_ girlfriend."

"She is going with him, too. So, you and I will go with my father's car. Besides, we can't go with the rest, because that would mean that we would have to carry luggage from their hotel to the apartment, because the bus they're renting will take them only to the hotel."

"Alright, so you'll pick me at my house early this Saturday?"

"Yes, I will. I'll pick you at seven. That way we can have time to unpack everything and make sure that the apartment is okay, because it's been years since my father's last visit. I think it was when I was six. Then, we'll have Sunday for u―" He was going to say 'for us'. I know it, maybe because his skin is pink like when he blushes. "We'll have the Sunday free, and the tournament will start on Monday."

"It's a good plan. I've never been to Boston, so I guess it will be good to know another city."

"It's a beautiful city. But you'll see it yourself." He moves a little bit forward and leans his chin to the palm of his hand, locking eyes with me for the second time. It makes me uneasy. All I want to do is move a little bit back, but I can't. Somehow I want to stay like this. "And what about you? What are you planning to do? Get married, maybe?"

I blush and finally manage to move backwards. "_What_? No, I'm too young for that."

He rolls his eyes, but I see his smile. "You didn't understand my question. What are you planning for the _future_? We don't know anything about the other, and we're tied to each other because of the gym. Besides, we'll study at the same university. And now we're about to share an apartment for an entire week. Why don't we start knowing a little bit? You'll know about me, too."

He's definitely changing. He's _definitely_ warming up with me. And I don't know how to feel about it.

I shrug and don't hesitate to answer his question. "Well, I like to read a lot. I love training at the gym. It's one of the most important things for me. People say I'm the smartest of my group―well, ex-group now. I don't like when people only recognize me as the mayor's daughter. And, for the future, I hope to one day be the best architect ever. It's my dream. I want to visit Greece. I want to continue living here. And yes, probably I'll get married―if I find the correct person someday." After the last point I smile and lean my chin to my hand like him. "Your turn. Now tell me about you, and what you've planned for the future like I did. What are you planning to study? Have you ever imagined…the woman of your life?"

Among the silence of our surroundings I can hear him gulp, and I smile in a teasing way, though I know that he doesn't have idea that I heard his conversation earlier.

"Uh, well, something that not everyone knows about me is that I love color blue. It has to be in all my belongings. Even food. Mom asks the cook to make me special food with blue food coloring." He shrugs. "I love swimming. It's one of my hobbies besides training. I am the selfless person in my family. I am serious until you get to know me―or until I decide I want to know _you_ instead." And this time it's me who gulps, because he smiles at me. "Some people think I'm _rude_ and _bossy_." I blush now. "But maybe I am. I want to be marine biologist. And yes, maybe I've imagined the woman with who I want to spend my life with."

My heart stops a little as I remember hearing him say that it could be me.

"How have you imagined her?" I ask, though I don't know why I do it.

"Why do you want to know?" he asks, tilting his head to one side.

"That's plain rude. Maybe you _are_ rude. Don't you know that it's a rude thing to answer a question with another?"

"I just want to know why you want to know."

"For nothing. I just want to know."

Until now, that our table fills with silence, I notice that he leaned a little bit nearer to me. And I did it, too. Unconsciously. I gulp and move back to my place, and just then the waiter arrives, delivering our food. Again, I can't lock eyes with him.

After the waiter goes back to the kitchen―giving me another seductive smile―I can see that Percy's pink. But the color disappears quickly, and he turns to me again with a slight smile.

"Well, now we know a little bit of the other," he says.

"And we still have the rest of the dinner to know even more," I reply. "Maybe having you as training partner will not be as complicated as I thought. We could even sign up together in the tournament's sections that require teams."

"We will, won't we? You and I could easily win if we're together in those sections. Thalia and Luke are good, but we are better." He grins, and I smile.

"Yes, we will." I answer.

"Let's celebrate, then." He says in a tone that sounds like my father's when he wants everyone to raise their cups. He grabs his cup and I do the same. "For our triumph."

"And for us." I finish his sentence with a grin.


	9. Chapter IX

**Chapter IX: **In Which I Feel You So Near

**Rating: **T—with a slight touch of your favorite pairing!

**Word Count: **4,100+

**Beta Reader:** ForeverAGallagherGirl135, always thankful of your help!

**A/N:** Six days passed so fast! And in those days I wrote—again—_two_ chapters! So, as a thank you for the 100+ reviews there's—_again_—a sneak peak of next chapter at the end! Also, besides this chapter and a sneak peek there is a new cover picture, which represents what will happen later in _this_ chapter! Thank you very much for your feedback. I appreciate it a lot! DSOSADO time to read!

* * *

"I'm being serious, Annabeth," says Percy, resuming the conversation we were having before our path separated in two. He needed to go to change at the boys' room and me to the girls' room, "that girl totally freaked me out. You say you know her, right?"

"You can say so," I answer and open the bottle of water in my hand to have a sip. After placing the cap on its place I smile at Percy. Who would've thought of he and me like this? Three days after the dinner we already talk like old friends, and he's warmed up a lot with me. "I freaked out, too, the day she talked about my future. It was as if she knew me―"

"For years," He finishes my sentence because now he's lived what I the day of the mall three weeks ago. It seems that he and Thalia were spending some time at the mall, and while she looked at Hot Topic's merchandise, he found Rachel. Well, according to his story, Rachel found _him_. "I thought she was kind of strange the day she gave me the quartz thingy. Now I can say that she is _completely_ strange."

"You're being too dramatic. It's not like she's completely strange."

Or maybe she is, just that I didn't notice it three weeks ago. I was too shocked from hearing the truth of my life coming from her that I was more worried about my problems than about how she really was. But I think Percy's overreacting, because she was nice with me. That's what I remember.

"Well, everything she said about me was right―even the color blue thing." He sounds like a hysteric mother shocked when something strange happens to her children. "That's completely and utterly strange, unless _you_ had―"

"Whoa, hold on a second. The day I met her was the last time I saw her, so don't blame me about telling her of your blue-mania," I reply to his accusation. He just nods and places his intertwined fingers on the back of his neck. The way his arms flex make every muscle visible, and even more with his usual tank shirts. "And what did she tell you? About your future, I mean. I remember that when she read mine she said something about a heart line and things like that."

The only one I can remember is the heart line. The one that shocked me more. _ He'll be a handsome boy_. Maybe I should've felt more worried about the big problem thing she talked about, but I didn't.

"Head, life and heart line," he says, staring seriously as we walk towards the rest of the students. He looks like if he's remembering what Rachel told him exactly. "She said everything―the things I like, for example music, food, hobbies―when talking about the head line."

I nod, remembering that she said all those things about me, too.

Chiron is still not here. Something must've delayed him, because, if he doesn't approve us to be late, much less he would come late just because of yes. Luke is sitting far away from everyone accompanied by his almost girlfriend. The strange thing is that neither he nor she is smiling like they always do. Sentimental problems, I guess. Thalia is laughing hysterically with three other boys that I recognize as the Stoll brothers and Leo Valdez―though he's more like lost in thought, staring at Thalia as if she were a warrior princess.

"Then she said that my heart line and life line are slightly connected," Percy continues talking. "She said that my life will be okay. Normal. But there will be one point where anxiety will eat me alive, because I'll be worried about a girl I'll be in love with. She said that the girl will be involved in a big problem, and that I will be almost crying for her safety."

The color drains from my face, making it look pale―I can see it in the set of mirrors around the gym, which are meant to be used so we can see what we're doing and get better. Rachel never said that the big problem I'll be 'involved' in would affect my safety. _You'll also be involved in a big problem―beware of good-bye kisses. One can be a signal of that big problem getting near_.

But I forget about the subject instantly, remembering what Percy said.

_I'll be worried about a girl I'll be in love with_. So, it _is_ him who Rachel was talking about? I don't know why it surprises me if I suspected it from the beginning.

"What?" Percy asks, snapping me out of my thoughts. I wasn't aware that we stopped walking, and that I am staring at him without blinking.

"Nothing," I answer and continue walking to where Thalia is.

"Hey, lovebirds, how are you doing?" she asks when we arrive. What a way of welcoming us.

Still neither of them knows that I was overhearing their conversation. Both of them must be thinking that I think it's a way of bothering me. But I know that it's a way to bother Percy. Thalia is grinning wickedly while staring at her cousin, who is almost throwing fire with his glare at her.

"Hey, Leo," I say, waking him from his dream of 'Thalia, the Warrior Princess', "I shouldn't be telling you this, but Thalia said that you're _pretty_ awesome. And that she didn't want to talk about your looks, because the weather was already hot."

"Hey!" Thalia shouts, knowing that it's not true. But the rest don't know it. They must be thinking that she's complaining because I talked about a secret. Every part of Leo's body turns red, including the top of his kind-of-pointy ears.

"Come on, Percy, we need to warm up," I say and drag the green-eyed boy with me before Thalia can really become a warrior princess, decided to kill her enemies.

Percy is grinning when we're far away from his cousin, staring at me and reminding me of how beautiful his smile is―childish but handsome. Perfect.

"You totally won her with that," he says, and then lifts his stretched palm in the air, in front of his face. I roll my eyes with a smile and join my hand with his, doing a high-five, because that's what he wants to do. But the strange part is when neither of us removes our hands.

I stay paralyzed as his fingertips start brushing my stretched fingers. His fingers start folding slowly, until they fill the spaces between mine. It reminds me of the day I intertwined our fingers, because it's now him who is doing it.

When I turn to him I notice that his gaze is on mine. His slips are slightly parted. My hand, out of nowhere, starts trembling―nerves, probably. I have to pull it from his grip, grabbing it with my other hand while still staring at Percy.

Before any of us can say something Chiron enters the gym, coming out from his little office that has an exclusive entrance for him.

"I'm sorry for being late, everyone," he says, coming to us with his wheelchair. "I was fixing some things for our trip to Boston tomorrow. Is everyone ready for the tournament?"

"Yeah," almost everyone says in unison. Almost everyone because I don't do it. I'm still admiring my hand.

Luke said that a lot of people were cancelling because the tournament will last a whole week. But now they're cancelling their cancellation―does that make sense? They find it fun to be out of the city accompanied only by friends and Chiron. It's a good thing that Percy will take me, because every seat of the bus is occupied now.

"Alright," continues Chiron, "we'll do a special activity today. I want everyone to give everything. This is our last training. I'll see if we can get some space in Boston for practicing before the tournament starts, but I doubt that will be possible. We're a lot, so it's possible we'll have Sunday free like we first said."

Everyone shouts and cheers. _We _are all glad that we'll have Sunday free. Everyone wants to visit the city, because most of us don't go out of New York a lot. It will be good to spend my time there with my friends, or with―

My mouth turns dry. _Then, we'll have Sunday for u―_

For us.

"Everyone," Chiron shouts, gaining everyone's attention and silence, "gather in groups of ten. Once you complete a group, choose a place around the gym big enough for doing tournament combat."

The last part is unnecessary. The gym itself is already big. Every group is able to have even the double amount of space needed for doing tournament combat.

Percy and I join Thalia's group, which is formed by the Stolls, Luke, Valdez, Piper McLean, Silena and her stepsister who seems to hate us all―Drew. All ten of us pick one of the gym's corners, where we can sit and lean our back against the wall if it's not our turn to fight. It's kind of uncomfortable to be sitting without leaning against something, because Chiron wants us to have a straight back, like if we were princesses.

Chiron passes group by group, explaining what to do. After finishing his explanation with the second group he comes with us.

"Alright, this is what you'll do," he says. "Each one of you will have a pair, that way you can do combat two-against-two. The differences between normal combat and this one are two. One: you're facing two people, not one, so you have to be careful of both. Complete concentration. Two: no points will be marked.

"You all must know that the space is limited during a combat. And instead of marking points, what you and your pair must do is combat against the other two until you manage to make them cross the limit. That will be one of the categories in the tournament. Someone, anyone that isn't combating will be the referee here, while four of you do what I said. A referee is needed because it's still not permitted to hit prohibited areas. The rest will sit and wait their turn. Understand?"

"Clearly," we all answer.

"Great." He turns around and starts heading to other team.

Luke and I lock stares, and I know he wants to be with me as the best friends we are. But when Percy stands between us I can't help wanting to be with my training partner instead. With this boy that is so complicated, and that can make me get lost in thought with just looking at him.

"Yes, I'll be with you," I say to his unspoken question.

"And how do you know I was asking that?" he asks, tilting his head to one side. "How do you know that I wasn't asking if you like me, or if you want to be with me in other way?"

I roll my eyes and turn around, knowing that he's grinning. "Wipe that grin off your face."

At the end I am paired with Percy, Piper with Leo, Silena with Drew, Connor with Travis and Thalia with Luke―it's strange that he isn't with his girl.

Connor and Travis start combating against Piper and Leo while Drew is the referee, paying more attention to her fluorescent-pink nails than to the match.

I am leaned against the wall while watching, can't helping to imagine that the Stolls will win. They just play too dirty.

"Hey, so you forgot about me," Luke appears and sits beside me, staring at me directly in the eyes. I know that he's joking, because there's amusement in his voice.

"How strange. You aren't with your almost girlfriend," I say, forgetting about the match.

"She is no longer that."

"So you two are already a couple? Did you have the guts to ask her to be your girlfriend already?" I say it with a touch of amusement in my voice.

"She isn't my girlfriend, either, and she will never be."

I stop smiling and turn serious. Something happened between them and I'm laughing. "Oh, did you two…break up?"

"Well, you can say that." He shrugs. "We never had anything official, though."

"Problems between you two?"

He shakes his head. "No. I just realized that I don't like her as much as I though. I realized that I like someone else."

My blood fills with ice, remembering that he once liked me. Maybe that's why he never stopped joining our hands. Maybe he still feels something for me.

"Luke," I start, "if it's me again, my answer is the same as months ago. I can't―"

He laughs. "It's not you, don't worry. It's _someone_ else."

I suddenly feel relieved about hearing that and pat his shoulder while smiling. "Oh, okay. Have luck with that girl."

When I turn back to see the combat it is over. Piper and Leo are both standing after a broomstick that Drew placed to mark the limit of one side.

"Who's next?" Connor―or maybe Travis―asks.

We all stare at each other, not knowing who will be next.

"Alright," Thalia says, standing up from beside Luke and getting our group's attention, "let's make a rule. The winners of a match will decide who will fight next. Is it alright?"

Everyone nods, and Connor and Travis stare at themselves mischievously. I can imagine red horns on both of them, like devils.

"I choose Thalia and Luke," says one of them.

"And I choose Percy and Annabeth," the other says.

Crap.

While standing up I notice that Thalia is grinning wickedly at me, making her best you-will-pay expression. She will try to make me lose for the thing I said to Leo.

Oh.

Before entering the kind of large area we have to do the combat Percy stops me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"You're nervous, right?" he asks, locking eyes with me.

I turn my stare to Thalia, who is still grinning but this time she has her hands over her hips. "Just a little," I answer and smile. "Your cousin will kill me for what I said."

"Remember; Thalia and Luke are good, but we are better." He caresses my chin with his thumb, and I feel my cheeks getting warm. He doesn't notice it, though, because he's already walking to the combat zone.

I continue walking and place myself beside him. Everyone is already positioned in training stance, and I position myself, too. There's silence except for the sounds of other students, already combating. We wait until―

"Begin," says Drew, stretching her arm and staring at her fingernails from another angle.

I am lost staring at Thalia, though I know that Percy already launched himself against Luke. They've fought once before, and I know that against another boy, Percy is always the first to attack.

Thalia starts walking slowly in my direction, and I try to make my most intimidating stare, so I don't start walking backwards. If I do it she will have advantage, because behind me is the limit of the zone.

Finally, she attacks. Her arm stretches in my direction, trying to punch me on the plexus, but I see her movement and spin around her arm, like practicing ballet instead. When I stop spinning I kick on her toe, and it slips until she falls face-first on the floor. Crap. This will get interesting once she gets on her feet.

But she never stands.

She hits me with her arm on the same place I kicked her, and I, too, fall to the ground, but I think fast and fall on my back instead of falling face-first. I don't know when my eyes closed, but when they open I can see that she's sitting over me, just like Percy was the day I met him.

"Wow, Chase," she's grinning at me, "you're a good rival. I thought that with more years of training I would win you instantly, but you're quite difficult to defeat."

I smile at her. "It doesn't matter how much time you've been training. Strategy is what you need."

I punch her on the stomach and she leaps backwards instinctively, so that she's no longer sitting over me. When I see her she's already standing up, about to jump to me like a lion to a gazelle, but when she does it her plan fails.

My legs flex while she jumps, and when she's about to land on me I stretch them and kick her stomach again, sending her flying backwards. I instantly get up and sit over her like she did with me, though I grab her arms so she can't repeat my strategy.

"Well thought," she says, breathing hard and recovering the air she lost due to my kick.

"Thanks," I reply with a smile.

I don't separate my gaze from hers, careful in case she wants to do anything. I'm winning right now, but this isn't the end. I still need to find a way to make her cross the bounds. I could get on my feet quickly, still grabbing her wrists, and throw her to the limits. But it would need―

My eyes close as something pushes me to one side, and my lungs are left without air when a body's knee lands on my stomach. I imagine Luke pushing me and Thalia taking advantage to hit me with her knee. But when I stretch my arms, trying to hit her body, I feel boy's pectorals.

I flutter my eyes open and see that Percy's the one that landed on me. He's now kneeled beside my body, grabbing my shoulder. "I'm sorry. Luke threw me at a random place and I fell over you. Are you alright?"

Luke is helping Thalia to get up from where I was holding her, but I see his ashamed smile directed to me.

I suck in air and recover my breath. "I'm fine."

Percy's strong arms wrap around the low of my back as he helps me to get up. He stares at me worriedly, but I remember that the match isn't over. In the tournament the match won't stop unless something really serious happens. So I slowly position myself in combat stance and stare at Luke and Thalia, who are also positioning themselves.

Both of them give a step towards us, and Percy and I instinctively give a step backwards. I almost trip, because my foot stands on the broomstick. And Thalia and Luke grin, knowing that we're surrounded in front the border. One step more and we're out.

Crap.

"Why don't you give up?" says Thalia―feeling amused, probably. "There's no way you can win us."

I give a little jump to the front, advancing only a millimeter. And they flinch, scared of losing the opportunity of wining. I grin at the faces they made.

Their stares don't stop watching us, but they are now whispering things between them. They must be planning something, because if they make a wrong move we can take advantage.

I try to think of an option to get out of this situation.

There isn't one.

If we try to pass between they would kick us, and that would push us back. It isn't a good idea to give any more steps backwards, because Percy and I are just in front of the limit.

If we try to go beneath them we would only do the most ridiculous thing existent. First of all they can kick us, too. And also it's shameful to crawl between someone's legs.

That leaves only one option.

We'll have to pass above them.

I remember my first months of training. One of my daily activities was learning to do cartwheels. Chiron started by making me jump a punching bag, like a lion attacking its prey, so I could land with my hands while doing a cartwheel. Every time I got better he increased the height of the object I was going to jump. After the punching bag I learned to jump a little chair, then a normal chair, after that a person bent down, until I learned to jump over a person standing up with something propelling me.

"Percy," I whisper, gaining his attention. "Intertwine your fingers and make a step for me."

He stares at me as if I talked in another language. "What?"

"I'll pass over them. I just need you to help me by throwing me up."

He understands my plan, opening his eyes, and then nods.

When he intertwines his fingers when Thalia and Luke give another step towards us, the grin growing slowly on their faces.

"Any last words?" asks Thalia, grinning more at me than to Percy.

I grin back at her.

"You are _so_ going to lose," is all I say.

Percy bents down so I can step on his joined hands, and I do as planned, jumping over Thalia and Luke while he helps me.

When my hands touch the ground I do a cartwheel, and I'm thankful to Chiron for teaching me that. This is only a training match, but it can work during the tournament.

Our two opponents are too stunned to move. They're just standing there, and when they realize I'm behind them, I already kicked Luke's butt―literally.

Luke also learned to land doing cartwheels, and he does it. But when he stands up he's already outside of the combat zone. He landed behind the bounds.

Thalia is too shocked that Percy takes advantage and kicks on her heel, making her foot slip. He uses her own weight to make her fall behind the broomstick.

And as Percy said: Thalia and Luke are good, but we are better.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" asks Drew, not staring at anything but her nails. "Percy and Annabeth win and Luke and Thalia lose, and blah, blah, blah."

My mind instantly thinks that Percy and I have a lot of possibilities to win at the tournament. If we made this together we can do anything.

Happiness starts growing inside me, and I can't help running to Percy and jump, landing on him and surrounding his neck with my arms as I snuggle on him.

Oh.

I realize what I'm doing and feel myself turning red. But before I can move away from him I feel his muscular arms wrap around the low of my back, pulling me nearer to him. And everything turns blurry, because he starts spinning me in the air while my legs flex instinctively, like a little girl.

When my feet touch the ground again my body is shaking. As my arms start unwrapping from his neck I give a step backwards, but he's still hugging me, and I rebound and land near him again, nose-to-nose. His green eyes stare at my gray ones, and I feel my mouth turning dry.

His stare shifts from my eyes to my lips, and I gulp as his eyelids start closing slowly and his face leans to mine.

"Uh, guys…" I recognize Thalia's voice.

I notice that my eyelids are closing, too, but I stop and pull from his grip before he can…kiss me.

Drew is the only one who isn't paying attention to us from our group. The others are staring at us with parted lips and red skin―except for Thalia and Luke who are grinning at us. Probably because my skin must be turning red, and because Percy's pink.

I clear my throat and turn my stare to Percy, not wanting to see everyone staring at me with a mocking grin now.

"So, we won?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

"It seems," he answers, scratching the back of his neck.

**. . . **

Percy opens the door of the passenger's seat so I can get out. He doesn't say anything, just gives me his hand to pull me out of his car. We've been silent with the other since our…little incident. If I already found hard to see him in the eyes because of what I overheard now it's even more difficult.

"Well…here we are," he says while walking me to the door, breaking the silence.

"Thank you," I say, still feeling ashamed of what happened earlier. "So, I'll see you tomorrow, right? Off to Boston."

"Yep." My eyes almost open wide by hearing him say that. Now it's not only Thalia who can make him say things he never says. "At seven, right?"

"Yes, at seven. Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

I turn around and start towards the door.

But all this feels bad.

It feels like as if my heartbeat is slowing.

Without thinking it twice I turn around and walk back at Percy. He's already walking to his father's car, but I force him to turn around and place a kiss―long and slow kiss―on his cheek, feeling his smooth skin, and wanting to grab his shirt to pull him nearer, to feel him wrapping me around his arms again.

After separating my lips from his cheek I smile.

"I wanted to do that," I say and continue walking to the door.

* * *

_Chapter X: Sneak Peek._

_"Wake up, my girl. Open those beautiful eyes of yours."_

_The softness of his voice makes my eyes open, causing me to sit quickly over the spongy pillows of my bed. My eyes instantly fix on him, just sitting there at the other side the mattress, as serious as always, and with his dark hair glowing under the light of the sun coming through the window. Like an enormous spotlight, falling over his shirtless perfectness and making him look like a Greek god._

_Apple red color starts spreading through my skin, painting every single space of it. What is he doing here? Percy is supposed to be at his home, not in my room. Especially not shirtless. But he doesn't seem to worry. Time flows slowly, and he acts like if this were normal. As if being in a girl's room, sitting beside her and covering from the waist down with the same sheets that she's using were something in his daily routine._

_"Percy?" I ask, trying hard to keep my voice steady. His presence here makes me nervous. I'm not sure if it's because he shouldn't be here, or if it's his lack of clothes that makes me uneasy. Maybe it's both, but mostly the second. Watching him like this dries my mouth and turns my tongue to a big knot._

_"Hush." His body starts leaning forward, nearing mine. Every inch closer makes stronger the scent of the sea―his own natural fragrance, emanating from his flesh. I can barely feel my heartbeat. If my heart weren't thumping hard against my chest I wouldn't feel it at all._

_He's so near now, as near as he has been during these past days. But there's one thing different now. I accept that I want to kiss him. I can no longer deny that his feelings for me are requited. And the desire is increasing slowly, making my stomach churn and fill with tiny, imaginary butterflies._

_When his lips are just a few inches apart from mine my mind recalls how I'm dressed. How I like to sleep wearing checkered Capri pants and a cropped tank top that exposes part of my abdomen._

_Instinctively my hands reach for the silvery sheets over my legs and cover my bare skin. The simple thought of being like this in front of him can make my skin two shades of red darker―if it were possible since it's already colored as dark as the blood rushing through my veins._

_A sweet smile spreads on Percy's face, making him look even better than before. A serious he can look good, but a happy one can look better―gorgeous, even._

_"Don't feel ashamed," he says, and before my mind can think of something to say he's already getting near again. Something makes me feel as if my eyelids weighed a ton. They join slowly when his presence is near enough to make the beat of his heart audible._


	10. Chapter X

**Chapter X:** Off to Boston!

**Rating:** T—with a slight, delicious touch of your favorite pairing. And cinnamon.

**Word Count: **5,000+

**Beta Reader:** ForeverAGallagherGirl135. More than a Beta I consider you as a friend!

**A/N:** Six days. I guess you know what that means. Woo! Chapter ten! Well, guys, here is the next update! I really hope you like it. From now on you'll start watching more Percabeth! Isn't that _exciting_? I want to thank you so much for your reviews—they are appreciated! I feel bad because I'll make you wait when I have already written chapter eleven and twelve. I could upload them, but what would Rick say? He'd be disappointed if I don't leave you hanging. Don't worry; next update is on Thursday! Six days. disahdish!

* * *

"Wake up, my girl. Open those beautiful eyes of yours."

The softness of his voice makes my eyes open, causing me to sit quickly over the spongy pillows of my bed. My eyes instantly fix on him, just sitting there at the other side the mattress, as serious as always, and with his dark hair glowing under the light of the sun coming through the window. Like an enormous spotlight, falling over his shirtless perfectness and making him look like a Greek god.

Apple red color starts spreading through my skin, painting every single space of it. What is he doing here? Percy is supposed to be at his home, not in my room. Especially not shirtless. But he doesn't seem to worry. Time flows slowly, and he acts like if this were normal. As if being in a girl's room, sitting beside her and covering from the waist down with the same sheets that she's using were something in his daily routine.

"Percy?" I ask, trying hard to keep my voice steady. His presence here makes me nervous. I'm not sure if it's because he shouldn't be here, or if it's his lack of clothes that makes me uneasy. Maybe it's both, but mostly the second. Watching him like this dries my mouth and turns my tongue to a big knot.

"Hush." His body starts leaning forward, nearing mine. Every inch closer makes stronger the scent of the sea―his own natural fragrance, emanating from his flesh. I can barely feel my heartbeat. If my heart weren't thumping hard against my chest I wouldn't feel it at all.

He's so near now, as near as he has been during these past days. But there's one thing different now. I accept that I want to kiss him. I can no longer deny that his feelings for me are requited. And the desire is increasing slowly, making my stomach churn and fill with tiny, imaginary butterflies.

When his lips are just a few inches apart from mine my mind recalls how I'm dressed. How I like to sleep wearing checkered Capri pants and a cropped tank top that exposes part of my abdomen.

Instinctively my hands reach for the silvery sheets over my legs and cover my bare skin. The simple thought of being like this in front of him can make my skin two shades of red darker―if it were possible since it's already colored as dark as the blood rushing through my veins.

A sweet smile spreads on Percy's face, making him look even better than before. A serious he can look good, but a happy one can look better―gorgeous, even.

"Don't feel ashamed," he says, and before my mind can think of something to say he's already getting near again. Something makes me feel as if my eyelids weighed a ton. They join slowly when his presence is near enough to make the beat of his heart audible.

. . .

"Annabeth, stop dreaming and wake up."

With my heart still beating hard I open my eyes, noticing the new presence in my room. There, sitting on the same place where Percy was, is mom. The odor of sea water is gone, replaced by mom's expensive perfume of red fruits. So it was all a dream? Everything felt so real―the warmth of the sun, his nearness, the feeling of his chest when I caressed it as our lips connected. Of course, everything before waking up. Now, the only thing left from that perfect dream is the desire to be with him. To have him near.

"It's about time you woke up." Mom removes a strand of dark hair from her face, enabling to see me with both gray eyes now. "I thought you were excited about this trip, but I see that you aren't. You were groaning while I shook you to wake up. If you don't want to go anymore―"

There's no way I let her finish talking. Before she can tell me to stay I get up and sit on the pillows, and this time it _is_ real, not just a dream with a shirtless good looking boy in it. My arms stretch in the air as yawn comes from the depths of my throat. "I _am_ excited about going to the tournament, mom. I was just…dreaming."

"I noticed that." Her eyes don't leave mine, as if she were trying to see the dream through the pupils of my eyes. "Did you know that you talk when you sleep?"

Alright, I didn't know that. I've never had anyone to watch me while sleeping. During my childhood neither mom nor dad came to see if I needed anything, or to at least give me a good-night kiss. It's not only a surprise for her, but for me, too.

"I didn't know," I answer. When I'm about to ask her why does she asks this my mind instantly starts working, and instead of turning as red as in the dream I start to pale, causing my skin to see as white as milk. Was I possibly talking about my dream while sleeping? My mind can instantly imagine me, lying on the bed unconscious while saying 'Percy' repeatedly.

"Well, you do," she says with a nod. She tilts her head to one side, as if talking with a little girl―and I am one deep inside. There's a part of me that is still a girl, and that is just starting her childhood because her mother is finally there with her. "You were repeating 'Per… Per…' What were you dreaming, Annabeth? What does 'Per' means?"

_Do not blush, Chase_. But it's hard not to do it. What if I'd said his complete name? It's obvious that my mind wanted me to say 'Percy'. Great moment for mom to discover about my problem while sleeping. Couldn't she discover it any other day? Like when I don't dream anything, or when I dream about books or training.

"I-I… It's nothing, mom." Did she believe it?

No, she didn't.

A smile spreads on her face from ear to ear. "Annabeth Chase, are you blushing? Wait, are you _stuttering_? Were you dreaming with a boy?" My mouth opens to answer, but something starts shining in her eyes, as if they were little windows that permit to see when a light bulb turns on over her brain―a realization. Crap. She starts rubbing her chin with one thumb, and her eyes never leave mine. "Annabeth, it's just a question. Were you dreaming about Percy?"

"Uh…mom, h-how can you think _that_?" _Alright, stop stuttering, you're being pathetic_.

"That wasn't the answer I expected. I expected a 'Yes' or a 'No'. But don't worry. Your skin, voice and reaction say everything." Can my skin be any redder? Yes, it can. It turns darker when she winks an eye, stands up and starts walking towards the entrance of my room. "I'll be waiting downstairs so we can have breakfast. You know, before _Percy_ arrives―I mean, before you have to leave."

You can now say that we have a real mother-daughter relationship. Just what I needed; mom making jokes about my dreams―note the sarcasm. Before I can say something―I don't know; at least deny the Percy situation―she's gone. There's nothing left to do but get changed and hope that she forgets what happened here.

Neatly folded, resting over the desk, are the clothes I'll use today―white denim shorts, a black tank top that will be covered with a checkered flannel shirt and jeans. Will I look to casual? Too informal? Should I wear something different, like a dress? All this just makes me nervous. It's strange since nothing will happen today but the trip. The tournament will start on Monday.

Then, why is my heart beating so fast?

When I think that Percy will be here in any minute my heart skips a beat, and I know―due to the feelings I found during the dream―that _he_ is the reason I'm nervous. But…I like him. I like him a lot―_shit_, it feels so strange but good to admit it. It sends electric shocks from my brain to the fingers of my feet.

Mom is already having breakfast in the dining room. She acts as if nothing happened back in my room, but I can see the glint of amusement in her eyes. I sit in a random chair while Rita comes from the kitchen with a plate on hands. The omelet smells good, and I dig in before anything else happens.

"Annabeth, I want to give you some rules before Percy is here." Mom takes a bite from a watermelon slice and then locks eyes with me. I nod and wait for her to talk. "Rule number one: you'll keep your promise and stay at Percy's. Until I don't meet your teacher and classmates I will not trust them."_ No problem. There's no other place I want to be_. I nod, and she continues talking. "Rule number two: I heard from Sally what happened to her husband. Now I don't even want you to go out alone. If you're leaving the apartment it has to be with Percy." _No problem. He doesn't let me go anywhere alone_. "Rule number three: you aren't permitted to forget my souvenir. And rule number four: you can't come back without those first place trophies. Understand?"

She gives me a smile, and I answer her with one, too. "Clearly."

"Let me give you a hug." She stands up from her place and I do the same, receiving her with wide open arms. Her breathing near my ear is soothing, and I can't help wanting to cry. Finally, after years of not existing in her life, she cares about me. And even though she didn't do this to me as a little girl I feel happy. "You're better than anyone else. Don't feel sad if the things don't happen as you want."

"Thank you," I mutter. And we remain like this for minutes, until the sound of the door opening separates us.

"Mr. Jackson is here," says Rita and then moves from the door so we can see Percy standing there, smiling.

I'm glad that I didn't change my clothes at the end. He isn't dressed in a way that you can call 'formal' or 'presentable'―khaki beach shorts, a supple black t-shirt molded to his toned body and sneakers that are exactly as mine. We look ready…for a beach party or something.

"Good morning, Mrs. Chase," he says, and then turns his stare to…me. "Ready, Miss?"

When his sea-green eyes meet my gray ones I think I'm lost, remembering the Percy of my dream. The one I wanted to kiss. And as I remember every detail of my dream the desire to be with him starts appearing inside me.

"Ready," I say, and turn to give mom one last hug.

"Take care of my daughter," she says once we're walking to the entrance. An employee carries my suitcase to the trunk of the Maserati while Percy and I walk with mom. After downing the stairs of the entrance we stop, and Percy says something I didn't expect.

"With my life," he says. And I feel again the electric shocks traveling through my body. Why did he turn this important to me? I don't know, but I like it. I like _him_.

After we say our good-byes mom waves her hand at me before entering the house again. I wonder what she will tell dad. She never told me what she will invent.

"Shall we go?" asks Percy, who sees me standing there and staring at the empty entrance and the closed door of my house. Now that mom isn't here I turn around and, with Percy staring at me, I grab his face and place a kiss on his cheek. Like the one I gave him yesterday, but this one feels better. It feels wonderful, and fresher than yesterday's.

"Good morning, by the way," I smile and start walking towards the entrance.

Before I can open the door he appears from behind and opens it for me. But he stands in the middle of the way, not letting me in. Then, he does something unexpected. His arms wrap around the low of my back and pull me to him―like yesterday, too. And he places various kisses on my cheek before hugging me, and I snuggle on him without knowing why we're doing this.

"What was that?" I ask while he gets in the car. There's a moment of silence while he turns the car's engine on. Then, his eyes are back on mine.

"I don't know," is all he says before stepping on the fuel.

**. . .**

I am busy reading the book that mom lent me―the one where humans are slaves―when the car's velocity starts lowering. We've been traveling for less than half an hour, so I really don't know why he's stopping. The car reaches to a stop in front of a cafeteria, and I stare at Percy confused. Weren't we supposed to be going already?

"Why did you stop?" I ask, closing the book for a while. He just shrugs and turns the engine off, turning to stare at me.

"I promised to wait for Luke, Thalia and the rest here," he answers. "It might take some time, because Thalia sent me a message ten minutes ago saying that they were just leaving the Stolls' house. Maybe you want to continue reading, because we're trapped here until they arrive."

"Okay."

I don't say any other thing and open the book again to continue reading. But it feels different now. There's a strange sensation of my neck―one I've felt before when someone is observing me intently. Once again I close the book and turn to Percy.

"What are you doing?" I ask, aware of his beautiful eyes on me.

"Nothing. Just watching you read. Have a problem with that?" His head tilts a bit to one side, and it makes him look cute.

"Yes, it doesn't let me concentrate. Will you stop doing it, please?"

"But I don't want to," he pouts.

A sigh leaves my mouth as I place the separator in the book. After placing it in the glove compartment I sit and try to think of something to do, but all this silence is distracting. This is more uncomfortable that what I thought. Especially since his eyes don't stop staring at me.

"Can I?" I ask, grabbing his iPhone. It is connected to the car so we can listen to his music, though I don't know why if he hasn't put any song so far. He shrugs and takes it from my hand, unlocking it and placing it back in my hand.

"Just ignore the fact that half of the songs are mine and half from my cousin―a little girl as annoying as Thalia. But what makes them different is that Ashley is my fan." A grin spreads on his face. "So don't get scared if you see strange songs, or pictures of beautiful ponies."

"Don't lie to me," I joke. "I know you love ponies and cute love songs."

"I thought it was a secret." He continues grinning and I start scrolling down through the list of songs.

Alright, I can notice now what songs are from his cousin. _Party in the USA_, _Beauty and the Beat_, _Diamonds_. The kind of songs that a pony-lover would hear. There are almost four hundred songs, and he is wrong. More than half of the songs are not his.

"And why don't you delete them if you don't like them?" I ask.

He shrugs. "If I delete them Ashley will upload them again once I get to see her. Besides, not all of them are bad. In cases like this, when there's nothing to do, hearing to every song distracts you. I like some of them." I select one song and it starts playing, filling the car with Britney Spears' voice singing _Womanizer_. I crease my eyebrows at him teasingly. "_Some of them_."

I chuckle and continue listening to the song. Not that I like it, but it's already playing, so why not? After the song is over _Your Love is my Drug_ starts playing. With this I can know that this 'Ashley' must be one of those popular girls that are in the hipster style or something. Then, I almost flinch when Percy lifts his index finger in the air, signaling that he has an idea.

"Why don't we play a game?" he asks, getting the phone from my hand. "Make me questions and I'll answer them with a song. The answer has to exist among almost four hundred tunes. Can we play, _please_?"

I roll my eyes. Now he's being childish? But it sounds fun, so I accept. "I start," I say and think of a question. "If you weren't going to the tournament, how would you feel? I mean, how would you feel being all alone in your apartment knowing that all of your friends are in Boston?"

He analyzes the question and starts scrolling through the songs, until _The_ _Lazy Song_ starts playing around the car. The song says everything. When Bruno Mars says the 'Today I don't feel like doing anything' line I get my answer. We continue listening to the rest of the song until it's over, and a small question appears in my mind.

"Would you feel like that?" I ask, and he nods. "And what about the 'Find a really nice girl, have some really nice sex' part?"

He shrugs. "Why not?"

I turn around and try to hide my blush. Oh, I shouldn't have asked that. A chuckle comes from behind. He's amused.

"My turn," he says and places the phone on my lap.A random songstarts playing while Percy thinks of a question to make. Then the same glint that mom has appears in his eyes. "Is there any song there where you can tell me at what age did you have…your first kiss?"

Is he serious?

By the way his eyes are watching me carefully I can tell that yes, he's being _really_ serious.

It doesn't take me a long time to search and select the song _Fifteen_, because I'd already seen while scrolling down. My first kiss was at that age, with a boy that didn't like me a lot―and the feeling was requited. If a friend hadn't convinced me to play bottle with her and her friends I wouldn't have had my first kiss.

"I thought it would be that song," Percy says, and suddenly his mouth turns to a tight, fine line. "With who?"

"Why do you want to know?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"For no reason at all. I just want to know. Can't you tell me?"

"No, I can't." I leave the phone over his lap, and it's his turn to answer. "My turn. If you could turn older right now, what age would you like to have? Oh. There isn't variety of songs with numbers. Let me think of another―"

"Actually there is a song with the answer to the question. Ashley can upload a lot of song that involve numbers." He taps the screen and another song from Taylor Swift starts filling the sound―_22_. So he wants to be twenty-two?

"Why do you want to have that age?"

"I don't know. I just want to be older. Not too old, but enough so that people would stop thinking I'm too young."

"So you want to be like an older person? I don't think you act like a young person anymore, then." My mind recalls how he bought the bottle of fine wine, and how he has his own car―well, it's his father's―and apartment. He lives alone. And he just assured some minutes ago that he wouldn't mind fulfilling the 'Have some really nice sex' line of Bruno Mars' song. I don't know if he was joking, but it isn't something that a young person would do…

He doesn't say anything more and places the phone back on my lap, and he thinks of a question again. "You know," he says while shaking his head, "I thought there would be a lot of possible questions to do, but I don't have any now. I'll ask you to do something else. I want you to put a song that whenever you hear it again you'll think, 'Hey, that song reminds me of a charming boy named Percy'. I want to hear what kind of song would remind you of _me_."

Charming, huh? I can't deny that he is, but I'd never heard him before saying a vain comment about him. He must be warming a lot with me. I wonder if he is like this with Thalia. Probably he is.

He smiles while I glare at him and put, again, the song _Womanizer_. With just hearing it he half closes his eyes and snorts, and I can't help grinning at his funny face.

"Don't you like your song?" I tease him. "It reminds me a lot of you. Woma-woma-I-don't-know-what-because-I-don't-know-t he-lyrics."

I laugh.

"Oh, Annabeth, have I told you how _funny_ you are? When am I supposed to start laughing?" he says seriously, though I can see a bit of amusement in his eyes.

"You can start…now." I answer, giving him a smile.

"Oh, _h__a-ha-ha_… You're _so_ funny. _Ha_…"

By instinct I toss him the phone and it falls on…well, a private zone. And I can't help feeling ashamed and guilty as he leans a forward and grunts.

"I'm sorry," I say, noticing how red my skin turns through the mirror.

"No problem." He sucks in air and straightens his back. There's complete silence. When I threw the phone the cable that connected it to the car unplugged. But he connects it again and then turns to me, saying "Your turn."

It's true. There aren't a lot of questions to make. Even my smart mind can't think of a single thing. "I don't know what to ask," I say and decide to do the same as him. "Now I want to know what song will remind you of _me_. Of a '_charming_, beautiful, and princess' girl named Annabeth."

Jokingly I place my hands beneath my chin as if making the same pose that princesses do. And he laughs. He isn't the only one that can joke with the other. I'd never heard him laugh before, either. The sound of his chuckles is manly. Small laugh lines start appearing, making him look very unserious. So he _has_ laugh lines? The first thing I noticed of him during the first day was that he didn't have any.

His laugh stops a minute later, and he turns serious. "Can't you think of a question? I don't want to answer that."

"No," I answer. "Besides, I want to know what song will remind you of me whenever you hear it."

"Are you sure? I will be very honest."

"I'm sure."

"Okay."

There's complete silence in the car until a song I've never heard before starts sounding. I can hear a piano being played, and a boy starting to sing. I grab the phone and click on the home button, until I can see the picture of a boy I recognize as David Archuleta, and the song is named…_Crush_.

When the boy is singing a line that says 'Am I crazy or falling in love?' my stare lowers to my stiffened legs. I know what he feels, and I know what _I_ feel. But all this is strange. I guess that it's because we've never talked about…feelings―if I know about his is because I was overhearing his conversation with Thalia. Yeah, we've been about to…kiss various times, but it's different. It's easier to let yourself go instead of talking.

Was it a good idea to ask him to put this song?

An extra weight is placed over my lap, and I can see that it belongs to Percy's hand, which is filling the spaces between my fingers with his like he's done it before, but this time slower, as if he is nervous that I can run away. _Just let yourself go. It's easier than talking_. And my fingers start closing between his.

Even though I'm not staring at him I can feel his smile, as if our connected hands gave me the ability to know what he's doing or thinking. His hand lifts mine, until I feel his lips over each one of my knuckles. The last kiss makes my body tremble―the electric shocks are stronger than before…because he's here.

Instinctively my hand reaches to touch his cheek, and I finally meet his stare, just to get lost in those stunning eyes. All this feels so…right. Maybe he _is_ right for me. Thinking of doing this with anyone else, like Luke, makes me feel guilty. But he isn't Luke. And since this doesn't make me feel bad my other hand reaches to touch his other cheek, framing his face.

Everything happens so fast. The last thing I know is that his nose is brushing against mine, and his hands are framing my face like mine do. All I want to do is pull him to me. To touch his lips with mine. To tell him that we're still young, but time passes fast, and when we less know it we'll be already older. And with that I can…_be_ the woman of his life. At least try.

His lips are inches apart from mine, and I―

The sound of something knocking on the glass of the driver's window makes both of us flinch, and we separate right away, noticing that it was…Thalia the one that knocked. Did twenty minutes already pass? I didn't even notice it…

Percy lowers the window and Thalia starts with her things.

"You know," she says with a grin, "I'm really sorry for interrupting you. You can continue. We'll have tomorrow free, after all, so we have time. If you want we brought some blankets and pillows, and candles, too, so you can―"

"Thalia, have I ever told you that you look _beautiful_ when your mouth is closed?" I shout and open the book again, hiding my blush. I don't dare to see anyone again. The image of every single person in the other car grinning at us doesn't disappear from my mind.

I can't see Percy through the book, but I know that he's blushing as well, but he continues driving, and we don't talk. Again. Like every time. Whenever our incidents happen we don't talk about them and pretend that they didn't happen.

**. . .**

"And this is where we'll sleep," says Percy, opening one of the wooden doors of the house's hallway.

"Where _we'll _sleep?" I ask right away. Did I hear wrong?

"Yes, where _we'll_ sleep. Here's the bed, and the couch, also." He takes a step back and I can see the couch behind the door. And I feel awful for having the bed. The couch is very…old. It's dusty and it's clearly visible that a lot of springs are dying to emerge through the surface.

Before I can tell him that I feel bad and that we can find a solution so that he doesn't sleep _there_ a monstrous thing starts walking towards me. It drags through the floor, making me release an enormous, shrill shout while jumping onto the bed. Percy laughs and walks towards the filthy, eight-legged monster and steps on it, never taking his hands from his pockets.

"You're afraid of spiders?" He grins.

"Hey, they are monstrous things!" I shout and jump from the bed, suddenly feeling ashamed. "At least I'm not afraid of stupid things, like heights of something." Out of nowhere the color starts draining from his face, and I can understand clearly that he _is_ afraid of heights. "Does _that_ scare you?"

"Uh, _no_. Of course not."

"Swear it," I say and stand in front of him, looking him directly in the eyes and waiting for an answer. My mind gets distracted when he leans down. But all he does is place his lips next to my ear.

"Why don't we start unpacking?" he mutters.

And then disappears from my eyesight through the door.

**. . .**

After a delicious dinner of Fruit-Loops with chocolate milk―the only thing we were able to find after all the unpacking and cleaning―and changing to sleeping clothes I walk inside the bedroom just to find a shirtless Percy lying on the couch, hands behind his neck and eyes staring intently at the ceiling.

As he senses me entering his stare turns to me, and I resist the urge to cover myself like I did in my dream―now more than ever since I'm wearing shorts that reach the middle of my thighs and not my usual Capri pants. _Don't feel ashamed_.

The bed is ready for me after changing the sheets and dusting it. But instead of walking to there I walk towards Percy now that his stare is back to the ceiling. I bent down and place a kiss on his cheek, what causes him to make a surprised expression.

"Good night," I say.

While turning around slowly I feel soft fingers intertwining with mine, stopping me where I am. His eyes are back on me, but now there's a smile splitting his face.

"I would tell you to stay for a little while, but the couch is neither comfortable nor big enough," he says.

"Stay for what?" I ask, and he shakes his head.

"Forget it. Good night."

Now the urge I have to resist is the one of throwing me on him to snuggle and fall asleep. I walk away as his fingers release mine and cover my body with the sheets. There is a perfect view from here. Since we're in the second floor there's view of the city through the window. And it's also beautiful how from here I can stare at the distracted Percy that is staring at the ceiling.

"Enjoying the view?" he asks.

And I know that he isn't talking about the view of the city.

I ignore his question and snuggle against the pillow, waiting to fall asleep.

Even though I'm far from him I can hear Percy mutter to himself.

"Good night, my Annabeth."


	11. Chapter XI

**Chapter XI:** He Isn't Talking About Cotton Candy

**Rating:** T—with even more Percabeth and a bit of cotton candy!

**Word Count:** 4,600+

**Beta Reader:** The Owlish Olympian—previously known as ForeverAGallagherGirl135!

**A/N:** I'm back here! Hi, beautiful people from the Internet! I've got some changes to announce. First of all, the summary. There is a new summary that now talks about Percy, too. Do you know why? Because the story will no longer be told only from Annabeth's PoV! I know some of you want to know Percy's, and I'll write about him, too. Just that not now. You can say that the story will be divided in two parts. Part I is this one, where it's Annabeth's PoV and Part II will be about Percy's. That's why I placed a new Doc before Chapter I, indicating that after that indicator it will be Annabeth's thoughts. When you see a similar one with Percy's name it means that from now on it'll only be Percy's thoughts. Is that clear? I hope so, because I'm not very good at explaining things.

Now, here's the update to continue with Part I. I hope you like it and I'm seriously thankful for your feedback. I hope that you continue liking this story!

* * *

The feeling of something walking over my leg makes me get to my senses. It feels like tiny, little legs skidding their way up my thigh, leaving a tickling sensation wherever they pass. Once the sheets are no longer covering me I can't help to get on my feet and release a shrill shout that uses all of the air in my lungs. The kind of scream everyone uses when they see a monster.

The mattress cushions the fall of a spider similar to yesterday's, while I start walking backwards and collide against the wall. There aren't supposed to be any of those creatures anymore! Percy and I got rid of every nest. Of _every single egg_. How is it possible that there's _one_ alive? It must be seeking revenge for what we did to the others.

Before it can get nearer to my feet the door of the bedroom slams open, letting in a dark-haired boy whose green eyes shine with concern. Percy. Everything turns slow when our eyes meet. His presence washes away my fear. It is him who can make me forget about everything. And just by seeing him. He's my light now.

He is concerned about me, what sends electric shocks to every part of my body. Not the first time it happens.

"What's wrong?" he asks, walking directly to me and stretching his arm so I can get down. I don't reject his help and put my hand in his, jumping off the bed. Jumping away from that damn eight-legged creature son of a―

Phew. _Calm down, Chase. Composure, remember._

"S-spider," I stutter, watching how the creature on the mattress changes its direction and now walks to where I stand. It's as if it were following me. They hate me, and the feeling is requited. I've always hated spiders.

A low chuckle can be heard coming from the depths of Percy's throat. He releases my hand to grab one shoe and throw the spider off the bed, just to let the shoe fall over it once it's down. How can he not hate those things? Being scared of heights is childish. It's more normal to be scared of these kinds of creatures, capable of biting you and releasing venom that can travel through your veins just to make you―

Ugh. Nasty. And I'm not talking about how they look. Eight legs. Four eyes. Some of them as hairy as a dog. If something has these features it can't be nice. Period.

"You're being childish," he says, returning to me with a big grin that splits his face in two. Me childish? Please.

"And being scared of heights isn't childish?" My question makes the grin on his face disappear, every inch of his skin paling. It's my time to grin. "Weren't you scared that something could happen to me when you made me jump from the bed? It was _too high_."

"Well, at least when I'm scared I don't show it," he replies, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't start shouting like a girl discovering a broken nail, or one that is about to get kidnapped and rap―"

"Enough." I turn around and cross my arms over my chest, too, feeling a sudden cold pass through my body. I don't want him to finish that sentence. Do I really shout like a girl about to be…raped? This is probably the first time I've heard him say something rude. Didn't we agree that he won't be like that? Wait, and how does he know how a girl shouts when that's about to happen? Ugh.

"Annabeth, let's not fight." His voice is soothing and calm, getting near, until I feel…his hands over my waist, just over the part that's exposed by my cropped shirt. It sends electric shocks―again. It's strange to feel like this. For eighteen years I've never liked anyone but the typical artist. And then he appears and changes everything. He's the first person that makes me feel unsure of myself.

Maybe I'm the strange one. At this age most of my friends have liked a lot of people and have had at least a sentimental relationship. And I haven't. I imagine a divine being, like Aphrodite―the Greek goddess of love―laughing and saying that it's about time it happened.

"Were we fighting?" I ask and give a step forward. The movement makes his hands release me, and I turn around to look at him directly in the eyes.

"I thought so." He shrugs, placing his hands in the pockets of his jeans. For the first time this morning I drink him with my eyes. He's wearing gray jeans and a black polo shirt. When did he get changed? I never heard him wake up. And the scent coming from him tells me that he also showered. "If we weren't fighting then your tone of voice made me think the opposite."

"I thought we were joking with the other's fears." I mimic his shrugging and place my thumbs inside the waistband of my shorts―it's not easy to do the same as him when you don't have pockets.

"Oh, really? Let's continue, then. Is there anything more you're scared of?" He leans a bit forward, and his nearness makes my nose notice that he smells like the sea beneath the scent of men's fragrance.

"I don't know." My arms cross again. "You, probably. You can scare the shit out of―"

"Language." He frowns but doesn't move away. "Am I that scary?"

"Yes. You shouldn't go walking alone through the dark streets, because you're capable of giving people heart attacks."

"I see. And why don't we help you overcome with that fear?"

With the last thing he says I notice what he's doing. I notice how much he's leaned towards me, and how much I'm doing it, too. His nose is in front of mine, and his lips are just an inch or two away. One step more and I can touch his lips. Just one step more. But, instead, I turn around and try to hide my blush while inhaling air.

I can sense his mouth opening to say something, but he doesn't do it, because the ringtone of my iPhone starts filling the room with noise. The ID detector reads: 'Thalia Grace'. What is she doing awake at this hour in the morning? Wait, at what hour did I wake up? I glide my finger through the screen and answer.

"Yes?" I ask.

At the other side of the line I can hear two people laughing, until Thalia's voice talks. "Hey, it's me. How are you two lovebirds doing? Spend the night together? Did you sleep comfort―?"

"No, mister, we don't want to buy any mustard." I say and hang the phone.

"Someone wanted to sell you _mustard_?" Percy raises both eyebrows at me, and I can see a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Yeah, it was a strange guy, calling to―"

The phone starts ringing again.

I sigh and answer the phone―again. "_Yes_?"

"Don't dare hang up the phone like that again," says Thalia. "I was just asking if you―"

"No, _mister_, we don't want to buy―"

"Alright, alright, I get it. You don't want to talk about your intimacy."

My eyes open wide and I remove the phone from my ear, selecting the 'End Call' option again. Nothing happened between Percy and me last night. Nothing will happen this night. Nothing will happen _any_ other night. And…if it happened I don't know why I would have to tell it to _her_.

"Now what?" Percy asks. "Someone tried to sell you ketchup?"

I smile and shake my head. "No. It was Thalia. You know, as annoying as always. Since you and I are sharing the apartment she thinks that you and me…"

"Oh." I can hear him gulp among the silence of the room.

And, again, the phone starts ringing.

"_Yes_?" I answer.

"Someone wants to have a kicked butt, right?" Oh, Thalia, you should be crowned as the nicest princess ever.

"Yes, _someone_ wants a kicked butt. And if you don't stop asking questions about things that never happened and that will _never_ happen you'll get what you want."

My eyes catch an image of Percy lowering his stare while biting his lip. Did I say something wrong or is he ashamed?

"Alright, calm down, Chase." From here I can hear Thalia laughing. "Luke and I just wanted to know if you want to join us. We're going out to eat and visit the square, and then we'll go to see the movie. In other words, we'll spend the day together. And we wanted to know if Percy and you want to come."

"Well, I don't know. Let me ask him what he thinks." I remove the phone from my ear and stare at Percy, who heard his name and now is staring at me. "Thalia says that if we want to go out with her and Luke. Should I tell her yes? Because we don't have any other―"

"Tell her that we can't go," he interrupts me. "I have…something planned for us. Besides, it would be uncomfortable to be with them. Haven't you noticed how Luke stares at her? It's as if he were eating her with the eyes." _The same way you stare at me_. "Doesn't he have a girlfriend already?"

"It wasn't something official."

"'Wasn't?'"

"Yeah, he ended whatever he and Marina had. He says that he likes someone else."

"Well, that explains why he sees her like that."

I guess I haven't seen him stare at her. So she is the one he was talking about? That explains why they're going out. Maybe he wants to get near her. I place the phone back on my ear.

"No. We can't go. Sorry. Percy and I have other plans," I answer, and then regret saying it instantly.

"So, you _and_ Percy, huh?" she asks. What are you―?"

"Sorry, we still don't want mustard. Have fun."

I hang the phone and wait a minute, staring at the screen. But this time she doesn't call again. A sigh leaves my mouth and I place the phone back on the nightstand.

"So, what are our plans for today, Jackson?" I ask, walking to my suitcase and grabbing my towel and some clean clothes.

"You'll see, Chase," he says and starts walking barefoot towards the door. "Get ready so we can have breakfast."

"You made breakfast?"

"Yes. _I_ made breakfast. Is it strange?"

He doesn't give me time to answer because he's gone.

**. . .**

A delicious scent enters my nostrils as I step into the kitchen. Percy's leaning against a counter, chewing something that looks like chocolate pancakes while staring out the window. Now that I watch the place carefully I can notice that the place is cleaner than yesterday. Did he clean all this? If I'm not wrong the first floor of the apartment was still a mess, with floors and furniture littered with dust.

"You made pancakes," I say, getting his attention.

"Yep," is all he says, placing another piece of a pancake in his mouth.

"And when did all this happen? I never heard you make anything. Yet, you woke up, showered, cleaned the first floor and even had time to go to buy ingredients to prepare breakfast."

He shrugs. "I woke up early, and I'm usually very silent while doing anything."

"This will happen every day?"

"No. I just did it because the place needed to be cleaned. But I usually wake later than you."

I walk to a pan that has three pancakes and place them on a plate. After bathing them in syrup I lean against the counter next to him. His arm that is brushing against mine stiffens. Yet, he continues eating normally.

"What are you watching?" I ask. All I can see are tall buildings, people walking and some trees.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to see if I can remember the last time I was here. I guess I can't."

"I see. And, what are you planning for today?"

He smiles. "Nothing special. We'll walk around the city. You said that your mother wants a souvenir, so why don't we buy it today? We can have dinner, go to the movies, go to theater and do whatever we want. I just didn't want to be with Thalia and Luke. They need…time alone."

I would believe him, but I don't. It's _him_ who wants time alone with someone, because he'd already denied Thalia's invitation without even knowing that Luke had already ended his relationship with Marina. Yet, I nod and do as if I understood.

"I finished," he says after a while and places the dirty plate in the sink. "I'll go put my shoes on. When you're over we can go."

He doesn't wait for answer and trots out the room, though I don't hear any single step. His footsteps are barely audible, maybe it's because he's still barefoot.

Just when my plate is empty my phone starts ringing. Again. I leave the plate on the counter and answer the phone quickly, not checking the ID detector. "Hello?"

"Are you alone?" It's Thalia's voice.

"Yep, I am." I answer.

"I am too―finally. Have any idea of why Luke doesn't want to talk about that girl? Marina, I mean. Did something happen between them?"

"They ended whatever relationship they had, so it isn't recommendable to talk about her. I haven't had any boyfriend before, but I guess it's not a good, comfortable thing to be talking about your past sentimental relationships."

"Oh. I didn't know. Well, thank you. I just had that question. And what are you and Percy doing?"

"Nothing special―go out, visit the city, buy some souvenirs. Things like that."

There is silence at the other side of the line. Then, she says, "He likes you, you know? I shouldn't be telling you this, but―"

I glance at the stairs and make sure that he isn't here before answering. "I know."

Maybe she's shocked, because there's silence again. "Did he _tell_ you?"

"No. I guess I must tell you how I know. Well, you always joked about it and I suspected it. But everything was confirmed the day I talked with him. Remember, this week? When he called me from your house? Well, it seems that he didn't hang the phone correctly, because I still could hear the other side of the line. And I heard you talking with him."

Silence. "What did you hear _exactly_?"

"_Everything_. I heard you asking him who he had talked with, I heard him tell you that it had been me, I heard you ask if he likes your smartass friend, I heard him say that yes, and the woman-of-his-life thingy. I heard everything, Thalia―thank you, by the way, for calling me an easy girl, idiot."

She chuckles, but it doesn't sound completely amused. "And does he know?"

"No, he doesn't. And I'm not telling him. How am I supposed to go and tell him, 'Hey, I was casually overhearing your conversation'? Since you're my best friend―_girl_ best friend―I must tell you that I haven't stopped thinking of him since then. I like him back, Thalia, and I think I like him a lot―maybe because it's the first time I like someone that isn't an artist."

"I _knew_ you two would end up together! I knew it! Tell him, then, so you can be together! You look so good together, like when we found you yesterday in the car. I'm surprised to see my cousin so happy."

"I'll think about it. Right now I must hurry up. He will be back soon."

"Alright, good luck, lovebirds."

"Good luck you, too, with Luke."

"What are you talking about?"

I don't resist the urge to bother her. "Haven't you noticed how he stares at you?"

"What? Are you―"

I hang the phone, grinning and turning around, just to place the―

Percy's standing there.

My hand is reaching to grab my dirty plate, and it almost slips from my grip. Was he hearing my conversation? Karma?

"How long have you been there?" I ask, trying to sound as less nervous as possible.

He opens wide his eyes, raising both eyebrows at me. "Some seconds now. I just arrived. Is there anything wrong?"

The weight of the sky is removed from my shoulders. _Shit, Percy, don't scare me like _that_. _"There's nothing wrong. You just…scared me."

"So I _do_ scare people? I thought you were joking earlier." He pouts.

I roll my eyes and smile. "Yes, you're scary. Shall we go?"

"You bet we can."

**. . . **

We walk silently through one of the nearest parks to the apartment. The first thing we did was go to the mall. There were some stands similar to Rachel's where we found some souvenirs. I already have mom's―a keychain that has an image of the city with the name 'Boston' beneath. I got one for dad, too, but I'll keep it until the things fix between us. Until everything's better and I am able to tell him that I train in the gym. Only then I'll give him this. For Matthew and Bobby I got similar sunglasses, which have 'Bos' written on one lens and 'ton' on the other―also, I'll wait till everything's better before giving them to them.

I bought both of us smoothies. It was the last thing I could do since he bought a pair of sunglasses―one for him and one for me.

They're useful now that we walk outside, where the sun falls over us. My shirt sticks to my back due to the sweat. I feel like one of those popular rich brats that wear excessive makeup and skirts shorter than their underwear―like Drew, in fewer words. I am rich, but not a brat. Percy, in other hand, looks gorgeous. The glasses make his skin look paler, like his hair does, and it looks good on him―even more with that white smile that hasn't disappeared from his face since we left the apartment.

While we walk around the fountain he cranes his neck, staring at something. Before I can ask him what's wrong he separates from me, walking to a nearby stand. And I feel my cheeks turning red when he comes back with a pair of cotton candy.

"Cotton candy?" he asks, handing me the purple one and staying with the blue one―what a surprise.

"What other option do I have? You already bought it," I say and smile. "Thanks."

"I didn't know if you wanted the purple or the pink, so I brought―"

"The purple is alright. The pink would only make me feel more brat than what I feel already with these sunglasses."

"You look good," is all he says before continuing to walk.

It's been years since the last time I ate cotton candy. I feel how the soft thing dissolves in my mouth, leaving a sweet taste that I swallow. Percy's doing the same―taking a bit from his, placing it in his mouth and waiting for the thing to disappear.

Almost everyone thinks it is a beautiful Sunday to go out, because the park is crowded. We are forced to remain standing up, because every single bench is occupied―mostly by couples.

"Want some?" Percy asks, placing a bit of the blue cotton in his mouth.

I stare at him questioningly. "What's the difference between yours and mine? Aren't both cotton candies? Or does the color change the flavor?"

"They are different things, and everything has its own flavor."

Huh? I don't understand his argument. Cotton candy is made with the same ingredients, and the only difference is the color. Maybe the color gives a different flavor. Who knows? It's been years since I tried every color, so I don't remember.

I shrug and don't hesitate to accept his offer. "Alright, I'll have a bite."

"A bite? That can hurt."

"So? Cotton candy doesn't feel."

I lean forward to the blue cotton he's holding, nearing and planning to have a bite.

And everything happens so fast, like everything that has happened during these past days.

After opening my eyes from blinking I see that the cotton candy is no longer there. Percy moved it away. And I'm still leaning forward, so I almost fall and my mouth collides against the thing in front of me―his…lips.

My cheeks turn completely red, and I can hear a couple of giggles somewhere near―maybe I'm an idiot and am the only one who didn't see his trap. My eyes try to meet his, still not separating from him, but his are closed. His eyelids are joined while he smiles against my lips.

There's no way I can move. I don't know if it's because I'm shocked or if I don't want to. Both, probably. Slowly, his lips start parting, forcing mine to do the same, and my eyelids close instinctively when his lips join again, kissing mine that follow his.

Just one kiss. That's all he gives me. My eyelids open, and so do his. Quickly, I give a step backwards and cross my arms, staring at a random thing while rocking my body back and forth. He kissed me. Crap. It was… Perfect. I want to do it again as electric shocks, stronger than before, travel around my body.

"See? Everything has its own flavor," he says, and I ignore his comment. He was never talking about the cotton candy. Smart bastard. He fooled me. Would I have accepted if he'd said that he was talking about his lips?

"I'm not hungry anymore," I say and give him my candy, shaking my head and continuing walking.

**. . .**

Right after the kiss incident we enter the apartment, completely silent. I hate this. We never talk about anything. He's serious, and I know that he's pretending that anything happened just like I am doing. And I'm ashamed of talking about the subject. _You've never been ashamed, Chase, what's happening with you?_

"Well," Percy says, breaking the silence, "we still have half of the day to spend. Want to do something else?"

"Why don't we see a movie?" I suggest, stopping on the first step of the stairs to hear his answer. "And then we can have dinner."

"Please." He smiles, and I return him the smile before walking upstairs.

* * *

_Short Story__:_

Some Seconds Now

Percy padded barefoot through the hallway and started downing the stairs, grasping with one hand his black Vans and with the other a pair of clean socks. There was no way he wanted to make Annabeth wait a lot―which was strange, because before meeting her he'd never cared about making a girl wait. What made the things different now was that he knew that he liked her. A lot. _A first_, he thought.

Never before he'd felt something for a girl―not that he was gay, but he'd never found the correct girl. If everyone knew the truth they wouldn't think of him as cool. Not that he cared about what people thought, but it was the truth. Handsome, charming and with a perfect body, but he'd never―ever―kissed someone, had a girlfriend or even liked a girl. He'd felt a relief the day before when Annabeth never asked him at what age had he given his first kiss.

He sat on one of the steps and started putting on his socks, wanting so badly to go back downstairs. With Annabeth. Just remembering her beautiful hair and stunning eyes full of wisdom sent a strange but pleasurable feeling directly to his stomach. She was already some of his firsts, and he was sure that from now on he wanted her as all of his firsts. First kiss, first romantic hug, and first everything. Yes, _everything_.

Once he was ready his heart started pounding hard against his chest. He was only a few feet away from the girl he liked. From those lips he'd wanted to kiss various times now. Those fleshy lips that called him. But he stopped on the second step of the stairs, hearing what sounded like a conversation.

"No. I guess I must tell you how I know. Well, you always joked about it and I suspected it. But everything was confirmed the day I talked with him. Remember, this week? When he called me from your house? Well, it seems that he didn't hang the phone correctly, because I still could hear the other side of the line. And I heard you talking with him." It was Annabeth's voice. He felt awful, overhearing something that wasn't directed to him, but he couldn't help continuing to listen. Because she was talking about him. "_Everything_. I heard you asking him who he had talked with, I heard him tell you that it had been me, I heard you ask if he likes your smartass friend, I heard him say that yes, and the woman-of-his-life thingy. I heard everything, Thalia―thank you, by the way, for calling me an easy girl, idiot."

Percy's heart skipped a beat by hearing that, and he felts as if ice started traveling through his veins. He felt cold in summer. Annabeth had heard him talk. That explained why that day people had been complaining to the Graces. A lot of people had been calling, and the calls hadn't entered. And they'd found that someone hadn't hung the phone correctly.

It had been him. And Annabeth knew all of the things he'd said. Crap. He'd always been so self-assured, but how looking her in the eyes now?

Before slapping himself for being an idiot he heard Annabeth continuing to talk.

"No, he doesn't. And I'm not telling him. How am I supposed to go and tell him, 'Hey, I was casually overhearing your conversation'? Since you're my best friend―_girl_ best friend―I must tell you that I haven't stopped thinking of him since then. I like him back, Thalia, and I think I like him a lot―maybe because it's the first time I like someone that isn't an artist."

Alright, that was unexpected. His heart stopped for a second time. She liked him back. Everything around felt happy now. He even felt as if a dark cloud had been hovering over his head all the morning and now sunrays were peering through the darkness, signaling the start of a good day. Damn. He had to resist the urge of running to her and spin her in the air like he'd done it before―the best day of his life, by the way.

All he could do was jump with the arms stretched in the air, holding a scream, but he regretted it instantly as he descended directly towards the first floor. He'd always loved his cat-like silence, but now even more. His feet landed silently on the white tiled floor and Annabeth didn't notice him, still busy on the phone and staring through the window, giving him her back―a beautiful back that had perfect curves and… _Stop thinking about it, Perce._

Maybe he couldn't do anything, but now that he knew that his feelings for her were requited he would _definitely_ give his first kiss today. There's no way he could wait more. He wanted those lips on his. Now.

He steadied and dusted his shirt, placing his hands in his pockets as Annabeth said, 'Haven't you noticed how he stares at you?' and hanged the phone. He made his normal expression as she turned around, and acted as if nothing had happened―how everything worked between them. Something happened and they had to almost to pretend that the day didn't happen.

When she saw him standing there the plate on her hand almost slipped, and he stifled a smile while staring at her.

"How long have you been there?" she asked, sounding nervous and staring at him with those beautiful eyes that reminded him of the cloudy day when he'd asked her to have a date with him.

Percy opened wide his eyes and raised both eyebrows, pretending that he didn't know why Annabeth was worried. "Some seconds now. I just arrived. Is there anything wrong?"


	12. Chapter XII

**Chapter XII:** Surrender Not

**Rating: **T—and with even more Percabeth for the diet!

**Word Count: **5,500+

**Beta Reader: **The Owlish Olympian, my dear friend!

**A/N:** What can I say? I love you all. Alright, I wasn't planning to be creepy. How have you been everyone? Did you know that school can change one's life with only a week? Classes started nine days ago for me and I already have three projects and a test coming near. Oh, well, whatever... Anyways, I just want to make clear that the super short story you saw at the end of last chapter was **_NOT_** (-Oh my, that looks good) Percy's PoV. That was just a short complementary story, and there will be a few more always talking about the person who isn't telling his PoV (in this case Percy, because it's still Annabeth's). Percy's will be shown like in Chapter 18, so be patient :). I hope you like this and, well, you know; the usual thanks to everyone! I'd never had before this amount of Story Followers. It feels beautiful...

* * *

A light orange shine can be seen through my closed eyelids, indicating nothing but that the night's over. Sunrays must be peering through the newly purchased marine-blue―what a surprise―curtains; I really don't know. Even when I couldn't sleep during the entire night I've been like this. With eyelids closed, pretending to be asleep just in case Percy woke up. I really didn't want him to see me awake. I don't know him, but it happens to me a lot. If something important will happen I start feeling a mix of emotions that keep me alert―anticipation, nerves, etc.

Slowly I flutter my eyes open, adjusting my vision to the now bright light that falls over my face. Now, just now, when I need to prepare for the tournament's beginning, is when my mix of emotions starts fading, and my eyelids want to close again so I can sleep at least for a little while.

At the opposite side of me is an old couch with ragged tapestry and springs almost emerging from the cushions' surface, which is Percy's 'bed' now. He looks so calm while sleeping. The palms of his hands are placed beneath the back of his head, making the muscles I've always seen on his arms noticeable. His breathing rhythm is calm, making his shirtless chest rise and fall slowly. He's the only person I know who can look so good and calm while being asleep _and_ awake.

If there was nothing to do today I could definitely stay here to watch Percy sleep. To admire how good he looks and to see him flutter his eyelashes while waking up on his own. Staring at him can easily be a hobby. But, unfortunately, there _is_ something to do. And it's important. The main reason we're in other city, after all.

I swing my legs off the bed and stretch up before walking to him, trying to be as silent as he is while being barefoot. Now that he's near enough to hear his breathing I can see something different about his expression. From the other angle he looked as if nothing bothered him―calm, perfect. But from here you can see how one of his closed eyes twitches while biting his lower lip. Is something bothering him? A nightmare, probably.

"Percy," I say while kneeling beside him. One of my hands travels across one of his temples, trying to soothe him, "wake up. Percy. It's morning already. We've got to get ready for the tournament."

His expression turns to a frown, and he groans while turning on his side and giving me his back. "Leave," he mutters. Alright, even when I try to soothe him and care about his problems he acts like this? Wait, I'd never heard him groan before for anything. There _is_ something wrong with him, but that doesn't concern me. We're only training partners, I guess…

"Alright," I say, rising the volume of my voice so he can hear me clearly, "wake up when you're in the mood of doing it. I'm an idiot for trying to be nice with you. I―" I want to say something about the kiss, but, like always, I stop and pretend that nothing happened.

A sigh escapes from my mouth before turning around and heading towards my suitcase. What should I wear for the tournament? Something supple enough to give me ease of movement. I'm a stupid. Why am I complicating too much when I only brought two options of clothing? If it's not one it's the other. Typical nerves of first tournament, I guess.

After grabbing an orange tank shirt and black tight shorts I reach for clean underwear―

But I'm forced to stand up by someone pulling me from beneath my armpits. Percy. He turns me around and forces me to stare at his green eyes that shine so much that they look as if they were full of tears. Extra weight is added to my hips―his hands.

"Annabeth," he breathes my name, "I'm really sorry. I had my reasons to want to continue sleeping _and_ to have a bad temper."

"Oh, really?" My hands place over his, and I force him to release my hips. "Tell me your reasons."

He shrugs. "I wanted to sleep because I didn't do it during the entire night. The nerves and anxiety didn't let my mind rest. My mind was unconsciously planning what to do today for the tournament, and I don't even know what will happen."

"You couldn't sleep?" I ask, imagining myself during the night. The same thing happened to me. My mind was making plans for whatever thing can happen today. If someone's slow I have to be fast. If someone's fast I must analyze his movements. By now I have a back-up plan for various situations―and a back-up plan for the back-up plan.

"I know you couldn't, either," he says, raising an eyebrow at me. So, I was trying to pretend to be asleep for _him_ and he noticed it? Without shirt I can see how not only his face turns pink―every visible part blushes. "Not that I was staring at you, but even with your closed eyelids I could see your eyes moving. Nervous?"

He was staring at me. Like always, I pretend that he didn't say that, though I can clearly imagine him during the night, resting his chin over his hand and staring at me intently. Does he like staring at me as much as I like to do it with him?

"Kind of," I answer, and I can feel my heartbeat quickening by hearing a derivate word of 'nerves'. "I'll be alright. You know, it's my first tournament so the nerves are killing me. But I'll learn to deal them."

"Get used to them," he says. "I've gone to about seven tournaments and I still feel the nerves of my first one. Didn't I tell you that that's one of the reasons I couldn't sleep?" He shrugs. "Anyways, I wanted to continue sleeping because about…fifteen minutes ago I managed to fall asleep finally."

I nod, because I understand him. It has happened to me various times. "And what's your explanation for having a bad mood, Jackson?"

His eyes open wide, as if saying, 'please, don't remind me about it'. "That damn couch is killing me. I guess it's _another_ reason for my lack of sleep. The springs are just―agh! That couch is a son of a―"

The phrase isn't finished because he stops talking, remaining with his mouth open and blushing even more. I grin at him, crossing my arms over my chest. "So, '_language'_? If you are permitted to say that then I can finish my own sentences. Perseus Jackson, you're terrifying. You're _so scary_ that you scare the _shit_ out of _everyone_. Ah, it feels so good to use my 'language'."

"You seriously need help, Chase. Someone must use a super soap in your mouth so you can stop saying those _rude_ things."

I chuckle, knowing that he is playing. Yet, I answer him as if he were talking seriously. "You're telling me that I say rude things, but what about you? Excuse me, but can you repeat _what_ is the couch? _What_ were you saying? The couch's mother is a…?"

"I didn't say such thing," he smiles and leans a bit near to me, making the smile on my face disappear. Having him so near makes me nervous. "I can help you clean that mouth of yours whenever you want."

My eyes analyze how he leans forward, closing his eyelids slowly. I'm reminded of yesterday, and the kiss at the park. That time it was unexpected, but now I can see his intentions. And I remember how I was left with a desire to kiss him. With shaking hands I frame his face and lean forward, too.

And we kiss.

This time it's different, though. His lips are on mine, but they don't move. They remain like that, making the kiss a sweet peck that I enjoy while feeling his pulse―and mine―slowing.

Being the second kiss I expect him to say something―well, it was my fault that yesterday he didn't say anything. But when he separates all he does is give me a smile and move away from me, heading towards the kitchen downstairs.

This makes me feel like a complete idiot. It makes me feel like Drew. We never talk about what happens. If I know what he feels―again―it's because I heard him. And now we kiss, and he continues to say anything―it's he who should say something, right? I don't know. I've never liked anyone that isn't an artist before. But I know that I'm not like Drew, and I'm not up for the friends-with-benefits thingy. _Why_ am I accepting his kisses? _Calm down. He's only given you two, but no more!_ First he―_we_ need to talk about what's happening.

It will be like a torture. After all, I finally managed to kiss him―something that I've desired for a while.

I kneel back beside my suitcase and fetch my towel and clean underwear, getting ready for a shower. It's something I need. Now that the nerves are gone, my brain just wants to pass out. What I need is a shower with freezing cold water to wake up. There's no way I can fall asleep during the tournament. I came here to compete―and if possible to win―not to sleep.

**. . .**

My pulse starts quickening when we enter through the doors of the place where the tournament will happen―an enormous gymnasium that belongs to an important university of the city. The place is shaped circular, but much bigger than normal domes, with windows letting in sunlight just beneath the ceiling. There are seats everywhere around. It's like watching the coliseum but, obviously, _much_ smaller. And indoor. People sit wherever they want―some are students from other places, waiting for the event to begin; some others are teachers; and some are parents that come to be their children's cheerleaders. For a moment I wish mom were here to see me, but she isn't…

As we approach the center of the dome-shaped gymnasium my nose starts recognizing different smells―sweat, newly cleaned floors and incense. There are a lot of tables around the place. Even when I haven't gone to any tournament before I can tell that the tables are for the judges―which are the teachers of different gyms. Chiron will be one of them. I wonder which category he will be judging.

There's no way I can stop staring at the place. It's so full of people. I saw before how many people are sitting over the seats that overlook the center, but I hadn't seen how many _more_ were in the middle of the dome. There must be about five hundred different students in the place. Students―I'm counting neither the parents nor the teachers. I swallow. From all the tournaments my first one has to be the most important, where there will be a lot of competition.

"Hey, Chase, over here," someone shouts.

I turn my stare to the seats over the doors and see Thalia with Luke, motioning for us to join them. The students of our gym are gathered in a group, talking between them. Some are almost as white as snow while others are overflowing with excitement―and Valdez is staring at students from other gyms. To be more exact he's looking at girls, forgetting completely about his dreams of Thalia.

"Where's Chiron?" I ask after climbing the stairs and joining them. He is supposed to tell us when everything will start, and how will everything work―what categories will be done today, which ones tomorrow, and those things.

"Somewhere with the other teachers," says Luke. "The director of the tournament must tell them what the rules are and everything. Then we'll register and we'll get some bracelets so we can know who competitors are and who aren't. And I guess that after that he'll tell us today's categories and we'll be free to go and join whichever we want."

"So that's how it works? I really thought tournaments were more organized. But we're free to enter categories and get out whenever we want."

"They _usually_ are organized," Thalia talks for the first time. "But we're not talking about a tournament that involves a hundred or a hundred and fifty students. We're talking about a tournament that involves _five hundred_ competitors. There's no time for being organized."

It's true. Who has time to organize student by student when there is this quantity of people waiting to be registered and to compete? Thalia and Luke suggest going around the gymnasium to check all the students―or 'competition', like Thalia says―and where the categories will take place. But I deny their offer, wanting to sit for a while. My stomach is churning. Good thing I didn't have breakfast or I would throw up due to the nerves.

"You can go," I say, waving a hand at them. "I want to sit for a little while. I'm really nervous now. My knees are trembling and I feel like throwing up. I should calm a little before everything starts."

"Don't feel nervous," says Luke. "Well, don't feel _more_ nervous than the necessary."

"Yeah," Thalia joins us, "you'll do fine. You're one of the best students―after me, _of course_." A grin spreads on her face, splitting it in half.

"Yeah, right," I tease her while sitting in an empty chair. "Want me to remind you how you lost against Percy and me two days ago?"

"Uh, come on, Castellan, we have to give some laps around the gym. Forget about Annabeth. She's hallucinating. I _lost_? When? The nerves must be making something to her. Let's go."

I chuckle as Thalia pulls Luke from the arm and drives him towards the stairs. With my eyes closed I breathe slowly, trying to calm my nerves and to forget about my churning stomach. This isn't the moment to feel nervous. Whenever I'm nervous, after a while, my legs start hurting. I don't know why, but I can't let that happen―not when legs are essential for winning a fight.

"Don't worry." I almost jump in the air like a scared cat as Percy snaps me out of my thoughts. After my heartbeat calms I stare at him, sitting beside me and giving me a slight smile. For the first time I notice that we're a bit far from the others. "Remember―we're better than anyone else."

My mouth can't help turning to a goofy smile, which must make me look like a complete idiot. He releases a chuckle while watching his intertwined fingers. Then his stare rises to watch…me. It dries my mouth how much his expression can change in just some seconds. First he's laughing and when he stares at me again his expression is serious. But not the normal serious―it's an I-will-start-leaning-forward-to-kiss-you serious.

And even though I was sure this morning that I wouldn't kiss him until we talked, I lean forward like he starts doing it and crash my lips against his. This kiss completely reminds me about the one he gave me yesterday. It's similar, just that he gives me more than one kiss this time. And I kiss him, too, feeling how the butterflies in my stomach start fluttering their wings.

Some gasps can be heard behind us, where the rest of our classmates are sitting. And I feel guilty, because I shouldn't be doing this. We should _talk_ before anything. We can't go around everywhere kissing, getting lost in our world, and then ignoring the subject in real life. But if I do this it's because I'm nervous, and he's my light. Being with him makes me forget about everything, and that's what I need now. I need something that can make me forget my nerves, or I'll lose my mind.

"Ahem," I hear someone clearing his throat and instantly separate from Percy, noticing that Chiron is back. He's staring at us with a slight smile while the rest grin teasingly, and I can't help feeling _very_ ashamed. It's a luck that Thalia doesn't arrive in time to see the show.

"I'm sorry," she says, still pulling Luke from the arm. "Did I miss something?"

Phew.

"Well," says Chiron, running the back of his hand across his forehead, "I must tell everyone the rules and everything. And I hope you pay attention, because I won't come back. First of all because I need to go to my place for judging. Then, because you chose the worst seats of the place. Couldn't you choose seats near the ground? It's not easy to bring a wheelchair up here."

Everyone laughs at Chiron's sweaty face. I can imagine him making effort to climb the ramp.

"The only rule is that you must behave. Don't start a commotion." Since Percy and I are the ones sitting in the first line he walks to us, giving us a sheet to write our names and other things like age, birthday and other things in case something happens. "That's the only thing I must tell you. The other rules are for us, judges. Whenever you go to a different category they'll tell you there the rules for _that_ activity. Understand?"

"Yes," everyone says.

"Very well. Now I'll give Percy and Annabeth this register form." Chiron gives Percy a pen. "You'll go passing it until everyone's listed. Then give it back to me so you're signed up."

I nod at him and watch how Percy scribbles his information. Name: Perseus Jackson. Age: eighteen. Birthday: August eighteenth.

"August eighteenth?" I ask, and he turns to stare at me questioningly. "You were born on August eighteenth?"

He nods. "Why?"

"There's a week left till that day," I say with my best as-a-matter-of-fact voice. "What are you going to do?"

"Attend to the first day of classes." He shrugs. "Breathe, digest my food. Have a nap. Nothing special."

"I can see that. You won't celebrate?"

"With who? My parents won't come until a month passes. Dad doesn't want to risk again. Thalia has been planning to go out with Luke that day for a week. It's not like you can celebrate your birthday alone."

My stare turns to somewhere far away, ignoring him. _Why thanks for mentioning me_. We've kissed three times and I'm not in his options. But, again, it's not my problem… No more kisses, and it's final. Until we don't talk we're nothing. We only have a merely sporty relationship…

"Here," he says, handing me the pen and the register form. Everything happens out of nowhere. He places a kiss on the tip of my nose. And I ignore it. If I'd seen that coming I would've prevented it to happen

I don't thank him and start filling the form. After finishing I hand the things to the person behind me, and I cross my legs in a very feminine way while using my hand to swing my hair so it falls over my left shoulder, making a wall of blonde waves between us. _Don't think about him. Don't_. But it's hard not to do it when he has his hand over mine, rubbing my knuckles.

**. . .**

After minutes of waiting for Luke to come back with the bracelets and the categories he appears. Each student is given a bracelet, and while Luke continues giving them I snatch the sheet of categories from his back pocket.

* * *

Categories:

Combat (Ages 05-08): Table 1

Combat (Ages 09-12: Table 2

Combat (Ages 13-16: Table 3

Combat (Ages 17-onwards): Table 4

Especial performance with weapon (Ages 5-12): Table 5

Especial performance with weapon (Ages 13-onwards): Table 6

Disarm your opponent (Ages 5-10): Table 7

Disarm your opponent (Ages 11-15): Table 8

Disarm your opponent (Ages 16-onwards): Table 9

Competence between trainers: Table 10

* * *

I see Thalia in front of me, waiting for the sheet. "Teachers also compete?" I ask.

"Yep." She nods, crossing her arms. "Between them. But they compete for a better trophy that the ones students win."

"I didn't know that," that's the last thing I say before handing her the sheet and standing from my place. Some of the students from the gym don't wait to see the categories and start downing the stairs, ready to register in whatever category they want. "I'm going now."

Thalia gives me a nod before returning her attention to the sheet. Alright, off to table number four. After sucking in breath I try to calm my nerves and follow the rest. Now that most of the gyms are already registered the place fills more as students head to the center of the gymnasium, making a scandal that doesn't let me hear my footsteps.

"Hey." I barely hear Percy, who is trotting and trying to reach me. But people don't let him. I pretend that I didn't hear anything and continue walking, fastening my pace so he can't catch me.

After a while of walking I see it. There, feet away from me, is table number four.

**. . .**

It surprises that Percy didn't catch me up. I already registered for the combat, warmed up and even had time to buy a mouthguard. It's a requisite so we can participate. A lot of hits can be given in the mouth, and we don't want to lose our teeth. And while I did that Percy never appeared. This is how important I am for him.

There are eleven people sitting cross-legged with me, outlining the designed area for the combat. Two pairs have already fought, and we watch intently as the third one does it. The first one to reach three points wins.

After minutes of attacking and dodging, the fair-haired boy manages to hit the auburn-haired boy on the plexus with the heel. That means one point, and he already had two. But we wait for the referee's opinion, who decides if the hit counts. Finally, after thinking, he raises a red flag in the air, meaning that blond boy gets the point. Before the combat starts the two competitors are given a piece of cloth―one gets a white one and the other a red one. The competitors decide where they want to have it as long as the referee can see it during the combat. And whenever someone makes a point the referee lifts a flag with the color of the person who made the point's cloth.

"Next up: Tanya Blight and Annabeth Chase," says the judge. "Get ready."

Hearing my name causes the nerves to appear again. I stand up and get into the combat zone while the past competitors get out. _Calm down, Chase. No one named Tanya can be so rude_.

But when I see her standing, I shiver.

Broad shoulders, fat, tall and with a little head. It reminds me to a chapter of the Powerpuff Girls when they create a new sister that isn't very…perfect. She's just like that, just that real and threatening.

We both walk to the referee, who gives us our clothes. I have the white one. The referee tells us the rules, which I already know. They're the same that Chiron taught us. We nod, and as soon as the rules are told we head to the center of the combat zone.

I stare at the other girl, and I can _swear_ that she just growled at me. What a way to start my first tournament.

When the referee says, "Start," the combat begins, we start running towards the other.

Miss Blight heads towards me, reminding me a of a football player while I jump in the air, trying to kick her face. Kick on the face equals two points. The more points you make the faster you can win. But she analyzes my movement and covers with her hands, pushing me backwards.

Crap. I fall backwards, and I know that I'll hit my head on the floor. Instinctively I put my hands on the floor, managing to make a backwards cartwheel and landing on my feet. Again, she growls at me―probably annoyed that I didn't die by hitting my head.

I make another attempt and run, but this time thinking the things better. She doesn't know what to do, because I'm running from side to side. And when I hit―

She places her arm between us, covering from the hit and taking advantage to punch me on the abdomen, making me lose all of my air.

"Stop," I hear the referee say, and after recovering my breath I see him lifting the red flag in the air. "Tanya Bligh: One point. Annabeth Chase: zero points."

I blink, thinking that this isn't real. But it is. _What's wrong? You have to do it better! She's not that fast. Use velocity!_

After nodding I position myself in combat stance and stare at Miss Blight's teasing smile. _Focus_. _Focus_. And when the referee gives the signal I run quickly towards my opponent.

Everything is so fast. I can imagine the rest of the competitors staring at a blurry person trying to hit a fat person that blocks the attacks. She isn't fast, but she's strong. My knuckles are staring to hurt. Her bones are probably made of pure iron. And when I try again―

She places her feet between us, kicking me on the chest just over the place she hit me earlier.

"Stop," the referee says again. And I don't stare at him, knowing what I'll see―the red flag lifted in the air. I don't want to see that red flag. I know that if I see it my hopes of winning are going disappear. Instead, I position myself again, trying to not cry from frustration and getting ready for another round.

_Breathe, Chase, breathe._ I do as my subconscious tells me and breath, trying to prepare for Tanya's next attempt. Don't think of anything that isn't winning. Don't lose hope. Remember…what Percy said. _Remember―we're better than anyone else_. Percy. Remember what Percy taught you. Analyze your opponent. See what she'll do before she can do it.

When the next round starts I run again towards my opponent, narrowing my eyes and trying to see something that can tell me what she'll do. Then, I see it. Her leg is a bit flexed, barely noticeable. She will kick. And I've seen already that she doesn't kick very high. My option is to dodge from above.

She sees me getting near, and when I see her flexing her leg more, I stop and give a high jump in the air, dodging the kick she does, and I take advantage to connect my instep with her cheek. I remember the day with Luke, when we saw once saw soap operas, and woman slapped another. My kick sounds exactly the same.

"Stop," says the referee. "Annabeth Chase: two points. Tanya Blight: two points. Next one to make a point wins the match."

I feel my heartbeat quickening. _Crap, Percy, thank you so much!_ Just remembering him gave me what I need to make two points. And I feel that there is hope I can win. I _will_ win.

After the referee says, "Start," I'm taken by surprise. It's the first time I see Miss Blight do something fast. She runs and kicks on my foot, making it slip like I've done it with Thalia. And I fall face-first over the floor.

On the floor I turn on my back and notice her wanting to throw a strong hit on my chest, but I roll like a log and get out of her way. _Imagine she's Thalia. What would you do to her?_ And I kick on her heel, so she falls to the ground again.

I sit over her and grasp her wrists. But she's so strong and fat, and she rolls me until she's the one sitting over me and grasping me. I try to kick her, but she sees it coming and moves so I hit her shoulder. No point. I'm not sure if I'm trying to free from her grip, I just know that I'm trashing on the floor.

A memory comes to my mind, and I use the sweat on her palm to lubricate my wrist. When it's slippery enough I trash my hand until it frees, and she's just in front of me. I flex my arm and unfold it, trying to reach her―

But the air leaves my lungs for a third time before hitting.

"Stop. Annabeth Chase: two points. Tanya Blight: three points. Miss Blight wins."

And just by hearing that I feel my whole body turn weak.

**. . .**

"Hey, Chase, how are you doing?"

While walking in a random direction I lift my stare from the floor, noticing that Thalia is there. And Percy, too. There is something shiny hanging from―crap. Is that…a medal? That's the medal that fourth places win. I feel bad because I really want at least a medal. And Percy―_double crap_. There's a huge trophy in his hand, similar to the ones Luke has home. It's a first place trophy.

"You…you _won_ something?" I ask surprised.

"Yep." Thalia grins.

"In what category?"

"Special Performance with weapon," says Percy. "You just demonstrate what movements you can do with whatever weapon you choose. The better you are, higher are the possibilities of winning."

"It's not something we learn with Chiron," Thalia says. "We learned it with Larry. It's not easy to use a _real_ spear in a not so big gym, but I learned. And Percy here knows how to use a sword. Crap, Annabeth, you should've seen him! For a reason he won!" She turns to her cousin. "I didn't know you could throw that sword so high and catch it without getting harmed. And then all those spins you gave. You _have _to teach me that. And to Annabeth, too."

"It'd be great," I say, forcing a smile. Now I feel bad, because I didn't win anything.

Percy seems to notice my attitude, but he doesn't know that I lost. Well, I didn't lose exactly. We're having a break. Meanwhile, during this free hour, the judge will decide who is out. Only two will be expelled. From the six people that lost the two will be chosen. It can be me…

"Annabeth, are you okay?" he asks, and I nod, lying. I feel kind of depressed. "Is it because we haven't eaten?"

"It must be that," says Thalia.

"Come. Let's eat something." Percy intertwines our fingers and pulls me to him, even when it wasn't me who answered. I'm not really hungry―not after the combat. But I let him pull me. I have a free hour, after all.

**. . .**

"Here," says Percy, walking out from Starbucks' local and joining me at the table. He places a tray on the surface that contains blueberry muffins and two cups of hot coffee. "Eat something. It's all you can eat. I know how nervous you are, so you have to eat light things so you don't want to throw up."

"Thanks," I say, grabbing a muffin and giving it a little bite.

"As I was saying." Percy grabs one, too, and stares at me. "There's no way you can be expelled. You said that from the six people that lost you're the only one that did two points. The others didn't make any, Annabeth, so being the best one they won't chose you. They'll choose the bad ones."

"Are you sure?" I ask, sipping from my coffee. When he started saying that as we headed to Starbucks I felt an enormous relief. I can still win.

"_Completely_." His smile makes me feel even better, and knowing that I won't be expelled makes my stomach turn hungry. And I have big bites of my muffin now, wanting to finish it now to grab another one.

Percy seems to notice it, because his smile appears again. I continue eating, until I reach the third one. As I'm about to give the first bite I see Percy still smiling, but now his chin is leaned against his hand. He's staring intently at me with a goofy smile.

"What?" I ask, wanting to laugh about his face.

He doesn't answer. I notice that he has his other hand beneath the table, and when he takes it out there is a dandelion between his fingers. He's twirling the stem as he places the flower near my nose.

"I found it," he says. "It's beautiful. I don't like flowers, but this one is as yellow as your hair. Beautiful, colored like your hair―it's pretty much like you." I feel my heartbeat slowing. He's saying something. It's not the kind of talk I expected between us. I wanted to talk about what there's between us. But this is something.

He removes the hair from my face and places it behind my ear, and then places the flower between strands of my blonde waves. The next thing he does is pull my head to his lips, and he places a peck on my forehead before placing his over it.

"Don't worry from now on," he says. "I know you'll win when we go back."


	13. Chapter XIII

**Chapter XIII: **Great Finale

**Rating: **Percabeth—new rating here.

**Word Count: **4,000+

**Beta Reader: **The Owlish Olympian dsds!

**A/N:**Hi guys! You know, I'm running out of finished chapters. I only have this one and next chapter ready. I haven't been able to continue writing. Third week just started and tests are already getting closer. Hopefully after this week I'll be able to write again, so don't panic. That's all I have to say right know. (Too short, right? It's because I have to go to finish my homework...) I hope you like this and thank you as always! (Oh, and btw—don't panic. I just can tell you that _maybe_ next chapter Annabeth and Percy might get together. Or maybe not.)

* * *

"Start," the referee says, and with that word only adrenaline causes my heartbeat's rhythm to accelerate and that everything around turns to slow-motion. Once I read a book where the main character was supposed to learn what other people did―mainly, fight. And as her first combat got near she described how it felt to change from training to reality. That's how I feel while trotting forward towards the shaven-headed boy who is my opponent―well, _our_ opponent.

_You take care of the bald boy and I take care of the blond one_, Percy said before the match begun. And now I can see him trying to make the blond boy cross the bounds marked with thick red tape. The two judges of this category have been very surprised about my performance. Not that the others aren't good, but Thalia and I are the only girls that have passed the first stage without worrying of a broken nail―and Tanya. That girl Tanya hates me since the second fight during the first day and it was me who won―first place, by the way.

It seems that our opponents practice a lot of wrestling, because the fair-haired boy is holding Percy like the shaven-headed boy receives me. Arms stretched to the front, holding mine and trying to push me backwards. It's hard to push him towards the bounds when he's more experienced in this, but I don't give up and try to free from his grip.

His fighting style is different from mine. Complete different worlds. So, if I'm not good in his, he must not be good in mine. My leg flexes and stretches instantly, causing my foot to connect with the boy's plexus. He didn't see that coming, because as soon as he releases me he sucks in air tries to recover all the air that his lungs lost. I take advantage of the situation and kick on his foot, causing it to slip. And he falls.

Now that he's on the floor I grasp both of his feet and pull him with me, feeling that I'm dragging a stroller instead of a body. I've seen some professional matches already during the tournament, and it's completely fair to throw the opponents out of the limited zone yourself. But just some inches apart from the bounds he wraps his legs around mine, making me trip so I fall near the red marks―luckily, I'm still in the match.

Something heavy falls on my abdominal zone, and all the air in my lungs is released with a cough. For being a scrawny-looking boy he weighs a ton. Not even Percy weighs that. I remember our first match, and when he sat over me his body weighed the same as a feather. This boy weighs the same as a water jug.

"Pretty good for being a girl," says the boy. As he grabs my wrists, a grin unlike his olive skin tone excels across his face. His tone of voice sounds acuter than what I thought. "I wish I found one like you. Are you single or something?"

Alright, this isn't the best place to be flirting. I raise an eyebrow at him but shake my head. "You see that boy there?" I say, nodding towards Percy, who is still having problems to win against the blond boy. "He's my―" What are we? It's Thursday already and we haven't talked about what's happening between us. Have we kissed? Well, not exactly _kiss_. He usually pecks me on the lips, but it isn't what you can call kiss, _kiss_. Are we something? "Well, we're something. I'm not sure what, but we are."

"Too bad. Girls like you are hard to find." His expression turns serious, and I know that he remembered where we are. I am pulled from my wrists and pushed against the bounds, and just when I think that I lost against this boy my hands reach to grab his shoulders and pull him with me.

"If I lose you come with me." I grin, and we both fall behind the red tape. A whistle can be heard, indicating that we're out of the match. It's up to Percy now. If he wins we win the first place. If he loses we don't. As simple as that.

The bald boy gives me a hand that I take and pull myself to my feet. "You're pretty good," he says, giving me a smile without any hate for making him lose. Well, it's not like he should hate me, because his friend is still in the competence.

"Thanks." I smile and walk towards the bounds, crossing my arms and staring at Percy fighting with Mr. Blond. They are still in the same wrestling position. But Percy does what I did, kicking the boy on the chest with all his power.

Mr. Blond trips backwards, and while he recovers I expect Percy to take advantage and push him out of the zone. But he doesn't do anything. There's something about his expression. It seems different. If I'm not wrong he has a pained expression as he reaches to touch the low of his back. Is he hurt?

There is something wrong with Percy. He's so distracted that he doesn't see the blond boy come from behind―when did he get there?―and place an arm around his neck. He struggles to free himself, but the pained expression is still on his face. When I'm about to shout if he's alright he frees from the boy's grip and pushes him backwards. And the boy trips, but not before stretching his leg to kick Percy on the low of his back.

The boy falls hard at the other side of the bounds, but I don't feel like celebrating noticing that Percy's kneeled on the floor, taking deep breaths with his eyes closed while massaging the part where the boy kicked him. I run and kneel beside him, waiting for him to say something. But he doesn't.

"Percy," I say. His eyes open with just hearing my voice, and all the pain seems to disappear instantly. "Are you alright? Are you hurt or something?" My hand reaches to touch the low of his back, but he flinches.

"I'm alright," he answers, grunting as I help him get on his feet. I've never seen him so weak before. It doesn't suit him. "It's just my lower back. It hurts. I told you that the couch is killing me." He takes a deep breath, and his expression changes. The line of his mouth curves, forming a smile, as if nothing happened.

"And _why the hell_ do you continue sleeping there?" I say, failing to keep the worry from my voice. Various times he's complained about how that couch is killing him. And various times I offered him to take part of my covers to make a bed on the floor, or to give him the other side of the bed. But he doesn't change his mind. "If you continue sleeping there you'll only get lumbar problems. When did your back start hurting?"

"Today," he answers. That explains why I don't remember him feeling bad yesterday. His expression is wary, and he waits for me to say something, because he _knows_ that I'll say something.

I sigh in relief. "If the pain started today the problem isn't too severe. Let's go with a doctor. It's not a serious thing, but you should get an analgesic so the pain stops. And I don't want you to continue sleeping on that _damn _couch, are you hearing me?" I glare at him with my most intimidating stare, but I can't help losing against his shy smile.

"We don't have to do all that," he says. "I can bear two nights more. Then we'll go back to New York. It's not a problem."

"Percy, if you don't get some medicine the pain will continue. Even if you stop sleeping on the couch the pain will be there as your lower back recovers slowly. I don't want you grunting on our way home. Or what's worse: I don't want you to cause an accident because the pain doesn't let you think. If you don't want to go to a doctor we'll at least ask someone that knows for some painkillers. Understand?"

"Yes, mom." He grins, and then turns serious as he leans forward swiftly and places a feather-light peck on my lips. How can he do this? I mean, doesn't he feel bad for just kissing me without talking about anything? I _do_ feel bad when he does it. It reminds me of Drew. It makes me feel _like_ Drew and her friends-with-benefits thingy. Ugh.

After a while we walk towards the judges, who are scribbling things on sheets of paper. Our opponents join us, and soon one of the judges stands from his place and leaves, heading to a table in the center of the dome. Golden trophies stand atop the surface, though they don't shine like always. Probably it's because the light entering through the windows isn't strong. Unlike the past days today it is cloudy, so a soothing gray glow enters through the crystal.

Another trophy. I've won three already, and this is the fourth one. But it isn't mine only. It was Percy who finished the match, so I think it's fair that he keeps it. I'm happy with my other two first place trophies and a second place one. Will mom be proud of me when she sees them? I wonder where I'll hide them. Even when dad doesn't enter my room it's not safe to have them where everyone can see them while the things between us warm up―if that ever happens, of course.

The judge comes back after a while, having trouble to carry a first, second and third place trophy and a fourth and fifth place medal at the same time. After placing them over the table he takes out a little card and starts reading the winners, starting with the fifth place and finishing with the first. When the shaven-headed boy and the fair-haired boy pass to the front and get their second place trophy the judge reads our names.

"And as the first place," he says while grabbing the golden trophy with one hand, "we have Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson from New York. Congratulations."

Percy takes my hand as we walk forward and some people sitting at the ascending rows of seats applauds, even when they don't know us. In a closed place where you can see from above the entire gymnasium you get to see everyone win and lose. We grab the trophy, and after shaking hands with the judges and the other competitors everyone walks away so a new group can participate in the same category.

"Where to now, Chase?" asks Percy, and I can notice that he's staring at me. Our hands haven't separated, and I don't want that to happen. It feels less wrong than kissing. In fact, there's nothing wrong about it. "By the way, want to keep the trophy?"

"I was actually about to tell you that you can keep it." I shrug. "You ended the match, and thanks to you we didn't get the second place. It's fair that you keep it. And what I want to do now is go with Chiron. He might know something about medicine you can have for your pain."

"Aren't we participating in more categories?"

I stop walking and turn to him, making my best it's-obvious expression. "If you didn't notice," I say, "we already participated in all the categories today. There won't be new ones till tomorrow."

His eyes open wide, and I can see him pout. "So…the tournament's over?" His question confuses me. Why would it be over? We still have Friday.

"_No_, we still have tomorrow, remember?" Though his face tells me that he knows what he's talking about. Is the tournament over? It can't be.

"No," he says, heaving a sigh. "Tomorrow will be a day for trainers only. You saw that every day there was a category for trainers, but tomorrow are the finals. Winners against winners. A bunch of old guys fighting between them for the main trophy. It's over for us."

No one told me that. Chiron didn't explain it. I guess he's really busy stressing out with little kids―so far he's been named judge of categories that involve through five to ten-year-old kids. Poor him. "I didn't know it," I say.

"Well, now you know it." His smile is warm, and he pulls my hand towards table number one. Chiron can be seen from here, scolding a five-year-old kid that just spit bubblegum over his tweed jacket. If I were in his place I would've reacted ditto. Maybe it's because I understand how it feels having little kids near. Matthew and Bobby can't be called 'calm kids'.

After sending the boy with his mother Chiron heaves a sigh and notices us arriving. "Percy," he says. "Annabeth. How are you two doing? I see you have another victory." A smile spreads on his face. I remember the day Thalia arrived. He said that if it was possible he wanted us to win the first places―well, he said it to Luke and to me, but Percy's my training partner now.

"We're doing fine," I answer, returning him the smile. "Well, not _entirely_ fine. Percy here has been sleeping on an old couch since we arrived to Boston. I've told him to stop sleeping there and he hasn't understood. Now his lower back hurts, and it won't disappear until he _stops_ sleeping there and until he haves some medicine. Have any idea of what he should drink or something?"

Chiron is a good listener and waits until I'm done talking to answer, though the answer he gives us is not the one I expected. He shakes his head and says, "I'm sorry, but I don't have any idea of what he can have. I don't know if you know, but there is a medic in the place. The director of the tournament hires him just in case he's needed. You know, it's a place full of fighting people and that use swords, spears and things like that. Why don't you go visit him and ask him for something?"

Well, you learn something every day. I didn't know there is a medic here. "Alright." I nod, giving Chiron a thankful smile. "We'll go with him. Where is he?"

He turns around and points at the table in the center of the place. I hadn't seen it before―I guess that the trophies blinded me―but there is an enormous white box with a red cross across. "He always sits there in. You can see everything from there."

Percy's hand stiffens over mine, and I turn my stare to watch him with eyes wide open. "He won't ask me to strip in the middle of the place…right? You know how medics are. They want a certain part of you naked so they can check you."

Chiron laughs a little, and I can't help smiling. "Feel lucky," says Chiron after a while, "because it's a thing that he can only check with your shirt on. Let's see if you decide to hear Annabeth the next time."

My hand can feel how Percy's skin turns warm, and even though I'm not watching him I know that he's blushing. We thank Chiron for the information and turn around, but not before we see him deal with a kid that's sticking his finger in his nose. Beneath Percy's hand mine is starting to sweat, and it's shameful. But he just doesn't release me.

We reach to the table, where a young-looking medic is sitting and scribbling on paper with the typical bad hand writing that doctors have. When he lifts his stare to me I can't help blushing. He's good looking, too. And I want to laugh at Percy who stiffens his hand and places in front of me.

"Uh, good afternoon," says Percy, and I move so I can stand beside him.

"The same to you. How can I help you, young man?" The medic places the pen on the stack of sheets and intertwines his fingers, staring intently at Percy. I thought there wasn't a skin paler than Percy's, but I guess I'm wrong. Or maybe the medic uses make-up. Who knows? In these times you can watch a lot of men thinning their eyebrows and painting their fingernails.

"I wanted to know if you can give me a painkiller or something. You see, I've been sleeping on an old couch and now it caused me to feel pain on my lower back. The pain started today, so I don't think the problem is too severe." When Percy finishes talking the medic just nods, standing up and reaching for something in the white box.

"And why did you sleep on that couch if you knew it was old?" asks the doctor, not staring at Percy anymore while he continues searching―the medicine, I guess. "If you hadn't slept there anything would've happened."

"Well, because we don't live here. We come from New York. And the place where we're staying has only a bed and a couch. The bed is busy, so I have to sleep there."

The medic nods, not answering again. After finishing his search he takes out a transparent bag that contains little pills and other things. He takes a foil packet that contains two pills only and hands them to Percy. Also, he gives him a little container with ointment. "You said that the pain started today so I guess you'll only need two pills. Drink one right now and the other in twelve hours. If it's possible rest on something that's comfortable. And use that ointment to fasten the healing. I don't want you to sleep on that couch again or it'll cause you more problems."

"I said the same," I say, and both of them turn their attention to me.

Percy lifts the packet and stares at it intently. "Don't you have syrup or something else? I've never really liked to take pills. I always think that it will get stuck in my throat and I'll die."

The doctor smiles―a sign of amusement. He reaches for something in the same transparent bag. It's a little white box that he shakes and the things inside crash against the walls. "The other option is that you use suppositories."

And the last thing I know is that Percy turns around panicked after saying: 'No thanks.' I laugh about it.

**. . .**

After finishing my shower I walk inside the bedroom, ready to sleep. My stomach hurts because Percy ordered pizza, and since we're the only ones here we had more pieces that we should have. After Percy took the pill and applied the ointment on his lower back I promised him that he will be better and that he will sleep on the bed while I sleep on a bed made of covers on the floor.

To my surprise when I enter the blankets and pillows are no longer on the floor. All of them are back on the bed, and Percy's sitting over his pillow in his usual shirtless top and black shorts. He seems to notice what I'm staring at, because he says: "I'm not letting you sleep on the floor. It wouldn't be gentle to let you there while I sleep on the comfort of a mattress."

"And where am I sleeping?" I imagine myself, sleeping on the couch and waking up the next morning with the same pain that Percy has, which he says that is already disappearing.

"On the bed. With me." I stop walking instantly when he says that. My heart skips a beat and my body is trembling. What is he thinking? I've never shared bed with anyone. Not even with family. I suggested him that before, but I didn't think that he was actually _going_ to accept it. "Do you have any problem with that?"

I shake my head, though my mind is nodding. After taking my sandals off I try to take as much time as possible fixing my side―accommodating the blankets, fluffing the pillows, dusting my place. Anything that can give me time before I have to be sleeping next to him.

After everything's ready I lift the blankets and get in bed, trying to stay as far as possible from the handsome boy who will sleep beside me. I place the palms of my hands beneath my neck and stare at the ceiling, waiting for the awkwardness to leave. Percy's now using his cellphone. The sound of his fingers typing can be heard. And after a while he places the phone on the nightstand beside and slips beneath the covers, turning the lamp off and filling the room with darkness and silence.

Crap. This is awkward. Here I am, sleeping with my… What are we, again? That makes everything even worse. I'm sleeping with someone who I've kissed various times but that isn't anything mine. Drew would be proud of me.

The mattress moves, and even though I'm not staring at Percy I know that he moved. I can feel his stare on my neck. He's resting on his side, facing me. Why didn't I just let him to continue sleeping on the couch?

"What?" I ask, turning on my side to stare at him. But I find that he isn't exactly watching me. He's facing my body, but his eyes are closed, and his breathing is relaxed. He fell asleep already. Good. This will make everything less complicated. If he's not staring at me it will be easier to ignore his presence.

But I remain staring at him. At this boy that has helped me a lot and that makes me feel something I've never felt before. He's using one of his hands as a pillow, and his chest rises and falls slowly. His chest… Throughout the week I've seen him shirtless. That's how he sleeps. But I've never felt tempted to touch it―not…until now. He seems so relaxed, and I would like to feel his heartbeat now that he doesn't have to worry about a couch damaging his back. It's strange, and I don't know why, but I want to skid my fingers across his sculptured chest. _Crap, Chase, you're becoming Drew!_

Or maybe not. Well, kind of. I know that Drew does that for fun. A lot of people have assured me that she's done many things just because she wants. But I'm not doing that exactly, because I _do_ feel something for this boy. I like him, and this is not for fun. I'm not Drew.

Slowly and trying to be as discrete as possible I move a bit forward, until I can feel Percy's warm breath falling on my face. The scent of the sea is stronger now, and his calmed heartbeat is audible. His heartbeat… Slowly, my arms start stretching, until I touch his pectorals and finally feel his heart thumping against his chest. And…why can't I remove my hands now?

My fingertips start brushing his skin as my fingers curl, until my hands are only fists over his chest. At my touch his breathing becomes more relaxed, and I smile. He looks beautiful so relaxed. When he's awake he is serious, and when he's with me he is charming. This is the only time I've seen him relaxed and without any emotion on his face.

After a while my hands open again, and I don't know why, but I move a bit more forward, until we're as near as we are when we hug. Before him I hugged people, but I never thought like with him that my body fitted perfectly with someone's. As his breathing becomes relaxed again I lean my face forward, placing my forehead against his chest and closing my eyes. And having him this near makes me feel more relaxed, too.


	14. Chapter XIV

**Chapter XIV: **Boyfriend!

**Rating: **Percabeth in every sense of the word.

**Word Count: **4,800+

**Beta Reader: **The Owlish Olympian!

**A/N: **HungerJackson is here to annoy you with an update! I must be very annoying; updating every week when others update like every month. Well, here it is. Maybe it is something you've all been waiting. Also, now that I had time to write chapter 15, I realized something and have some news. This chapter, Chapter 15 and Chapter 16 are the last chapters from Annabeth's PoV. Chapter 17 and onward will be told from Percy's. That's the news. IADSAHID school is making my life impossible. I've got to write for this story and also for 'The Girl behind the Mask'. My life is quite...complicated.

* * *

_Beep. Beep._ _Beep._

A nagging sound doesn't stop ringing from somewhere around, insisting me to wake up and open my eyes. Even though it persists my eyelids feel too heavy to open. It must be still early outside, because any light is seeping through the skin of my closed eyelids like every morning. What hour is it? Four? Three in the morning?

"Hmm…," I breathe, lifting my hand from―

Crap. My hand was over _what_? What happened last night? With eyes still closed I try to recall every event before falling asleep. Percy didn't want me to sleep on the floor, and he made me stay on the bed with him.

_Double crap_. I remember touching Percy's shirtless perfectness. But…what happened after that? My mind can't think of anything happening afterwards. Just…closing my eyes and nothing else but waking up right now. Holy shit!

I burst my eyes open and find what expected. Percy's still on his side beside me, facing my body that is facing back his. The hand I lifted is still in the air paralyzed while the other is still resting flat against his pectorals. His breathing is as calm and as warm as last night, and the acute sound that doesn't stop is coming from the iPhone resting over the nightstand beside the mattress. An alarm, I guess.

How did I finish like this? Sleeping in the same bed as the boy I like, and resting my forehead over his naked torso while touching him. Question that will bother me until there's an answer for it. I don't know why I do it, but I smile and bite my lower lip a little while running my fingers through the knots in my hair―ouch, by the way.

My heartbeat's rhythm starts accelerating suddenly.

Before I can make a move to get a bit far from this boy his body starts moving, reacting to the sound of the alarm. His calm breathing is replaced by a single and deep I'm-waking-up inhale. Oh. My fingers start trembling over his flesh, wanting to move, but every limb of my body fails to do something. And when I less expect it his eyes open.

Alright, this isn't the way I wanted to admire this show. On Monday I wanted to stare at him until he woke up on his own. It happens as expected, but I didn't plan that day to be sleeping with him or even touching him. His eyelashes flutter until his eyelids open completely, and his stare fixes on me. The green of his irises remind me of the sea during the night, because due to the darkness of the place his eyes have some tones darker. His pupils fix on mine, and then they travel to my hands over his chest. Holy. Shit.

Even though it's dark I know that he's blushing. Probably it's because I can feel the coolness of his skin become warm. _Earth to Annabeth, wake up! Do something! Even when he's awake you don't stop touching him? _After my subconscious scolds me I am able to remove my hands, and I move backwards to be away.

He just blinks, not saying anything neither removing his stare from me. All this makes me nervous. Why is he so calm? _Do you really want to see him angry or something, Chase? _No, I don't want that. But I don't want him to stay just there like a statue, either.

When he finally moves and sits over his pillow I do the same, not separating my stare from him. His stare doesn't leave me, either, as he takes the annoying phone still ringing and makes it silent. He takes the pill―painkiller, I guess―resting beside the lamp atop the nightstand and places it over his tongue. With the help of a water bottle that I hadn't seen before he gulps it, and after that he's no longer doing anything but stare at me intently.

_What?_ I want to ask, but the word is knotted in the back of my throat. As if I didn't know what he is thinking. The last thing you do is fall asleep on your side and then you find a girl touching you and sleeping next to you. Oh, how shameful.

I can't bear the silence anymore, so before he can continue staring at me I slide back beneath the sheets and turn on my side―this time giving him my back. Oh my. I should've never let him tell me to stay with him. Any of this would've happened. Instead I would be thrown on the floor, not worrying about anything but of the stupid spiders that hate me and continue following me.

My body can feel the mattress moving, signal that Percy just slid back beneath the covers, too. Phew. It's better like that. For once I'm thankful that we don't talk of what happens between us. What explanation could I give him for touching his body while being unconscious? Not even I'm sure accurately. I just know that something made me do it, but I don't know the reason.

"So, you're the reason of why I was sleeping so nice?" someone says behind me, and my body remains motionless when a pair of arms pull me backwards and wrap around me. Percy. The warmth of his breath hits my nape, and I see his fingers intertwine over my abdominal zone. "I should've known it, because you sweeten everything around me when you're near."

There's nothing I can say due to the big knot formed by my tongue, and my body is still immobile. His chest rises and falls against my back, until it becomes a calmed rhythm that indicates that he's asleep again. I can barely feel my heart―not sure if it's because of the nerves or because I like him to be this near. And what he said. _You sweeten everything around me when you're near_. Just remembering it sends the familiar electric shocks everywhere through my body.

Smiling, I place my hands over his and cuddle against his body. His heart beats calmly against my back, and it all feels so good. Just like last night I can't help closing my eyes and admiring all this, until I become less conscious of what's happening outside this darkness.

**. . .**

Something tickles over my nape, and after returning from a dream of a smiling Percy and me in a picnic I realize what it is. It feels soft, and it runs across my skin slowly. He's awake already, brushing the tip of his nose against my nape. I smile and curl my fingers over his hands, and he senses it because he stops moving.

"Good morning," he says.

"Good morning to you, too," I reply, inhaling deeply and trying to stretch my arms, but I realize that I'm still trapped in the arms of this boy. We remain motionless for minutes. Why doesn't he let me go now that I'm awake and we have to go? Oh. There's nothing to do today. The tournament ended for us yesterday. That explains why I'm fully rested and no longer tired from the activity of the past days.

Even though my body isn't facing the window I can see the light entering over the wall. It must be later that the other days, because it looks golden instead of light white like every morning. What are we doing today? We're not going back to New York without the rest, and the rest will not go until Chiron is with them. Today, even though he isn't participating, he has to be in the ending of the tournament.

When I less expect it his hands start moving, and he releases me from his grip. I am left here, lying on my side and no longer wrapped by his big arms. It's strange, but I sigh instinctively. The truth is that having him near made me feel okay, and it felt good. I prop on both hands and start getting up, swinging my legs off the bed.

And a strong hand wraps around my wrist, stopping me from standing.

"Annabeth," Percy says, and I instantly turn to stare at him. He's resting his chin over the palm of his hand, green eyes watching me intently, "do you think we can talk? About…us, I mean."

Those words make my heartbeat slow down while I stare bemused at him. This is something I've been waiting for the entire week. And it's finally happening. "Okay," I say and sit over my pillow, staring down at him fondly. Minutes pass with complete silence around, and he just continues staring at me intently. And minutes pass, and pass… "So…didn't you want to talk?"

"Don't pressure me." He blushes, and I smile at the cute pink tone of his skin. "It's not as easy as I thought." I nod in response and wait, and wait, and wait… Finally, he sighs, signal that he's about to say something. "Well, there's not much to say. By now you must know that…I like you a lot. You know it, right?"

I nod, pursing my lips. He doesn't know that I've known it since that overhearing session back in New York. Yet, hearing it from him directed to me makes the butterflies in my stomach start a commotion. "And you must know that I feel the same way about you, right? Otherwise I wouldn't have let you kiss me all those times."

He moves his head from side to side while shrugging. "Yep, I know it. Believe me; this has been the best week of my life. And…I've wanted to talk to you, but thinking of it made me nervous, because you never said anything, so I thought that you didn't want to talk about it."

I sigh and cross my arms, suddenly feeling a strange cold on my arms. "I actually wanted to talk, but…I've never had a boyfriend before so I didn't know if it was you the one supposed to talk or me. And I expected you to do it, but you didn't―until now, of course."

Again, his skin starts turning pink. "Sorry for making you wait, then." I watch how he sits over his pillow like earlier, this time stretching his arms towards me and grabbing my hands. His hands start pulling me nearer, and now that this is finally happening I don't hesitate to lean forward like he's doing. "So, if there's not too much to talk about, do you…think we can try something between…us? Something official, now. What do you think?"

"If I didn't want that"―I smile mockingly―"I wouldn't have let you kiss me all those times even when I felt guilty." My hand reaches to caress his temple, and he responds with a shy smile. Finally, after days, this doesn't make me feel like Drew. He just said it, and he wants to have something official with me even when we don't know each other a lot. But that's what a couple does, right? They know each other with the pass of time. And that's something we have. Time. We're still young, and we have months―_years_ to know each other.

His lips find mine, and I respond to his slow and tender kisses. His arms wrap around my waist and pull me to him, and in response my free hand reaches to his back and pulls him closer, until I can feel again that my body fits in his. I can feel his smile against my lips as we kiss and―

There comes the annoying sound of the phone again.

We separate from the other and turn our attention to the phone over the nightstand, and I can see from here that the ID detector reads: 'Annoying Cousin'. There can't be any other annoying cousin but Thalia. Boy, she _is_ annoying. Has Percy noticed like me that she's always there to ruin everything whenever we're together? My mind can recall all those almost-kisses. Now she's doing it again. Does she have spies following us so she can appear in the right moment? In this case, call.

While Percy reaches to grab the phone I separate and get off the bed, reaching to my suitcase and grabbing clean clothes for whatever we do today. "Hello?" I hear Percy answer the call while I fetch my towel. I can't help smiling while closing the door of the bedroom, because from here I can hear Percy's conversation with Thalia—again. "You know, I hate you. First you appeared to interrupt all those times Annabeth and I were about to kiss and now you interrupt the most important moment of my life. I just told her what I feel, you know."

**. . .**

Once I'm dressed in the same clothes of the first day―the checkered flannel shirt with the white shorts―I walk to the first floor of the place just to find it empty. Percy's nowhere to be seen, and I just came from the upper floor so he can't possibly be there. The living room doesn't even have furniture, so it's clearly visible that he isn't there. The kitchen is small, and he isn't too small to fit inside the drawers. The bathroom's door is open, so he isn't there. Where is he?

"Percy?" I ask, placing my hands over my waist and spinning around to check my surroundings again. And after walking around the place again I still can't find him.

As I head to the kitchen, hoping to find something to eat, my ears can hear barely audible footsteps downing the stairs. I lean against the granite counter and wait until a green-eyed boy steps into view. His hair is a bit ruffled, and I can see a big smile splitting his face in two.

"Hey," he says, placing both hands on my waist and leaning forward to place a peck on my lips. His taste is just like his scent―like the sea. Before he can walk away I surround his neck with my arms and pull him to a deeper kiss that he answers, and I finally let him go to ask him the question that bothered me some minutes ago.

"Where were you? You weren't upstairs before I came down," I say, turning around from his stare and heading to the old fridge. According to Percy the only furniture in the house are basic things, like beds and the fridge. There is nothing inside―at least nothing edible.

"I was at the terrace," I hear Percy say, and I turn around to stare at him confused. There's a terrace? Didn't he say this is an apartment? Is he sure that it isn't a _house_? "Yes, there's a terrace," he answers to my unspoken question. "I didn't remember until now. Remember that I was trying to recall something from the last time I came? Well, now I recall a few things. There is a hidden staircase in the storage room that leads to the terrace. I'll show it to you later, right now I have something planned. For us. Something that I remember doing with my father years ago. Thalia and Luke are coming, too, but later because they don't have their swimsuits with them and they'll have to buy ones."

"We don't have swimsuits either, Percy. At least _I _didn't bring one."

"We'll get you one. But we'll have to do it fast, because I want to show something to you before those two meet with us. Are you ready to leave?"

"Well, yeah, but I thought we were having breakfast or something," I say, closing the door of the fridge.

"We'll have breakfast at the place we're going to," he answers, fetching the keys of the car. "I'll get our towels and my swimsuit. This is going to be a-maz-_ing_." His boyish grin makes me blush, but he doesn't see it because as fast as he's done talking he trots out of the room and starts climbing the stairs. I was about to ask him where are we going, but I guess it's a surprise or he would've already told me.

I follow him upstairs, get my things and change my sneakers for sandals―if we're going somewhere that has water it is better not to take shoes made of cloth. At least two days would be required to dry them up. When I'm completely ready Percy walks out of the bedroom's bathroom dressed in a Hawaiian tank top hugging his muscles, khaki shorts and sandals. He's wearing again the sunglasses he bought the other day―the day of our first kiss.

"Ready?" he asks, throwing his towel over his shoulder.

And I nod in response, putting on my own sunglasses.

**. . .**

Percy opens the door of the passenger's seat for me to go out, but I shake my head and dig my nails on the sides of the seat. There's _no way_ I'm going out this car. How did I let him choose these clothes for me? I guess I was lost in his 'You look beautiful' phrase while deciding, because I ended buying it. But I regret it now.

"Aw, come on," he insists, pouting. "You look really good. You're not the only one dressed like that. Please. I want to show you something before Thalia and Luke come. I told you; it's something I did with my father the last time we came. _Please_?"

Before I can shake my head in denial he kneels beside the car, clasping his hands and begging me to go with him. People pass by and see him, and then they see _me_. Alright, this is more embarrassing now. "Alright, alright," I say, grabbing my things and swinging my legs off the car. "But get up. People are watching us. It's shameful."

He gives me another boyish grin and stands up, giving me a hand that I take and pull myself out the car. While he closes the door my hands reach to the hem of my white sundress and try to make it reach _at least_ to the middle of my thighs, but it doesn't stretch enough―unless I want to rip it, of course.

"I don't know how I bought this," I say, unfolding my towel and wrapping it around my waist.

"Why? You look good," Percy says, removing the towel and not letting me have it again. "Why do you worry about wearing it? We're in a water park, Annabeth. There are girls dressed in _bikinis_, so I don't know why it worries you wearing a dress that at least covers your body."

"I've never worn anything _this_ short," I say, beckoning to the sundress that reaches a lot over the middle of my thighs. Though, somehow, he's right. Some women that pass by wear lacy bikinis that show too much body, and I should be grateful of wearing a sundress that covers the necessary of me. And beneath this, my new swimsuit doesn't show anything―brown shorts and a bikini top that doesn't show anything I don't want to show in a public place… Why am I worrying if there are people dressed worse?

Percy doesn't say anything and just grabs my hand, intertwining our fingers and running his thumb across my knuckles. My fear of walking like _this_ disappears instantly when noticing that this is the first day we go out as something more than training partners, or friends. He's my boyfriend…right?

"So, you wanted to bring me to a water park?" I ask, and he smiles. I thought it was going to be something different, like a beach. Instead, we came to an enormous place with tall, tall slides that end in enormous pools. There are individual pools, and there is sand everywhere to simulate the atmosphere of the beach. Not what I expected, but it seems fun. In the movies, I've seen slides as tall as these ones, but I've never tried one.

"Yep," he answers. "It's one of the best water parks I've gone to―and as my…girlfriend"―he blushes―"you must know that I _love_ water, and I've gone to a _lot_ of water parks." I pay more attention to the 'as my girlfriend' comment than to everything else, but I nod. "You'll soon find out why I think it's the best. Come."

He drags me through the place and leads me to the entrance. Some girls about our age, enjoying the last weekend before classes start, pass by and give my _boyfriend_ a hungry look that he ignores. I guess that normal girlfriends would be jealous, but I am not. _Especially_ because boys also stare at me, though I can feel Percy's jealousy in the way his hand tightens over mine. Boy, I forgot how jealous he can be, like he was with the young medic of the tournament yesterday.

After paying our entrance and getting the bracelets that permit us to be in the place we walk inside, and I'm starting to feel more anxious about the slides. Shouts can be heard from them as people glide over them and fall inside the pools, splashing water everywhere around. I want to use the tallest one―a black-colored slide that looks like an enormous spring.

But instead of heading towards the free tables Percy takes me to a zone far away but as crowded as the rest of the place. From the outside it looks like a blue dome with a crystalline center atop, and there are white letters just above the entrance doors that read: 'Aquarium'. We're going to the aquarium, and Percy looks as excited as the rest of the people around that head to the same place as us. It must be something exciting to make everyone feel like this. Curiosity starts growing inside me.

The inside is better than the outside. We walk through a tunnel surrounded by enormous crystalline tanks. They contain―besides water―strange species of fish, turtles and many other marine creatures I've never seen before. What's more surprising is that not only marine creatures swim inside―I can see a little girl about the age of seven grabbing the shell of a turtle and letting herself being dragged through the water. Behind her I can see a man―his father, I guess―trying to catch her, and when he does both of them emerge through the surface and grab a mouthful of air.

_Oh my. We're doing this?_ My heart starts racing, feeling excited about it. This is why he said that it's one of the best water parks he's visited. I guess that not all the parks have aquariums, and much less let people swim with the creatures inside.

"Are we…are we swimming inside the tanks like this entire people?" I ask, failing to sound not too excited.

"That's right," he says, and turns to give me a smile. "While I was at the terrace I remembered coming with my father, and since we're both sea lovers we swam in the tanks. Somehow it feels different from swimming in the sea―or that's what I remember." His smile disappears out of nowhere. "You don't have a problem with doing it, right? I'm sorry. I never asked you if you want to do this. Maybe you're scared of the―"

My hand reaches to his mouth and stops him from talking. "It's alright." I give him a smile. "And the sooner we get in, the better."

The smile appears back on his face, and he takes what I said seriously. His hand tightens over mine and he starts running through the tunnel, pushing some people so we can pass. All this makes me feel bad, so every time we pass by people I say, 'I'm sorry' while giving a shy smile. Everyone seems to be in a good mood, because they don't care if we win them to the end of the room. They even smile back at me.

At the end of the tunnel there are two staircases―one to the left and one to the right. Both of them lead to different entrances to the tanks. Percy pulls me to the one on the left and we climb the stairs quickly. There is a desk where a young lady has goggles and other things that can be used for swimming. A family that just finished registering is placing their belongings in little cubbies, and then they leave to have a shower before entering the tank.

Oh my. This is going to be fun, fun.

Percy talks with the young lady, but I don't listen to anything they say. I am lost staring at all the people swimming. They all are having fun, and I'm soon going to be one of them. I want to grab one of those big turtles and let myself be guided around the place.

"Let's go," says Percy, handing me goggles before giving me a wide grin. "We must only wear swimsuit and take a shower before entering, because we can't enter with make-up, gel or substances that can damage the creatures."

"Okay," I say, and we both head to the cubbies to leave our things. I take my sandals off and place them in my own cubicle. I also leave my phone, towel, and all important belongings. After I've left everything my hands reach to my nape, trying hard to untie the straps of my sundress. They don't loosen. How did I let Percy tie it? More than like a simple knot it feels like ribbon on a gift box.

"Here." I feel Percy's hands reach to my nape, and I remain immobile as his fingers deftly undo the knot he made himself. When he's over I want to thank him, but before I do it my shoulder feels how his lips place a kiss on my skin. It makes me shiver.

I take my sundress off and place it in my place. Percy's already shirtless and showering some feet away from the start of the tank. After he's done I place myself beneath the falling water and let it take the little―almost no amount of―make-up I use.

"Come on." Percy's hand grabs mine and pulls me towards the edge of the water. My hands reach to my wet ponytail and transform it to a bun so I can put the goggles on. "Ready?" asks Percy. But before I can give him an answer his hands reach to me and push me inside the tank.

Everything turns to darkness around me as I thrash, and when I think that I will drown my head emerges through the surface. The first thing I hear is laughter. There he is, Percy, kneeled at the edge and laughing hysterically at me. Watching him have fun of me only makes me angry, but two can play this game.

I try to swim as near as I can, pretending that nothing happened and that I don't care of what he did. His expression turns serious, and he gulps as I skid an index finger over his leg, reaching to his torso, and then to his face. My subconscious is grinning, because he'll fall in my trap. I reach to touch his face with my other hand, and both of them turn to fists on his hair and start pulling him to a kiss.

A kiss that never comes, because I use all my strength to pull him inside the water.

His eyes open wide as he falls, and I laugh hysterically like he did as he thrashes the way I did. Before he can come out I swim away and dive into the water, feeling amazed of the view you can have with this lens. Everything's so beautiful―the creatures, the plants, the people having fun. Everything. My opportunity appears and I grab a turtle's shell and let it guide me around. Some people are watching me through the tank's walls, and I resist the urge to wave a hand and say something like: 'Hi, mom!'

Everything's so calm until two hands wrap around my ankles, and I lose my grip on the turtle's shell.

Percy. He pulls me to the surface and once there I notice how much air I needed and didn't notice. While I'm sucking air a broad grin spreads on his face, and my eyes open wide. This isn't going to be good.

"Don't dare doing―" I start, but he sucks in air and then dives both of us into the water.

I wiggle and try to free from his grip, but he's strong. His grip starts loosening once we're in the middle of the tank, and I stay paralyzed as his hands travel from my back to my face. They take of slowly my goggles, and everything turns blurry. The only thing I can see is a blurry Percy in front of me, who takes of his own lens and then―

Leans forward to join his lips with mine. I am paralyzed and a bit ashamed―everyone outside is watching us. But that disappears as his kiss continues, and I wrap my arms around his neck while replying to his lips. The water pulls us towards the surface, but that doesn't matter as I'm lost kissing this boy. _My_ boy. Who needs a kiss under the rain when you have an underwater one?


	15. Chapter XV

**Chapter XV:** Of Fights, Kisses and Birthdays.

**Rating: **T...with PERCABETH!

**Word Count: **4,200+

**Beta Reader: **The Owlish Olympian, who I thank a lot because she helps me even when she's busy!

**A/N: **I'm back here! Something tells me that you liked Annabeth and Percy finally getting together. Just a reminder that this and next chapter are the last ones from Annabeth's PoV. And, since I already wrote next chapter, I've been planning Part II (Percy's PoV). All I can tell you about it is that there will be an antagonist. Since I already put Drew in the story before, the antagonist will be Khione. The only bad girl I could think of (you'll understand later why she and not Drew despite I already put her in the story). That's all I'll say! I hope you like this chapter! See ya!

Ps. If you wonder why I don't update it's because I have a schedule. I update at four in the afternoon (pacific time zone). I don't know, I just like to update at four! :)

* * *

I can't contain my laughter as Percy Jackson carries me toward the vacant tables of the water park. Can't he recognize when someone is joking and when someone is saying something, like, _serious_? When I said 'Carry me,' didn't he notice that I was playing with him? It's clear he didn't. Or maybe he's just joking, too. Whatever the truth is―I'm happy. His muscular arms are wrapped around my thighs as they lift me and his strong legs―strong because he can resist someone as heavy as me without falling―give enormous and fast strides.

"_Perseus Jackson_," I say, trying to stifle my hysterical laugh, "put me down in this precise moment or you'll never get past first base. _Ever_."

"What does that mean?" he asks, turning a bit his head so I can see the profile of his face that reveals long lashes as dark as his hair.

"I don't know," I admit, not containing my laughter. "I've always heard people say that in movies, but I really don't know what it means. It always works, though, so I guess it must work with you, too. Put me down or you'll never get to second base."

The moment he stops my chest almost crashes against his back due to the sudden movement. It takes him a minute to release me, and my feet fall as light as a feather on the cemented floor beneath. "That's better," I say, reaching to my horrible and untidy ponytail and squeezing it with all my might. Water drops fall off when I do it―residues of our swim at the aquarium with all those sea creatures and people. My mind can't recall the last time I said that it was the best day of my life. It doesn't matter, though, because _this_ is the best day of my life now.

My mind is so distracted in the process of removing all the water from my hair that I barely notice when my boyfriend―boy, it feels so good to call him like that―comes closer and gently places his strong and scarred hands that training has given him on my waist. For a moment I think that he'll kiss me, because his face gets closer and closer. But he just places his lips near my ear and starts whispering with a soothing tone.

"I placed you down just to explain you something that I _do_ know," he whispers. "Letting someone get to first base means letting him―in this case me―give you tender but, well…_exciting_ kisses. Getting to second base means letting the first one behind, like baseball. If I'm not wrong it's when, besides letting him kiss you, you let him _touch _you. And reaching to third base means having a _very_ tiring and sleepless night―if you understand what I'm talking about, Chase."

I flush scarlet with his explanation, because it makes sense now. "Oh," I say, being the first thing that comes to my mind. "Well, forget about what I said, then. Just…forget it."

He nods, giving me an 'I'm-containing-how-much-I-want-to-laugh-about-you ' smile. "Okay. I just wanted to explain that to you. Now, if you excuse me, Miss Chase," he says, rubbing his hands, "I want to continue with my previous activity."

The next thing I know is that he lifts me and starts carrying me again, though this time it's more uncomfortable. My stomach is resting on his shoulder, and the upper side of my body is dangling behind his back while his arm is wrapped around my legs. "_Percy_," I yell, reaching to the hem of my sundress and pulling it down to cover my legs. How embarrassing is this? "Put me down right now! Everyone's watching us!"

"Let everyone know that you are my girlfriend, and that you're making me _really_ happy for being our first day together. Imagine what you'll do to me in a couple of months?" He laughs, aware that I'm scared of what he's doing. I don't know why, but it makes me nervous. What if he lets me fall?

"Stop saying those things, Percy." My hands want to reach for something―you know, just to make sure that I don't fall. But there's nothing to grab hold of. His shoulders are behind me, out of my reach. I don't find anything else but his shirt, which is all moistened from our previous swim. "I want to be angry at you for doing _this_ but I can't be if you're saying those things."

Somehow, even when I'm not staring at his face, I know that he's grinning―that beautiful toothy smile that he always does with me and Thalia. Only with us. "Oh, so that's what I've got to do if I don't want you to be angry at me? I'll have it always in mind, beautiful."

"Stop it, Perseus!" And he stops, releasing me from his grip and placing me carefully back on the floor. His mouth is forming a thin line on his face, as if worried. Did he think I was angry? "Percy, I was just joking, you know? I'm not really angry if that's what worries you."

Just then I realize that he's not staring at me. I follow his line of gaze and finally see what―_who_ he's staring at. Thalia and Luke are just arriving, both grinning from ear to ear at sight of us. She is really predictable due to her tastes―instead of a bikini she's wearing a loosened dark shirt with shorts of the same color, making her the only different person of the place.

When my stare goes back to Percy I see that his skin is pink, and I'm aware that he didn't stop carrying me because he thought I was angry. He did it because Thalia and Luke saw us, and it embarrasses him. Any other girl would be angry at him for being embarrassed of showing her as his girlfriend, but I'm not. I, too, feel embarrassed about it. I mean, he's her cousin, and she's my best friend. It's a bit…strange. It's complicated.

"Hey, lovebirds," says Thalia the moment she and Luke join us, placing her towel behind her neck so it falls from both sides of it. And this time, when she calls us 'lovebirds', I don't say anything. First of all, it's true; then, how can I deny something between Percy and me when he told her this morning about what's between us? Instead my skin turns red.

"Are you two…?" Luke starts but doesn't finish his question, pointing at both of Percy and me with his index finger. And grinning―he has that stupid smile on his face, which indicates that he's messing with me. _Oh, Luke, you are _so_ going to pay for wanting to laugh at me_.

"Are we two what?" I ask as if oblivious of what he wants to ask. It's strange, but all this makes me uncomfortable to the point that I feel cold. Why? Who knows?

"Officially dating," Thalia replies bluntly.

"Yep," Percy and I answer in unison accidentally, and our stares meet. If we were alone I guess that I would be laughing about it. But since we're not all I do is smile, and he does it, too.

We are trapped in a five-minute congratulation session directed by Thalia and Luke, followed by Thalia's cute comment: "You're my cousin," she says, placing a hand on Percy's shoulder and pointing at his face with an index finger, "but if you dare to make something to my best friend you'll die. You. Will. Die."

Percy swallows but nods, and we all laugh about him, his reaction and his cute pink skin.

**. . .**

"I can't wait for my turn," I say, failing to hide my excitement, though it's understandable. Never in my life had I been in a water park, so that means that I've never tried the enormous slides that form strange shapes and make you land inside a pool. As the people in the line advance further my turn to slide gets closer. It's the first time I'll do this.

"It's true, then?" asks Percy, who is formed behind me and leaned against the railing. Standing like that he looks like a model, really; with the sun falling on his bare chest and with sweat drops traveling through his skin. How can he be the only person here that looks good sweating like a pig? Some girls stare at him with mouths open, and I want to laugh at them, because he's mine.

"Is what true?" I run the back of my hand through my forehead, removing the sweat that has been accumulating beneath my hair. It's stressing to be all sweaty. It wouldn't be if I had been born with Percy's ability to look good, but I wasn't.

"That you had never come to a water park before?" he says, placing his hand over his eyebrows to cover his eyes from the sun. "I thought it wasn't true. What kind of kid doesn't go to one at least once in his or her life? You didn't have childhood if you didn't come."

"If you don't remember, Jackson, my parents barely knew that they have a daughter. They needed to see me do something they don't like to notice me. It's obvious they didn't have time to take me to water parks. I'll soon be nineteen and I still haven't gone to an amusement park, either."

He raises both eyebrows at me and then shakes his head. "How can I have a girlfriend that didn't have a childhood?"

"Aw, how sweet, I love you, too." I roll my eyes and turn around, giving him my back and advancing as the line moves.

We don't talk anymore as the line continues advancing, and the closer I get to my turn the bigger my excitement is. This childhood-less person is about to have a childhood. After years. But it's never too late. Next step: go to an amusement park with all those _amazing_ roller coasters.

"Next five," the life guard says, eying me strangely. We advance, and I'm the fifth person. Percy is forced to stay behind as the first person in the line. His stare doesn't leave my presence, and I can see worry in his eyes. I give him a reassuring smile and advance with the rest, forming behind other five people who stand behind the tunnel's entrance.

People continue advancing, and I watch excitedly as they stand before the tunnel and slide in, some releasing shrill screams that echo inside the slide. When the last person from the previous five slides it's my group's turn.

A cherry-blonde girl with a lace bikini prepares for her turn when strong hands grip my waist. Percy. I smile and lean my back against his bare chest, reaching with my hands to caress his neck and collarbone. While my fingers travel through his skin I feel a thin scar that I hadn't noticed before on his shoulder.

"What happened to you here?" I ask, caressing the probably sensitive skin of the scar.

"As I child I ran with a piece of crystal," a hoarse voice answers. That's not Percy's voice.

Instantly, I push apart the person's body and turn around just to find not my boyfriend. The life guard that eyed me strangely is standing there, with his honey-colored hair shining beneath the sun and red-brown eyes staring at me intently. "What the―" I start, eying him with a stare that would burn if I had the ability to throw fire. "Who the _hell_ are _you_?"

"Lucas," he answers, as if nothing happened and it was normal to grab unknown girls' waists. Before I can say something his hands are back on my waist, pulling me near to his body. "And you are? Are you single or something?"

"No, she isn't." Percy appears from behind, followed by other four people who were formed after him. The life guard stares at him intently, and then at me. "And I would be _very_ pleased if you took your hands off my girlfriend's waist."

Silence. After analyzing what Percy said, the life guard releases my hips and almost pushes me, turning red and scratching the back of his neck. "Well…this is awkward. Sorry, I didn't know. I'll go back to my duties."

Percy watches as Lucas leaves, throwing daggers at him mentally. And then he gives me the same stare, frowning. "What were you _thinking_?" he asks, almost throwing fire from the depths of his throat, too.

"What was I thinking about what?" I ask back, oblivious to the answer of his question. Why is he angry at me? It was _Lucas_ who started this.

He crosses his arms and tilts his head a bit, pursing his lips. Crap. He is _really_ angry. "You think I didn't see you cuddling on him? I saw how you touched him and didn't say anything."

This is ridiculous―so ridiculous that I cross my arms, too, and laugh. I _can't_ believe that he's saying this. "And you _think_ I did it on purpose? For your information I _thought_ it was you who was behind me." I shake my head. "Why is my life so complicated? First sentimental relationship in my life and my boyfriend doesn't trust me. And on the _first_ _day_ of being together."

"You should've known that it wasn't me, Annabeth. You saw me stay behind. Are you―"

My fingers reach to cover his mouth. "I'm not hearing anything. I don't want to hear your _ridiculous_ accusations." I turn on my heels, and before leaving I say, "If this is all the trust you will have on me I don't know why you asked me to be with you."

I don't wait for him to say anything. Instead, I push the person in front of me and stand before the slide. I'm aware that it isn't my turn, but I don't want to be near to Percy right now. The person who I pushed doesn't seem to mind―probably because she was overhearing our discussion. Our first discussion.

Without thinking it twice I sit and throw myself into the dark tunnel, feeling better and recovering my excitement as the water of the pool receives me.

**. . .**

The next day, twenty minutes before six p.m., our discussion at the water park is forgotten―well, not exactly. During the rest of the day we didn't talk again, because I ignored him and instead spent my day with Thalia―what a way to start a relationship, right? We didn't talk again until we were back at the apartment, but he talked coldly and I did it, too.

Our way back to New York was silent. The window's reflection let me see that he stared at me, but I pretended to be oblivious of his gaze. We didn't talk too much, just to make small comments, like, 'The landscape is beautiful.'

Right now, Percy stops the car in front of my house's entrance and turns the engine off, leaving us both in an awkward silence. Why is this boy so complicated? I'd forgotten how difficult he is.

"Thank you," I say, opening the door and heading to the trunk to get my suitcase. He joins me a minute later and helps me carrying my things, not saying anything. "Thank you," I say again once we reach the door, and he places my things on the floor.

"Not a problem," he answers, and then runs his hand through his hair. It's long now. He needs a haircut. When I met him he had perfectly trimmed hair, and now it's large an unruly. He looks _really_ good with both haircuts, though, and it's more tempting to touch it as it is right now.

"I guess I'll see you on Monday." I give him a smile and reach for my suitcase, feeling a hollow inside me. This isn't right. I should be giving him a goodbye kiss instead of only saying that, but everything's still tense between us.

"I guess," he replies. When I think that he'll leave he stands near me and places a peck on my cheek, which is tender and makes me forget about everything. He tried to talk to me at the water park and I ignored him. I feel guilty for making everything tense between us. It _is_ my fault. "I'll see you on Monday."

My subconscious is shouting his name, not wanting him to go, but I don't say anything as he turns around, places his hands in the pocket of his shorts and starts downing the stairs. _Are you just going to stand there like an idiot, Chase? Do something!_ What can I do? _Improvise!_

Instantly I start downing the stairs, too, and follow him silently. When he reaches the last step I do the most stupid thing I've done and throw myself to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his abdominal zone.

"I'm sorry," I say as Percy loses his balance and tries to recover it, "for how I reacted. I'm really sorry, Percy. Let's not be mad."

"Annabeth," he says with a hoarse voice, "can we talk about it when I get some air? You're suffocating me, girl."

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

He remains still as I climb off him, and the next thing I know is that my body is pinned against the car. Percy's staring down at me, pushing me against the vehicle as one of his thumbs caresses my cheek. "I don't have anything to forgive you for," he says. "I should have never reacted like that. And it's good to know that you're no longer angry at me, because it wouldn't be right to go home without _this_."

His lips find mine, and the hollow inside me disappears. This is what I needed to feel alright. My fingers tangle in his unruly hair as we kiss, and his hands travel to my lower back, pushing me nearer to him. I've heard before that this is what couples do. Whenever they have a problem a make-out session is necessary to solve everything.

For the first time I notice something of him. When he pulls away from me I can see his that his lips are pursed, as if he were savoring the kiss, and it reminds me of a cat. How hadn't I seen that before? It makes me laugh, and he stares confused at me.

"What?" Both of his eyebrows lift.

"Nothing," I answer, stifling my laugh. From here I can see Rita dragging my luggage inside the house. Jeez, doesn't she have something better to do? I'm not ungrateful of her help, but there must be better things that staying near the entrance. "I've got to go in and see mom. I'll see you on Monday, then?"

"Of course, Chase." He grins.

"Very well. I'll miss you tomorrow. And thank you. It was the best week of my life. See you on Monday." I give him another kiss, and when we separate he's pursing his lips again. And, once more, I laugh.

"_What_?" he asks.

But "Nothing," is all I say before separating my back from the car and running to the house.

**. . .**

On Sunday, at night, he sends me a message while I think of the upcoming Monday. It'll be Percy's birthday, and I still don't know what I'll do, or what I'll gift him. I think of asking him what he wants with a message, but I get distracted and completely forget about the birthday subject.

* * *

**Percy:** Hey! I miss you. A lot. I want to make you a question. What do you want me to call you from now on?

**Me:** Hi. I miss you, too. What do you mean?

**Percy:** Well, you know that a lot of couples have nicknames between themselves. You know, like my love, honey and those things. I don't like them, personally, but what about you? Do you want me to call you by a nick?

**Me:** Oh. Well, I really hadn't thought of that. As you wish, I really don't care about the nickname thingy. Call me however you want―except baby or babe. I REALLY hate it when people use those words to call their boyfriends/girlfriends. It's like…so stressing. I. REALLY. HATE. IT.

**Percy: **Baby it is, then. ;)

**Me:** HAHA, you're so funny… If you're going to call me like that I'll break up with you. And yes, via message. I'm a bad person. *Laughs manically.*

**Percy:** You're a badass, baby. :(

**Me:** The owner of the line yu want to message has just blocked you from her contacts.

**Percy:** What kind of message is that? How do you expect me to believe it is real when a) the message is not realistic and b) there's a grammatical error? You.*

**Me:** The owner of the line you tried to message has just blocked you from her contacts.*

**Percy:** HAHAHA, you're SO funny, baby.

**Me:** Stop it or I'll break up with you. Really. :(

**Percy:** Why, baby? :(

**Me:** Alright, Jackson, you searched me and found me. Pray that you don't see me tomorrow, because if I DO see you I'll break up with you. The break-up package includes a punch on the face, by the way. :)

**Percy:** Tempting, tempting…

**Me:** It's late. I need to go to sleep.

**Percy:** Yeah, me, too.

**Me:** See you tomorrow, birthday boy? ;)

**Percy:** I wouldn't lose the opportunity of seeing you. Ever. :)

**Me:** Okay. Good night.

**Percy:** Good night, baby. :D

**Me:** Alright, this is over. Until tomorrow, ex-boyfriend…

**Percy:** Until tomorrow, ex-baby.

**Me:** I hate you.

* * *

A minute later he replies to my I-hate-you-message with a heart, and I don't reply back because I still have to think of what I'll gift him. It's useless, though. It's almost ten―most of the shopping places must be closing right now. Why didn't I buy something before? Like when we were still at Boston? We had an entire free morning yesterday. _You're a stupid, Chase_.

I lie on my back, staring at the ceiling and trying to think of something. And it comes. An idea, I mean. It's not the best idea of all, but it's something. I get off my bed and run towards the kitchen, rubbing my hands and preparing for a 'Cooking with Annabeth' session.

**. . .**

It's my first day at NYU, and it's incredible, but I'm not nervous at all. Probably it is because I'm more nervous about what Percy will think of my present. What if he doesn't like it? _Don't be so pessimistic_, I think while carrying a blue box containing Percy's gift and heading to his classroom. After the second hour was over he messaged me where he is, and we agreed to meet at the cafeteria in ten minutes. But I can't wait. Besides, I don't want everyone staring at us―it would make me nervous seeing all those unknown faces watching me.

The classroom is completely empty except for three people―one of them is Percy. He's sitting in his desk, talking seriously with a dark-haired boy and a boy who seems to have a disease on his legs.

When he sees me all the seriousness disappears from his expression. "Alright, I've got something to do," he says to the two boys. "I'll be back in a while."

I get out first and lean my back against the wall, waiting for him to appear. And after a minute he emerges from the room, smiling and turning to face me.

"S'up, _baby_?" he asks, grinning at me teasingly. Ugh. I know that he's just joking, but I can't help feeling disgusted by the baby thingy. I _really_ don't like it when people use that word to call their lovers. Why 'baby'? I've never understood.

"Happy birthday," I say, smiling and ignoring his previous question. My arms stretch, handing him the box, and he stares at it intently.

"A gift? For me? How considerate," he says and grins from ear to ear. "Thank you, _baby_."

"Stop it." I punch him on the shoulder as he opens the box. My stare doesn't leave his face, wanting to see his reaction. When he opens the lid I can see him lift both eyebrows, and he takes out a made-by-Annabeth cupcake with blue icing on top. That's all I could think of, and for being the first time I cooked something it ended pretty well. "I made it for you. Happy birthday."

"_You_ made it?"

"Yep, _I _made it. And I already have plans for today. With you. I called Thalia and asked her for suggestions of things we can do today, and I decided that the best option is to go to a club tonight. Just you, me, and a bunch of unknown people."

Again, he raises both eyebrows. "We're going to a club tonight?"

"You said you didn't have plans for today, so I'll make your day interesting." I smile. "It's the best idea from all the ones Thalia gave me. I don't know if she was joking or not, but she suggested me to have a picnic with you."

"And the bad part is…?"

"That she said, 'Have a picnic with him at a graveyard'. Not the kind of thing you would do when it's someone's birthday… So, we're going to a club. You are accepting to go, right?"

He remains emotionless for a moment, and then he smiles. "Of course. Why not? First time at a club with my first girlfriend."

That takes me by surprise. "You'd never had a girlfriend before?"

But he doesn't answer my question.


	16. Chapter XVI

**Chapter XVI: **Together

**Rating: **T with a lot of kissing...and Percabeth!

**Word Count: **5,500+

**Beta Reader:** The Owlish Olympian!

**A/N: **Hello everyone! As said before, this is the last chapter from Annabeth's PoV! And I want to tell you that, from now on, the story might turn very dramatic with an antagonist. But, like a new reader reviewed (xLittle Black Star—thank you, by the way, I almost fainted with your super long review :)): drama is great. Who doesn't love drama? I love drama. Even though it kills me I like to feel as intrigued as the character. I love that feeling. So, next chapter the Antagonist will start making Percy and Annabeth's life impossible.

Spartan 1 (reply to your review): I don't think I'm a witch, since I'm a boy. I'd prefer to be called wizard or warlock haha.

* * *

It's been about a month since the last time I wore this dress. Through the mirror on my room's wall all of its characteristics are visible―it is white, tight and reaches the middle of my thighs like and overly large t-shirt but more presentable. This is the dress that Percy saw on me the day we met, after training was over. That was the day that marked my life; when he entered it without permission and changed it.

And I can't be happier about it.

Staring at myself like this reminds me of how he caught me as I fell from inside the girls' room at the gym, and how that was one of the first times I had him close to me. The only differences in the way I look is that the bitch-looking high-heels are gone, replaced by black flats; and my hair falls over my shoulders in unruly waves, not straight.

As I adjust the thick black belt over my belly someone says, "Knock, knock," at the entrance of my room. I turn around to find mom leaning against the doorframe. She has her arms crossed over her chest as her eyes gaze at me admiringly. "Can I come in?" she asks, giving a nod towards my bedroom.

"Sure," I answer, clasping both ends of the belt. As she walks in slowly my hands reach to a hairbrush and start combing my blonde waves slowly. They're all tangled, so every time the brush passes it almost pulls the hairs out of my skull. "Ouch," I say accidentally, and mom gives me a smile.

"I need to ask you a favor," she says, standing before me so I can look at her directly in the eyes. Now that she's near enough to hear her breathing I can see that there's something different about her―the way she's dressed. An hour ago she wasn't dressed like this, with a black pencil skirt and a white blouse beneath a black jacket. Hopefully, having her genes, at her age I'll be as attractive and young-looking as her. Not that I care about my looks, but…

"Sure," I answer once more. "What do you need, mom?"

There's a moment of complete silence as we stare at each other. By the time she talks my hair is already brushed and looking presentable. "I want you to call Percy and ask him if you can stay at his place tonight," she says.

The brush in my hand almost slips from my grip as I stare at her. She wants me to do what? Not that I haven't stayed with Percy before, but it surprises me that she wants me to stay with him. Or maybe I'm just hallucinating and imagined what she said. "Excuse me?" I ask, shaking my head.

"I said I want you to call Percy and ask him if you can stay at his place tonight," she answers, and I hear exactly the same. She wants me to stay with Percy? But…why?

"Why?" I place the hairbrush back on its place and stare at my mother intently, waiting for an answer to my question. It must have something to do with why she changed her clothes.

"Your father and I will make a short visit to your Aunt Artemis. She's at the hospital, you know. So we'll just go to see her and make sure that everything's alright."

Oh, that explains everything. I nod. "What happened to her?"

It surprises me that, instead of feeling bad for poor Aunt Artemis, mom starts grinning from ear to ear, as if the subject were funny. "She hit her head on the wall. Hard. And you know why it happened?" The smile on her face broadens. "Because Matthew and Bobby were no longer there. She felt _so_ relieved of not having them near that she exhaled deeply and threw herself on the couch without watching. And bam! She woke this morning hospitalized."

When she finishes telling what happened to Aunt Artemis I can't help laughing. Poor of her; I know how it feels to deal with those little demons. My mind instantly recalls that night when they ran a pencil's point across my leg, simulating to be a spider. I woke screaming, and one of them―not sure who―threw water at me. And since mom didn't know that we existed, no one paid attention to the incident.

"I'm sorry for her." I try to stifle my laugh but fail. "I know how it feels to be with them."

"Those kids will give me a heart attack one of these days," says mom, rubbing her forehead as if she has a headache. "Anyways, that's what happened. So, your father and I will give her a brief visit. Your brothers will stay at Frederick's sister's house―poor of her―and the personal will have the afternoon free once we leave. And, since you're going to dance, I expect you to come back late. And by that time there won't be anyone here to let you in. That's why I want you to stay at Percy's."

Once she finishes explaining I nod. "Very well," I say, reaching for my phone resting atop the nightstand beside my bed. "I'll call him right now."

"Good." Mom turns on her heels and starts walking towards the exit, her heels clicking against the floor of the room as she does it. "If he says that you can stay with him take everything you need. Don't sleep too late, or you'll wake up late and you've got classes tomorrow. Alright?"

"But I still don't know if I can stay with him."

She turns her head to me and gives me a tender smile. "I bet that he will let you stay with him." And with that she gets out of the room, leaving me alone with my phone in my hand.

Percy answers the phone after a few seconds, and hearing his voice causes me to feel like floating. How can a single word make me feel like this? It's ridiculous. "Hello?"

"Percy, it's me," I say. "Annabeth."

"As if I didn't know who you are." Even though he's not here I can sense him grinning, and the image of his smile in my mind makes me smile, too.

"I need to ask you a favor," my voice mimics mom's when she said that.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

The question seems to take him aback, because there's silence in the line. And after a while he answers. "Don't you think this is going too fast? We've been dating for a couple of days now and you…want to sleep with me? Annabeth, uh, this is―"

I don't let him finish talking. "I mean, can I _stay_ with you tonight, stupid pervert?" I roll my eyes even though he can't see me. "Can I stay at your place? Can I sleep with you―literally―tonight? There won't be anyone home when we come back from the club, so I need some place to stay―my parents are going to visit someone."

He starts laughing, though I don't find the funny part. "That sounds better. I thought you were talking about something totally different." Silence again. "Anyways, sure, you can stay. This is the best birthday I've had. I have a girlfriend. I got a present from her. She and I will go dancing. And now I'll have a sleepover with her, where we can watch some movies or whatever comes to our mind."

"That's not a bad idea. I can paint your nails, and we can talk about boys." I grin. "So, I can stay with you?"

"Sure. We can leave your things in the car while we're at the club."

"Okay. I'll see you later, then."

"I'll count the seconds. One…two…three―"

"Don't be ridiculous." I start laughing.

"I _have _to be ridiculous. Haven't you heard that a way to have a _long_ relationship with your girlfriend is to make her laugh a lot?"

"No, I haven't. And if it's like that you're doing a great job."

"Thank you. I've been practicing my lines all the day in front of the mirror."

Again, I laugh. "Idiot."

"But _your_ idiot."

"Yeah, you're _my_ idiot," I assure him. "I'll get my things ready for tonight. See you later, idiot."

I hang the phone before he can answer, and just when I'm about to place it over the nightstand it vibrates. It's a message from him.

* * *

**Percy:** Counting every second, baby.

**Me:** You won't give up on the baby thingy, right?

**Percy:** Nah. I like it. :)

**Me:** No, you like it IF I hate it.

**Percy:** Exactly, baby. ;)

* * *

I don't reply and empty my duffel bag, taking out my training clothes and replacing them by sleeping ones and all the necessary things for tonight.

**. . .**

Matthew and Bobby are playing videogames at the TV room while I down the stairs, carrying with one shoulder my duffel bag. I'd forgotten how it felt to have them in the house. I'd forgotten how they like to play shooting games almost all the time.

"Help me here, you dick!" shouts Matthew, startling me.

"I'm busy here, you piece of shit!" Bobby replies, startling me, too.

I almost drop my duffel bag on the floor. "Matthew and Bobby Chase, you're not even nine and you're saying all those things? I'm sure that old spinster Aunt Artemis didn't teach you _that_," I shout, reaching for the TV remote and turning the flat screen off. "First learn to change your diapers and then you can say those things."

"Hey!" both of them shout at the same time, getting up the couch and heading to me. "Give us the remote back!"

"No way." I lift the remote in the air and they start jumping, trying to reach it. "I won't give it back to you until you wash your mouth with soap."

"We can say those things, sis," says Matthew, sticking out his tongue.

"Yeah, we're grownups now," adds Bobby.

"No you aren't," I say, snorting.

"Yes, _we_ _are_," Bobby says.

"Aunt Artemis's neighbor said so. And we had girlfriends and everything." Matthew, again, sticks his tongue out.

"Yeah, and"―Bobby pulls me down to whisper on my ear―"they gave us kisses. _On the lips_."

"Wow." I roll my eyes. "I must warn everyone to be careful with my little brothers, because they're heartbreakers." I stand up and give them back the remote. "You know nothing about having a girlfriend, much less kissing. Go back to your games; it's better than hearing all this dumb things."

"You know nothing either," says Matthew, turning his hands to fists. "You've never had a boyfriend and you're old now. Much less you know how to kiss."

"Hey, that's not true, you little piece of―"

I don't finish the sentence because a) it wouldn't be nice to call my little brother 'little piece of shit' and b) because my phone vibrates inside my duffel bag. I reach for it, but not before throwing daggers at my brothers―with the stare, of course, not literally. They just stay there, watching me see the message that Percy just sent me.

"Why can't we have phones?" asks Matthew, but I ignore him while replying to the message.

* * *

**Percy:** I'm about to arrive, are you ready?

**Me:** Yeah, I'll be out the house right away. You know, you're arriving in the BEST moment. ;)

* * *

I place the phone back inside my bag and kneel between my brothers, my mouth turning to a big grin. They don't understand what I'm doing, and they won't. I indicate them to come closer, so I can whisper them something. And when they're near I say, "You two think I know nothing about having a boyfriend and kissing? Come. I want you to meet someone."

They don't say anything but follow me through the house. While walking they mutter things. They might not think I can hear them, but I'm aware of their 'Annabeth-is-very-annoying' comments, and 'Where-are-we-going' questions.

As I open the door of the entrance I see Percy reaching the last step of the stairs a few feet away from me. It distracts me for a second how he looks. He's wearing a solid marine-blue shirt that is folded on the sleeves, which is a bit open from the top buttons. He has dark jeans tucking the hem of the shirt, and the same black Vans I always see him use.

Behind me I can hear my brothers ask who the hell Percy is, but I ignore them and trot a little while smiling. Percy catches me with wide open arms when I jump on him and surround his neck with my arms. And when he's holding me in the air he spins on his heels, like that day at the gym when we were about to kiss.

After he places me back on the ground―and before he says something or Matthew and Bobby leave―I pull Percy's face to mine and kiss him. A passionately romantic kiss. _Eat your words, little devils!_ I think, knowing that the twins are watching everything. But forget about them completely as the kiss continues, and I'm more distracted kissing my boyfriend.

Knowing that we're not alone I separate from him and give a step towards my brothers. "Matthew, Bobby, this is my _boyfriend_ Percy. Percy these are my eight-year-old annoying brothers."

They stare at me and Percy in awe, not knowing what to say. Meanwhile, Percy bends down to say, "Hey, Buddies," to them. "It's a pleasure to meet my brothers in law."

Alright, I didn't expect him to say that. It makes me feel more surprised than the twins, who are now shaking hands with Percy. I shake my head and forget about his comment. "Well, we must go," I say once Percy finishes introducing himself. I lean a bit forward, as if saying a secret, and say to my brothers, "He has a car. Oh, and you don't know _which_ car."

Matthew and Bobby open their eyes wide and instantly run to the top of the stairs. I can sense Percy smiling as we walk behind them. Once the twins see the car they become immobile, and I know that they are surprised.

"Isn't that…?" asks Bobby, unable to finish the question.

"Shit," Matthew says, and I frown, slapping the back of his head and resisting the urge to say, 'What did I tell about saying those things?' I would've said it, but I can't because Percy is glaring at me for hitting my brother.

"What?" I whisper, but he just shakes his head.

All of a sudden my brothers start whispering things between themselves, and then they turn on her heels to stare at Percy and me with a serious expression. "You never asked us for permission to be with our sister," says Matthew, admiring his nails as if he were some important guy.

I laugh. "He doesn't need _your_ permission to―"

But Percy interrupts me. "Okay," he says, smiling and sitting on his heels. "I want to ask you for permission to be with your sister. I really like her."

Matthew and Bobby exchange stares, and then they both nod. "We will let you," says Bobby. "But with one condition."

"Lend us your car," Matthew adds, grinning from ear to ear.

Percy releases a chuckle and reaches for the car's key. Is he _crazy_? Does he want the city to be destroyed? When Matthew and Bobby are about to take the keys from his hand I reach for them and snatch them.

"Hey!" the twins shout in unison. "Give us that! He has to lend us his car if he wants to be with you."

I smile. "And he _will_ lend it to you…when you're sixteen and get your license. Meanwhile you'll have to wait for that to happen."

Both of them pout and get inside the house. Percy takes the keys from my hand with a smile and walks towards the entrance, getting the duffel bag I didn't know I threw there. "Shall we go?" he asks, and I smile.

"Sure, or do you want to say 'bye' to your 'brothers in law'?"

He blushes, and I roll my eyes with a smile while starting to down the stairs.

**. . .**

For being a Monday the club to which we arrive is quite full. The loud volume of the music makes the place vibrate. People dance as if they were enjoying the last day of their lives, and some even make out on the leather couches that the place has. For being my first time in a place like this I find it fun. Something about the music calls me. It's not the kind of genre I hear, but something about it hypnotizes me and tells me to dance as if there's no tomorrow.

"Happy birthday," I shout through the loud roar of the music while tapping my foot on the floor. We've been sitting at the bar counter for some minutes now, watching how everyone is enjoying themselves.

"Thank you." Percy smiles at me. "Want to dance?"

_Ever since I entered the place_, I think, remembering how the music called me since the moment we stepped in the place. "Sure," I answer, getting off the barstool and grabbing Percy's hand. But we are stopped, because someone grabs our joined hands.

An employee of the place stares at us, stopping us from continuing to walk. He's tall, broad, blond and has a badge that reads 'Philip'. Good looking; that's why Percy holds my hand tighter. "Hey," says Philip, "I heard it's your birthday?"

Percy stares at him confused, just like me, but answers, "Yeah, it's my birthday."

"How old are you now?" Philip shouts, though we can barely hear him with the music this loud.

"Nineteen."

"Fair enough." The employee grins and releases us, disappearing without saying anything.

"That was…strange," I say.

"Very," Percy agrees. "Let's forget about him. Why don't we go to dance?"

I smile and nod, walking to the dance floor with him. We arrive just when the song finishes, and for the first time in the entire place there is silence. The accelerated heartbeats of everyone are audible, until a new song starts playing. This one, though, is _very_ different to the ones that have passed already.

A piano starts playing while a girl sings harmonically. Everyone seems as surprised as me. It must be the first slow song they play. It upsets me. What called me to dance was the loud and scandalous music, not this. Yet, like every girl around me, I surround my partner's neck with my arms while he places his hands on my waist.

We start moving from side to side, following the girl's voice. Percy gives me a smile, and I answer to it. While the slow music becomes slower I place my hands on his temples and pull him to a kiss. Around us the music becomes _even_ slower, but I don't care as I'm kissing Percy. It's as if we were floating, because with every second it passes he hunches his back, and I stand on my tiptoes as he does it because he moves higher.

Since he told me earlier that I'm his first girlfriend I have been thinking that he kisses very well for never having someone to kiss before. I have problems keeping with his pace.

Then, just when everything's silent, the music roars around us. The loud sound scares _everyone_ in the place. The girl singing is the same one of before, just that now she's singing the same thing but faster and louder with more scandalous instruments helping her. The need to dance comes back, but before I can start moving a group of young men appear and surround Percy and me in a circle. They're all employees, and one of them is Philip. They're grinning at us. For a moment I think that they will make something bad, but then Philip says, "Follow us, birthday boy."

We are pushed by the employees to follow Philip, so we don't have any other option. "What's going on?" asks Percy, and I can hear the fear in his voice. He's scared, like me.

"Nothing," answers one of the employees with a big grin. "It's just a birthday tradition we have in the place for people that turn over eighteen."

The answer makes _me_ feel better, but the fear doesn't leave Percy's expression. I laugh about it.

We reach to the bar counter where we sat some minutes ago, and all the employees help Percy sit on one of the barstools. I remain two feet away from them, staring intently at what they're doing.

"Lean a bit backwards and tilt your head back," Philip orders with a big grin on his face.

Percy obeys, trembling and then asks, "What are you doing to me?"

No one answers. Then, Philip takes out a cup full of a yellow with red liquid. "This is a birthday tradition here. Vodka with orange and grenadine juice. Tilt you head back and open your mouth."

Percy and I automatically know what they'll do. I cross my arms and smile as he opens his mouth, and the employees hold him as Philip starts pouring the drink slowly inside his mouth. When the cup is completely empty Philip says, "Just one more," and takes out _another _cup with the same liquid. They repeat the process, and once they're done people around start clapping and say happy birthday.

I smile and sit beside Percy once everyone's back to what they were doing. "How was it?" I ask, grinning as he blinks a lot and touches his temple.

"It was…alright," he answers, and then smiles. "I like it, because now I can see two Annabeths. What's better than that?"

"That's not a good thing," I start, glaring at him, "because if there were two it wouldn't be only me, and I'd have to share you." He smiles at my comment, and I do it, too. "Want to dance now?"

"Of course." He jumps off the barstool and then reaches to lean against the counter. "Just if you hold me tight to you, because if you don't I might fall and never come up. Or until the dizziness disappears, whichever happens first."

"That's not a problem." I jump off my seat and pull him to a tight embrace. "You don't have to worry about it." And I pull him to another kiss, in which I can taste on his lips the flavor of what he drank some minutes ago.

**. . .**

"Does your butt still hurt?" I ask, resisting the urge to laugh as Percy drives us to his apartment.

"You're so _funny_," answers Percy, though I can hear a hint of amusement in his voice.

Percy didn't like too much the second part of the birthday tradition at the club. How were we supposed to know that there was a second part? We danced for an hour, not wanting to stop. We laughed, and the dizziness of the first part disappeared after a while. When we less knew it various hours had passed.

We headed to the entrance, about to leave. There was no one outside the parking lot except us, until Philip and the same group of before appeared and surrounded us. Percy sighed and asked, "Now _what_?"

Philip grinned and said, "There's a second part of the birthday tradition."

After blinking I noticed that I was no longer surrounded, but Percy was. Two employees were grabbing his arms while the rest stood behind him. I couldn't move, maybe because I knew that it was a birthday tradition and not something _too_ bad.

"What's this?" Percy asked, sounding worried.

"Birthday wedgie!" everyone shouted, and I started laughing.

Percy tried to resist, thrashing like a fish out of water. But there were a lot of employees, so they held him as one of them reached inside his pants and started pulling from his underwear. Again, I laughed. Oh, my, I'm a very good girlfriend.

Shouts could be heard from Percy as everyone released him and reached to grab his underwear. And, after a countdown, they started pulling him in the air. It was traumatizing but funny to see how they lifted him in the air and then placed him back on the ground, and then they repeated the process, until the underwear snapped.

"Woo!" the employees shouted as they ran back inside the club, waving in the air a piece of Percy's underwear as if it were a flag. Then, we were left alone with Philip in silence―except for my hysterical laugh.

"It _is_ funny, Percy," I say, laughing at him. "You don't find it funny because _you_ were the victim."

"You don't say," he says. "I'll find that out when you turn nineteen. You heard Philip―they have women employees, too, that do the same to a girl when it's her birthday."

My smile disappears, and he is the one laughing now.

We remain silent as he continues driving. The houses and apartments around look really fancy and expensive. I'd never visited this part of the city. As the car continues advancing I try to imagine in which building lives Percy.

Finally, the car starts slowing and enters a little driveway in front of a three-story building. It's not what I imagined. I mean, he's the son of a mayor, so I thought his father would give him a really fancy place.

We get out the car and get my things. Another two cars are parked beside Percy's, indicating that the other apartments in the place are owned. Wait…there are two other cars? How can that be possible? The first floor of the building must be the lobby, so there must be only _two_ apartments―one for the second floor and the other for the third.

"You live in the second or the third floor?" I ask as we enter the lobby.

"In neither of them," he answers. "Dad bought me the best apartment of the place. Come."

We walk through the fancy lobby to the stairs, and just beside them I can see a door hidden. Percy inserts a key and unlocks it. After opening it he moves to a side so I can go in, and when I do it I feel surprised. There's another staircase but broader, and this one leads down, like to the basement, but it's an apartment. There are crystalline chandeliers hanging over the place, and it looks even more fancy and expensive than the lobby.

We down the stairs to find another door, which he unlocks, too. And now I can see the place where he lives. It's enormous, with marble floors and expensive furniture. And everything is underground. This is the living room, I think. The kitchen is visible from here, and also a little hallway with three or four doors that lead to different rooms.

"Wow," I say, stepping deeper in the place.

"Get comfortable," Percy says, walking to the hallway. "The first door is a bathroom. I think that this place was made for more people, because I have another one inside my room. I'll go and change my clothes―and put some underwear on."

I laugh and nod as he leaves to the third door, which must be his room. I enter the first door and change my clothes to the ones I used to sleep at Boston. Sleeping with him today will remind me a lot of that week, which was the best week of my life.

Percy's already back when I come out, wearing his usual sleeping outfit. I'd forgotten how staring at him shirtless makes my mouth dry.

"Do you want some pizza?" he asks, grabbing a flyer with a pizza drawn. "I don't have anything to eat right now, sorry. I had to empty the fridge before leaving to Boston or everything would get rotten. I'll go to buy some things soon."

I smile. "I've got no problem."

**. . .**

Mom told me to sleep early because tomorrow I have classes, but Percy and I are still awake. We already ate pizza and ice cream. Now, we are watching as the credits of the movie The Holiday―the only movie we found interesting―pass. He is thrown on the couch, and I am leaning my head against his bare chest, thrown beside him. I remember the first day we spent at Boston. _I would tell you to stay for a little while, but the couch is neither comfortable nor big enough_. This is what he wanted.

He turns the TV off. "Want to go to sleep already?"

"No," I answer. "I'm not tired yet."

We remain in silence, staring at the TV that is no longer on. My stare turns to his face, and I notice that he isn't staring at the screen. He's staring at me. I reach to caress his cheek with my fingers, and, for the fiftieth time today, I pull him to a kiss. He must be already tired, because he barely moves and kisses me slowly.

The kiss deepens, and I instinctively move so I'm hovering over him. I wonder if mom would let me stay with him if she knew this. My hands reach to grab his broad shoulders, and he hugs me closer to him.

_Beep. Beep._

We separate from the kiss and Percy turns his attention to the kitchen. "Midnight," he says.

I smile. "You're officially nineteen years and one day old." He smiles, too, and silence fills the room. He's staring at me, still hovering over him. Oh. I'd forgotten I'm here. _Think of something!_ "Tell me a story," I say, getting off him. Phew.

"A story?" he asks confused.

"Yep. Maybe that way I get to sleep."

"But I don't know any story." He props on one elbow and stares down at me.

"Then, create one."

"I'm not that creative." He remains staring at me, thinking of something. Then, he snaps his finger. "Well, there's this story I like. I've got it here. It's really sad, but I like it."

"Read it to me." I say and cuddle against a pillow.

He jumps off the couch and trots silently towards his bedroom. When he comes back there is a book in his hand. "It's called _Shipwreck_," he says, but the cover reads 'Cuore', by Edmondo de Amicis.

"But the book is called _Cuore_," I say, and he smiles.

"The book is called like that. The book is about an Italian boy's journal, and every month he has to read a story for school. The stories he reads come in the book, and one of them is called _Shipwreck_."

"Oh," I say, nodding. "Read it to me, then."

He settles beside me again, over the couch, and searches for the story's page. Then, he places a kiss on my cheek and starts reading. "One morning in the month of December, several years ago…"

**. . .**

"…When she raised her head again, she cast a glance over the sea: the vessel was no longer there," Percy finishes telling the story and closes the book.

My eyes brim with tears. Crap. I didn't think it would make me feel like this. "What a sad story," I say, wiping my cheeks. "Poor Mario."

There is a part of the story that makes me feel identified with Mario, the boy from the story. _'__And then Mario, with a voice which no longer seemed his own, cried: "She is the lighter! It is for you, Giulietta! You have a father and mother! I am alone! I give you my place! Go down!"'_ I've felt what Mario felt. A month ago I was alone, too. My parents didn't know I exist, and my brothers were something else. I was as lonely as the boy in the story.

"You know," I say, telling my thoughts to Percy, "a month ago, before my life changed, I would've done the same as Mario. I would've died and given my place in that boat to someone who wasn't as lonely as me. Someone who really needed it."

Percy hugs me tightly and says, "Don't think about that. Things have changed."

"That's why I said that _a month ago_ I would've done it."

"I know you said that, but forget about that, too. Leave all that in the past."

I continue, even when he doesn't want me to do it. "I would've saved another life with mine, because I wasn't important in this life."

"Annabeth, _stop it_." Percy's voice trembles, and he's shaking as he hugs me. "That has changed. You have a mother that loves you now, and a father that loves you, too, just that he doesn't know how to say it. You'll see that soon he'll talk to you again, and he'll be very sorry." There is silence, and I hear him sniff. "Besides, now you have someone else. Never think that you're alone again, because you now have a loving boyfriend. Someone that will be there for you whenever you need someone, and who will soon learn to love you. You're not alone. Not anymore."

And with that we remain silent, not moving until we fall asleep on the couch. Together.

END OF PART I


	17. Chapter XVII

~o~o~o~

**Part II**

**Perseus Jackson.**

_Four months later..._

_Protecting the love of his life isn't easy, either. A little lie can become a mountain of lies. But he'll do whatever is needed to see her safe._

"There are unforgettable loves and fatal obsessions."

~o~o~o~

* * *

**Chapter XVII:** Miss Stalker in the Big Apple

**Rating: **TPercabeth.

**Word Count: **4,300+

**Beta Reader:** No one. My dear friend hasn't gotten on yet :/.

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I'm back! You know, I almost didn't update today! I've been _really_ busy with tests and final projects. But I found time to write during the week because the last tests were as easy as eating pie, so I managed to finish this chapter. And today I had my last test, so I'll be able to write again! Now, here's Part II! Sorry if it's not perfect, but I always have problems writing first chapters, and since this is a new PoV I was nervous and didn't know if I was still in character. From now on Percy's and Annabeth's romantic life will be a bit dramatic, and the story might get fluffy, too. Very fluffy. I'll not write M content. That's final. But it'll be fluffy. I hope you like it, and I want to thank you for your reviews last chapter, I appreciate them!

Don't be Offended (reply to review): I'm not offended, and no, I'm not gay. I'm romantic, which is other thing, and have an extreme easiness to be friends with girls (that's how I know how girls act and think—kind of). Actually, in chapter 2 I think I put an A/N saying that this was the first time I write a whole story from a girl's PoV, and it was going to be a challenge (that changed, though, because now I'll write Percy's). To summarize my romantic life: I'm the kind of boy that likes a girl, but I'm too romantic and too good that she only sees me as a best friend (friend-zone). That's sad...but...well, that's my life.

* * *

"Leave me alone, Percy," says my girlfriend as she continues walking away from me. Anger can be heard in her voice, but it's not enough to make me back away scared. If she were _really_ angry I wouldn't be here; she would've already punched me or something. Annabeth furious is not something you'd like to see. I know what I'm telling you. After four months of being together I've learned some things, like never approach her when you can even see flames surrounding her being, exposing her bad humor.

"You should already know by now that I won't do it," I say, tugging on my backpack's straps so it's pressed against my back. _As long as you don't actually get angry_. "I belong to where you are, Annabeth. If you're eluding me and I have to do the same to be with you, then I'll elude myself. As long as we're together."

There isn't a reply from her, though I know that the little anger she feels against me is vanishing. Another thing I've learned in these months is that telling her romantic things breaks the tension between the two. Like two months ago. I completely forgot about our date because dad, after three months of not seeing him, decided to forget the kidnap and visited me briefly accompanied by mom. We were in the middle of a familiar dinner when I received a message from Annabeth, saying: 'Why, thank you for coming for me as we agreed.' I only had to remind her the next day how much I love her, and how she is more important for me than anything―except, maybe, my family―so she could forgive me.

We continue walking through NYU's hallways. While doing it I get distracted watching her hair swinging from side to side over her lower back. It's grown over the months we've been together. I like it. Honestly, I find girls with long hair very attractive. Annabeth can be bald, though, and I will continue loving her, because she stole my heart. And no girl with hair as long as Rapunzel's will be able to do to me what she's done.

The sound of someone hitting a locker fills the place, and there's a sudden silence from everyone. I find that my eyes are closed, and after opening them I realize that the sound came from me. A pair of hands, grasping the fabric of my hoodie, is pressing me against a wall of lockers. The hands are scarred, just like mine; the result of training hard.

"What have I told you about saying those things?" Annabeth pushes me even more. There's a big smile on her face, splitting it in two. She's got a lot of strength. If she doesn't release me I might trespass the metal. "I can't be mad at you if you're saying those things."

"Well"―I smile, placing my hands over her hips and pulling her closer to me. She lets me do it, and even puts her hands on my thorax so there can be a little space between us―"don't kill me, then, or you'll no longer have a boyfriend to tell you those things."

I lean forward, meeting her lips with mine. Her hands travel slowly from my chest to the sides of my head, and her fingers tangle with my hair―_reminder: get a haircut today_. This is always the best part of fighting. The make-out session fixes everything, and even joins us more as a couple. We've reached to the point―it happened about two weeks ago―of forgetting that we're not the only people existent.

"That means you're no longer angry at me?" I ask, separating from the kiss before forgetting that we're not alone.

Her beautiful gray eyes stare at my green ones, and we remain still as she looks for an answer. It's obvious she isn't…right? I mean, we were kissing a few seconds ago. She wouldn't have done it if she were still angry, right?

As if she were reading my thoughts, she smiles, reaching to caress my cheek with her soft thumb. "I'm _always_ mad at you," she says, raising an eyebrow and smirking. My mind is trying to think of a reply, but she's already walking towards her locker, leaving me behind. This time, though, she's not avoiding me. Not anymore.

There is a neatly stacked bunch of books inside her locker, just beneath a sticky note that lists every test she had last week. Sticky notes are everywhere inside, reminding her about homework for last week. The only thing that stands out among everything is a picture of both of us, which was taken by a waiter as we celebrated our three-months-together anniversary. I smile at thought of that day. For the first time, that day she said: 'I love you,' to me.

"I love that picture," she says, noticing that I'm staring at the photo pinned to the wall with a worn-out piece of transparent tape. "It brings good memories to me."

Jokingly, I cross my arms over my chest and pout. "I thought you loved _me_. Should I be jealous of that…simple, not muscular, not handsome and scrawny picture?"

Out of nowhere, she places the books she is grabbing back inside the locker and turns to me, waving both hands. "No. Please, not again," she says, opening her eyes wide. I laugh. When she says: 'Please, not again," she means: 'Please, let's not argue twice today for the same reason.' Yep. I'm a jealous person, but I can't help it having this beauty of a girlfriend. "And, by the way, the only thing you got right is that the picture is scrawny, and because it's only paper. But it _is_ handsome, muscular and not simple, because it is a picture of _you_."

"You don't need a picture when you have the original all for yourself, baby." I grin, tilting my head to one side. I know she doesn't like me to call her 'baby', that's why I do it. She raises an eyebrow and gives a step towards me, putting her hands over her hips and staring up at my eyes.

"Just for me?" she asks as her mouth starts forming a smile. "I just want you for me and for anyone else. I said it five months ago"―out of nowhere, she starts laughing―"before your birthday wedgie."

I ignore the wedgie comment―jeez, that thing hurt as hell―and give a step towards her. "Just for you and…for whatever you want." I smirk.

"I'll take your word."

After placing a peck on my lips she turns around and continues taking books out of her locker. I just stare at her doing whatever Annabeths do, feeling lucky of having her just for me. For some time now I've been wondering what would've been of my life if I'd stayed in Stamford. I really don't know. Just one thing is sure; if I hadn't moved to New York I'd be bearing right now this annoying girl whose name I don't want to remember.

One thing is to like someone, but she was obsessed with me. And I'm not being vain. She. Was. Obsessed. With. Me. She knows what I like, my taste for music, what I did every afternoon before moving, and even more things I didn't even know of me. Before we graduated there were rumors saying that she is rich, and that's why she knows everything about me. Also, people said that her parents' richness doesn't come from something good. I guess the last one is true; you just have to see what the daughter does.

"I've got classes. Well, kind of," says Annabeth, waking me up from a nightmare―I mean, from remembering that girl. Phew. It's a relief to be away from her. "I'll see you in an hour?"

I shake my head and try to forget about Miss Stalker. "Yep," I answer, tugging on my backpack's straps once more. "I'll take you home, right?"

"Unless you want me to walk home," she answers, pursing her lips and crossing her arms.

"Right." I blush, feeling ashamed of my question _and_ of my embarrassment. I mean; what kind of boy turns pink when he's embarrassed? Only that happens to me. "I'll see you in an hour, then."

"I love you." She leans forward and makes a line of kisses that starts on my lower lip and ends on my Adam's apple. Feeling her lips makes me shudder, and my stomach rumbles, as if the butterflies I feel inside were crazy. "See ya later, Mr. Jackson. I hope you have a great class knowing that once it's over we can go home and not come back till Monday."

My mind is still dumbfounded by the kisses that I don't see her leave until the sound of her locker's door closing wakes me up. I shake my head and try to forget that distraction, too. Now, _that's_ the bad part of the make-out session. Have you ever felt that…necessity to have the person you love near in every way? Like…a strange hunger to have her near? I didn't feel it before the constant mini-fights started.

When I'm about to leave my eyes see something colorful thrown over the floor. It's the picture of Annabeth and me, and the transparent piece of tape is cut in half. How old is that piece of tape? I reach for it and stare at it for a while. Again, staring at it makes me smile. What a day.

A bell starts ringing, so I start moving towards my next classroom, never taking my eyes off the picture. It shows an Italian restaurant, where Annabeth and I sit at a circular table. Crap, I look stupid, with a ridiculous smile staring at her. She, in other hand, looks as beautiful as always, wearing a sleeveless black dress and laughing. Her head is leaned against my shoulder, because after laughing a lot she couldn't remain straight and her stomach hurt. There is―

My body crashes with someone else's, and I lift my eyes ashamed, knowing that my skin is turning pink again. "I'm sorry," I say, reaching to scratch my scalp. The person in front of me is a girl, and she seems familiar from somewhere, though I'm not sure because I can't see her face. She is sitting on her heels, grabbing some papers that probably fell off her hands when we crashed.

Not wanting to be rude I sit on my heels, too, and help her pick up everything. One of all the papers gets my attention. She'll be a new student once winter holidays are over. That's all I read. I don't want to stick my nose where no one's calling me. Besides, it's getting late, and I should be going to my classroom. There's not time to read some stranger's information.

"I'm sorry," I say once more, standing up at the same time as the girl and handing her the papers. She takes them from my hand, and finally, after a while, she lifts her face and enables me to see her for the first time.

"Thank you," she says. And I freeze, wanting so badly to back away. Holy crap. This can't be. That's why she seemed familiar from somewhere. She seems to recognize me, too, because her eyes open wide before crossing her arms and grinning smugly at me. "Percy? It's good to see you again."

I'm frozen, staring at Miss Stalker standing just in front of me. This _can't_ be happening. When I left Stamford I thought I'd gotten rid of her! What the _hell_ is she doing _here_? "K-khione?" I stutter, shaking my head. "W-what―"

"Am I doing here?" she finishes saying my question, smiling proudly and starting to walk around me. I shiver in fear. "I just came to register. I'll study here once holidays are over―February. Aren't you happy to see me?"

_No!_ I want to say, but my tongue is a big knot. This is bad. Really bad. She stops in front of me and gets closer, running her index finger across my chest. "It's good to see you again." Feeling her makes me flinch, and I instinctively leap a bit backwards, away from her reach. She doesn't mind and continues talking. "And how have you been? Why didn't you tell me that you were moving to New York, stupid?" Her mouth turns to a grin, as if we were old friends. Listening to her question makes me angry. Why should I be giving her explanations of what I do? Probably I left to be away from her. "I had to find out with your friends that you moved."

"And that's why you moved, too?" I ask, feeling disgusted with every second that passes. I mean, the idea of her paying someone to investigate me is already disgusting enough. Knowing that she _moved_ from one city to another just to follow me makes me want to gag.

"That's not important." The smile on her face says everything. She has never known how to lie or avoid subjects. I asked her once if she investigated me to know everything about my life, and she answered me with a lot of giggles. Ugh. "So, how have you been? Have you made any friends here? Did you warm up already or are you still as serious as you were in our hometown?"

"I'm fine," is all I say, nodding just once. She nods, too, and stays silent, which is strange. For years I saw her talk non-stop, trying to gain my attention. She's never this silent unless she's planning to do something. And she does it. Her eyes are traveling through my body. You normally only see boys doing it with girls, but she does it with me and starts giving slow strides towards me. "It's _really_ great to see you again, Percy."

When she gives another step I give one backwards, but the picture in my hand slips and falls in front of her. Shit. This is _not_ going to be good. She looks at it suspiciously and reaches to grab it. I want to take it first, but when I reach to the floor it's no longer there. She already grabbed it. I've always wondered how she moves so fast.

My heart is pounding very hard against my chest. It doesn't make me nervous what she thinks. It makes me nervous what she is _capable_ of doing. She paid to investigate me, and her parents are thought to be in some serious bad stuff. People think they steal. Others think they sell illegal merchandise. Some even think they are kidnappers. And the last one worries me the most. If she does something to Annabeth just because I'm not with her…I would die. I. Would. Die.

I know that it sounds exaggerated, but you don't know how Khione is. I do. At the gym everyone thinks that Drew is hateful. I don't, because I know that people like Khione, who are like five Drews in one, exist. She doesn't like when things don't happen as she wants. She is capable of doing anything to see what she wants…

Her eyes widen as she analyzes the picture, and a little frown appears on her face. Shit, shit. "Who is her?" she asks, trying to sound cool, though I can hear a bit of anger in her voice. "Is she your…girlfriend or something?"

I snatch the picture from her grip and hug it protectively. "That's none of your business," I say as a frown appears on my face.

Maybe that is the worst answer. She glares at me, crossing her arms across her chest. "I see that your bad mood hasn't changed," she says. _Towards you it hasn't._ "Why can't you answer? She _is_ something yours, right? And that's why you don't want to tell me."

"That's _none_ of your business," I repeat, feeling how anger bubbles inside me. I, again, don't know why I should tell her what happens to me. She is no one, "and if you're studying here I'll just ask you one favor: Stay away from _me_. I don't want anything with you, and you should know that by know. I made it clear _various_ times before. Nothing has changed, Khione, so if you thought that moving here was going to change something, you were _very_ wrong. I don't want you near to me again. _Ever_."

I almost spit while saying the last word. Before she can react I continue walking towards my next classroom. While doing it I get to hear someone punching a locker, and I'm _very_ sure that it is Khione's reaction to what I said.

A part of me feels relieved to have said all the things I said. Another part, though, feels nervous. Nervous about Annabeth's safety with Khione here…

**. . . **

The last hour I had was Biology, and the teacher, Mrs. Irma, let us go out early. It's understandable since we finished the program a week or so ago. We just have to continue assisting to classes until next week, when holidays begin. Meanwhile we just hear her talk about her life and other things.

I stand beside my car outside the school, waiting for Annabeth to come out while using my phone to play 'Temple Run'. Just when I'm about to beat my own record I see Annabeth, downing the stairs and hugging her books tightly. There's something strange about her. Her expression is different from the one she had earlier. The cold wind makes her hair float as she heads towards me.

"Is something wrong?" I ask when she's in front of me. She releases an _enormous_ sigh and shakes her head, though I know that something's bothering her. Annabeth's mood doesn't change just like that. She isn't _that_ kind of girl. Yet, I don't press her to talk. If she doesn't want to do it, okay. I want her to tell me her problems only if she wants to do it.

I nod and open the door of the passenger's seat for her to enter, but she doesn't go in. She shakes her head and removes a lock of hair from her face, staring directly into my eyes. "If you don't mind," she says, "I want to go in the back today. I just…need some time alone. Time to think."

Okay, what does she have to think? My mind can't think of anything. I nod, though I'm feeling nervous. Is she angry with me again? Why doesn't she want to go in the front? She wants…to be away from me?

While I get in the car she's already sitting in the back, plugging her earphones to her phone. Maybe she _is_ angry at me, or sad about something I did―Khione? I've heard that people hear music to forget about their problems, and sometimes it only makes everything worse because you find your problems written in the songs.

From here I can hear a bit her music. It sounds sad. She _is_ sad. Why else would she hear depressing music? I know that we can have an accident, but I can't help tuning my stare to the mirror just to see her face.

I continue driving in silence, watching how Annabeth only stares through the window with her chin leaned against the palm of her hand. I have seen her sad only once, when she lost the first combat at Boston. And she looked just like this. That time, though, I knew the reasons that caused her sadness. Now I don't. It makes me feel bad that I can't comfort her if I don't know what's wrong.

When I see once more in the mirror there is a tear gliding across her cheek. I can't resist it more and turn the steering wheel as fast as possible to the right, taking the next exit. The movement of the car is so quick that makes Annabeth forget about her sadness, just to shout, "Percy, watch out!"

The freeway is one I've never taken before. I don't know where it leads, or when is the next opportunity to return, but I continue driving. It's all so green here. To both sides of the car there are enormous green trees, as if we're getting away from the city and heading to a place full of nature.

"Where are we going, Percy?" Annabeth asks from behind, but I don't answer. Not even I know where we are going. I just wanted to find a near place to park the car so I could climb in the backseat next to her.

As the trees become thicker, I find an opportunity to park the car. Annabeth stares at me intently as I climb off the and get in beside her. There are marks of tears on her face. I know I want her to tell me her problems only if she wants to do it, but I can't bear it anymore.

"What's wrong?" I ask, placing my hands on her shoulders. She doesn't back away, so I know that she isn't sad about something to do with me.

"What's wrong about what?" she asks.

"You think I didn't see you were crying?" I ask, running my thumb across the salty mark on her cheek. "Is something wrong? Do…you want to talk?"

She releases a chuckle and wipes her cheeks. "Nothing's wrong."

"You sure? You were _crying_. You never do that unless something's wrong. I saw your serious face."

"I'm just happy," she says, giving me a smile. "You saw I was serious because until a few moments ago I was still shocked of what happened during class. But I'm not sad. In fact, I think that I'll be _very_ happy from now on. In the middle of the class I received a message. We usually aren't allowed to reply to messages, but we finally finished the program in ten minutes, so we were allowed to do what we wanted. I opened the message and found out it was dad's. He's…really sorry for everything and wants to talk with me. He's waiting at home, Percy."

I smile with the news and place a kiss on her forehead. "I told you that everything would fix one day," I say, holding her face between my hands. "Next time you feel happy and want to cry about it, please, let me know so I don't worry about you to the point of driving into an unknown freeway."

"Maybe I should cry more often." She grins. "I _love_, _adore_ worried Percy. He's hot."

"You know," I smile, feeling that my skin is turning pink, "for a moment I thought you were mad at me, or that you were sad because of something related to me."

Her smile is beautiful. She caresses my cheek with her thumb and places a peck on my nose. "I'm _always_ mad at you."

She is the one to kiss me. I feel how the touch of her lips makes me forget about everything, even of the fact that we're kissing in a car that is parked in an unknown freeway. The simple action of kissing her erases all of my problems―at least momentary―and all of my worries, like the one of what Khione is capable of doing.

I feel that strange hunger again as the kiss continues. A hunger that wants me to be with her always, and in every possible way. She feels it, too. I know it. It's as if an empathy link existed between both, and I can feel what she feels as she forces me to lean backward, until I end up lying on the seat with her hovering over me. We should be getting her home with her father, but we're here.

My hands travel across her attractive long hair, reaching to her lower back. The moment she runs her hands from my chest to the hem of my shirt―her touch feels better than Khione's. Just saying―I stop, seeing her intentions. Okay, we're about to do something more than kiss. In a car. Not the best moment, and it isn't the best place either.

She seems to notice the same thing as me, because she gets up instantly and helps me get up, too. There's an awkward silence as I fix my shirt, which she managed to lift a bit before we stopped.

I clear my throat. "Well," I start, not knowing what to say, "that was…intense."

"Very." She nods.

We stare at each other in silence, and I grin after a while. "We should do it again some other day. I liked it."

In reply to my comment she rolls her eyes and puts her earphones back on. "Just drive me home, idiot. If you behave we might do it again. If you don't make me mad we'll do it again, but―"

"You're always mad at me," I say, rolling my eyes. She grins, and I get out of the car to get in my place again.

**. . .**

Mr. Frederick Chase is waiting for us the moment we get to Annabeth's house. She kisses me goodbye from the backseat, and I can see her father staring at me while she joins her lips with mine. I just hope that now that he's going to be a normal father he doesn't prohibit me to see her daughter, or that he doesn't threaten me like normal fathers do with their daughters' boyfriends.

Annabeth gets out of the car and starts climbing the stairs slowly. Again, I can feel what she feels. I know that she's nervous. That's why she climbs slowly, and from here I can see her trembling. Mr. Chase is just standing there, scratching the back of his neck as his daughter gets closer.

When they stand in front of the other I know that there's an awkward silence, because both of them just stand there staring at each other without saying a word.

After a minute Mr. Chase finally moves, pulling his daughter to an embrace. Annabeth remains shocked, just standing there. Then, she realizes what's happening and hugs her dad in reply.

I smile while stepping on the fuel. It's a beautiful scene, and the last thing I see of both is that Mr. Chase fills of kisses Annabeth's forehead.


	18. Chapter XVIII

**Chapter XVIII: **Jealous

**Rating: **T, T, Fluffy T.

**Word Count: **3,800+

**A/N: **Hello guys! I'm really sorry for not updating yesterday, but I was really busy and finished writing the chapter later. But here it is! I hope you like it. I think that past chapter and this one aren't very fast, but they're important because things will change based on these two. I want to thank everyone that reviewed, I love to know what you think :). I'm about to leave, so I'll stop the A/N here. Good bye!

* * *

Anxiety is driving me crazy when I arrive to my girlfriend's house. There is just one thing more frightening than heights, and it's what a normal Mr. Chase is capable of doing. Normal fathers tend to be protective with their daughters―especially when it comes to boyfriends. And I don't want him to act like that. Of course I want him to care about his daughter, but I don't want him to become the typical father that doesn't permit his daughter to have a boyfriend. Annabeth's my life. Before meeting her I'd never loved anyone but my family; losing her would be a hard hit to my infatuated heart. Life would become something worse than hell.

And what's even worse; Khione would use my singleness to make an attempt to get near now that she's in the Big Apple. I'd rather be dead and far from Miss Stalker than without Annabeth.

Luckily, Annabeth emerges through the front doors of the house before I tear off every hair on my head. With one stare at her jubilant expression every tense muscle on my back and shoulders relax. Her face is split in two by the brightest smile I've ever seen. A smile like that conveys happiness with only giving it a stare. That's a good sign, right? One doesn't wear that kind of grin when there is bad news, right?

With every step her long ponytail moves from side to side, causing some hairs to tangle on the strap of her orange duffel bag. "Hey, you," she says, getting in the car and closing the door of the passenger's seat once her body is completely in. The next thing she does it get closer to me, framing my face with both hands and kissing me slowly and passionately. My arms betraying me wrap themselves around her back and pull her closer to my body, but she pulls back instantly and grins teasingly at my accidental I-wanted-more expression. "How is my good looking, hot boyfriend doing? You know; I've missed you in the past hours."

It's hard to keep the surprise from my reaction. Annabeth isn't the kind of girl that says 'I missed you'. It's not the first time I hear her say it, but it's usually me who says it first so she can reply with an 'I missed you, too.' Her happiness must be really big for her to say that. "Are you feeling okay?" I ask jokingly. "You never say that you missed me. And, by the way, how could that possibly happen if it's only been three hours since I let you here?"

"Hey, I never stop saying that I missed you." Completely not true. Her eyes narrow at me, but she stops doing it almost instantly, giving a playful grin. "I know it hasn't passed a lot of time, but what can I say? It's hard to be without you. It was as if there was no oxygen around."

"Chase, there's _definitely_ something wrong with you. You're scaring me. I've never heard you say those things. We better call a doctor." Playfully, my hand reaches for my phone and I place it atop my ear, pretending to be alarmed. The glare is back. She stares intently as though expecting me to start burning, but since it doesn't happen she just punches on my shoulder. It's difficult not to laugh about it. Before beginning to drive I lean towards her and whisper. "I know it's difficult to be without me. I tend to cause that effect on people, don't worry. But I'm only yours, baby."

It hurts a bit when her hand hits on my head, but the pain vanishes instantly, because I'm too busy making fun of her to care about it. On our way to the gym silence fills the car. The only sound audible is the hum of the vehicle as we advance through New York's streets. I expect her to say something about what happened at her home, but as we near our destination I begin to think that she won't do it. All she does is look at the ceiling with an enormous smile, as if instead of leather she were watching an impressive meteor shower.

"So…," I make an attempt to make her spill the beans. _You've got to use the correct words, Jackson. You don't want her to think you're a nosy person_, "how did everything go with your father? Are there some great news? Sorry, I needed to ask. I haven't _stopped_ thinking about it.'' Not what expected. I hoped for something more…discrete. _Well done, idiot_.

Instead of reacting to my indiscretion she broadens her smile, something I didn't know it was possible. "There is very great news, Percy," she answers, moving her head slowly so our stares meet through the rear-view mirror. "Dad and I are cool now. We talked a lot. He knew that I train at the gym. Mom told him, and even showed him the trophies I won at Boston." A little frown appears on her face, but it doesn't last too much. "It doesn't matter. Dad said that he felt so proud after watching them. It made him realize that he was doing wrong. That he'd already missed a lot of years with me, and that he couldn't continue wasting them. That's when he sent the message."

"So, you're having a good day?" I smile.

"It's a perfect day, Percy. I've got everything I need now; a mother, a father, two annoying brothers, and as a plus, a handsome, loving boyfriend."

With the last thing she says I take one hand off the steering wheel and reach to grab hers, intertwining our fingers. She gives a little squeeze to our joined hands, and I give her one more smile through the mirror. It is luck to have the ability to drive using one hand only, because I don't let go off her hand.

"Oh," she says, "and he likes you. My father, I mean. He likes you as my boyfriend and he imagines you as his son in law―I imagine you like that, too." The smile she gives me makes me feel as though something were melting inside my body. "He also said some things that made him sound like a normal father already―some of them were very awkward."

"What'd he say?" I run my thumb across her knuckles. Hearing that Mr. Chase likes me makes me feel really good. That's one of the main things boyfriends have to do if they want to continue having a girlfriend; win the father.

"Some awkward thing," is all she says. Our eyes meet again, and she understands that I want to know further. Some details, please. "Well, he said that if you hurt me he'll make sure that you're more than dead."

"I don't see the awkward part," I reply. "I think that's quite normal. That is what most fathers say to their daughters' boyfriends. There's nothing strange about it."

"I know there's nothing strange about that. What's strange is what he said _afterwards_. I was, like, _completely_ red when he said it. He said that if we spend a night together, that if I give myself to you, he'll force you to marry me―or he'll kill you, whichever comes first. The point is that he doesn't want us to do, well…you know, what we were about to do earlier when the things…turned a bit on. Out of curiosity I asked him how he would know if we did something. And he answered that I don't want to know how."

Oh, I see the awkward part now. Talking about this would normally make me blush, but it doesn't happen―strange. Instead, I grin jokingly and lock eyes with her, trying to do my best seductive expression. "Well, that means I've got permission to spend a night with you and make you mine. I've got no problem with marrying you. I could even do it, like, right now. Annabeth Jackson. It sounds mighty, mighty fine. What do you think? We can miss training today, no one will know."

Sometimes I wonder why I can't help making perverted jokes. I guess it's a family thing, because dad does them, too. I haven't heard him do lately, but I remember being a kid and hearing him joke with my uncles about things I didn't understand back then―which now I understand as clear as water.

Annabeth narrows her eyes and pinches on my hand, causing me to flinch a bit._ Ouch_. "You're not that lucky, Jackson. Besides, I said that he can either for you to marry me _or_ kill you. Most likely he would kill you. Still want to try something knowing that your life is at stake?"

Once more, my mouth becomes a playful, perverted grin. _You're a stupid_. "Of course. I wouldn't mind dying as long as I get what I need. So, de we miss training?"

"Alright―"

"That's a _yes_?" I raise both eyebrows at her. "You know; I was just joking. I didn't know you were to going to accept."

"Shut up and let me finish talking." She punches on my shoulder. "Where was I? Oh, right." She clears her throat and stares fiercely at me. "Alright, if you don't shut up and stop being a stupid pervert I'll ruin every possibility of forming a family in the future―if you understand what I'm saying, Perseus Jackson."

Okay, that's scary. When someone says that one would normally think that it's just a joke. But when _Annabeth_ says it you can be sure that she'll keep her word. I release her hand and move mine away, trying to be as far as possible.

"There. I like to be in control," she announces, sitting on her place correctly. The silence is back in the car, but after a minute or so it vanishes again. Annabeth is laughing. When I turn to see what's so funny she places an arm around my shoulders, pressing me tightly against her body. "Oh, I love you. You know that, right?"

"Sometimes." I smile.

The rest of the way she remains close to me, with her arms wrapped around my abdominal zone and lower back. I try to keep my distance and only place an arm over her shoulders. Her warm breath can be felt falling on my right side. It's so soothing. It feels good to have something warm in this cold weather―personally, I hate cold. A) Because I don't like feeling that I'm becoming a human Popsicle. B) Because Khione loves cold, and I've got to hate what she loves.

A few blocks away from the gym Annabeth's index finger starts tracing invisible lines over my shirt until she reaches my sternum. "You know," she says, breaking the soothing silence, "there is a week left before Christmas. I already bought your present. It is way better than the gift I gave you on your birthday."

I start feeling a strange dizziness as though my heart just stopped beating―which possibly happened. _Crap!_ How could I forget Christmas? _Christmas! _That's a worldwide known holiday, and _I_ forgot about it completely. And that's not the main problem. The problem is that I haven't bought anything for Annabeth, and she's here, telling me that she has a gift for me already.

"I have yours, too," I lie, faking a smile. _Okay, Percy. You've got an entire weekend to find the perfect present_. "What is it?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"It's a surprise," she answers, tapping my nose with the tip of her index finger. "I adore you, you know? And a lot. And…what about you? What's my gift?"

"It's a _surprise_," I mimic her, causing her to give me another hit on the shoulder―and in the same place as before. Normal girlfriends give little and jokingly slaps. Mine punches me and leaves bruises on my skin. But…it's alright. She makes my living worth-while. Besides, the bruises make me look cool in front of everyone at school. They think that I'm a rude person that gets in trouble and gets bruises in fights. They don't know that the marks on my skin are just the result of joking with Annabeth.

In five more minutes we get to gym, parking the car and getting out of it. Everyone except Luke―who is nowhere to be seen―is ready for some harsh training. It seems that there is a new student; I can see him talking with Thalia as if they're old friends. He's blond and a bit taller than me. Strange that I haven't seen him before.

"I'll go to change my clothes," says Annabeth, placing her hands flat over my chest and placing a slow peck on my lips. The strange need to have her with me always comes back.

"Alright," I answer, pulling back. "I'll go to get ready, too. I'll be with Thalia afterwards―just so you know where to find me."

I strip off my clothes inside the boys' locker room, folding them neatly and putting them inside my own duffel bag. While I search for my training clothes in my bag Luke appears from outside, wearing his best 'I'm not having a great time; leave me alone' expression.

"S' up, dude," he says, heaving an enormous sigh. He places his backpack next to my things and starts changing his clothes, too, though I can notice how much he wishes to be anywhere but here.

I nod in response to his greeting and proceed to ask if there's something causing his bad mood. "Is something wrong?" I ask, putting my sweatpants on.

"Nah, just some personal problems. The girl was talking with a strange guy. Just that. I guess I'm a bit jealous."

"And why don't you tell my cousin what you feel for her?" I ask, finishing putting my clothes on. Suddenly I feel like cupid, trying to join those two. His skin turns pale, for he doesn't know that I've always known what he feels for Thalia. It's a bit strange to know that someone likes her, because she isn't what you can call a 'kind person'.

"I _never_ said names." If I'm not wrong he's trying not to stutter.

"I'm not stupid." I raise both eyebrows. "I've seen how you see her. Besides, I just arrived, too. There isn't _any_ girl talking with a strange guy, just Thalia. Want more proofs that I know what you feel?"

"Not necessary," he answers, opening his eyes wide and turning around to hide how red his skin is. He is shirtless, though, so his plan fails; I can see his back as red as an apple. It's hard to contain how much I want to laugh, so I leave him alone and head towards the training zone.

Thalia is still talking with that new guy, but they are hugging now. She has her arms wrapped around his neck, leaning her head against his shoulder; he, in other hand, is encircling her waist with an arm and propping his chin on the top of her head.

"Hey," I say, announcing my arrival.

Neither of them tries to separate. She gives me a grin. "Percy, I want you to meet someone." They finally separate, and she gives the boy pats on his back. "Remember when I moved to Stamford? That I told you that besides me there was another cousin you hadn't met yet? Well, here he is. He's my brother, Jason Grace. Remember I told you about him? He's the smartass lucky bastard that got a scholarship to study in Rome. Jason, he's our cousin Percy―son of Uncle Poseidon."

Oh, now I remember him. Well, not exactly. Before today I hadn't seen him before, but Thalia told me some things about his smart brother that was capable of getting a scholarship to study at one of Rome's most prestigious boarding schools. Wait; so this is my _cousin_? Just hope that Luke doesn't kill himself before knowing it.

"Nice to meet you," I say, giving a smile and stretching my arm to him.

We start talking about his life in Rome, and I can't help feeling a bit jealous. I wish I could go to Rome. No, forget that. I wish I could go to _Greece_. Dad has taught me to adore Greece. Our house in Stamford is full of Greek-like statues. Once I get some money I might buy some for my department here.

After some minutes Annabeth comes out from the girls' room, so I separate from my cousins and join her. Besides, Thalia and Jason need some time to talk alone. According to her Jason has been out of the country for some years.

"Hey, I missed you," Annabeth says, and I know she's saying it because of what I said earlier. Her arms reach to wrap around me, and I hug her back "I see that there are two newbies today. It's been some time since the last time there were new students."

"Two?" I ask.

"Yep. I see that you already know the blond boy, and there's also a new girl. She's in the girls' room. Very strange. The girl, I mean. She kept shooting strange glares at me. She was making me uneasy, but I tried to ignore her as much as possible." There's a minute of silence before she talks again. "Talking about her, she's just coming out."

I turn my attention to girl coming out, who is dressed in very tight clothes that stand out her body. She is beautiful, with pale skin, lush black hair and coffee brown eyes. However, all that beauty is just for covering the rotten inside of the girl. She is Khione.

What the _hell_ is she doing here now? It shouldn't surprise me, since she's investigated me before. Her stare meets mine, and a frown appears on her face at sight of Annabeth. I don't know if I should feel angry or scared―the same dilemma I had earlier. If something happens to Annabeth for my fault I wouldn't forgive myself.

"She's staring at us in a very strange way," says Annabeth. "Do you know her, too?"

Khione gives me a menacing stare before walking away. Should I tell Annabeth the truth? Should she know all the cynic things that Khione has made? No. Better to keep it for myself. "I haven't seen her in my life," I lie.

**. . .**

When training is over I shower quickly so there is time to talk privately with someone. Annabeth's still getting ready; she's nowhere to be seen. Once I put my jeans and sneakers on I run outside of the room. My bag is slung on my shoulder, and I wait for my body to dry up before putting my shirt on.

The person I want to talk to is sitting alone at one corner of the gym, staring at my newly discovered cousin as if he were a model from a journal of men's underwear. "Hey, Piper," I say, sitting beside her. My voice snaps her from her reverie, and I try hard not to laugh at her ashamed expression.

"Percy?" Surprise can be heard in her voice, and it's understandable. I barely know something about the girl, and here I am, trying to ask her a favor. "What can I do for you?"

I reach to scratch my scalp and think of what to say. "Well…you're a girl, and…I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"If I can do it I'll help you without problems. What do you need?"

"Christmas is in a week, and―I know I'm an idiot―I forgot completely about it. Since I forgot it I don't have a present for Annabeth. And I want to give her something, but I just don't know what. Do you have any ideas? I could ask my cousin, but she's not very…girly. Can you help me, please? I've got only a few days to get the perfect gift."

"I see." She nods, and afterwards smiles. "Well, I'll think of something. Do you mind if I tell you later? I need to think seriously of this, because Annabeth is one special girl."

"No problem." I grin. She takes out her cellphone and I dictate my number, so she can send me a message with her idea. "Thank you, you're saving my life! I don't know how I'll pay you." She shakes her head, signaling that it's not needed. I thank her once more and turn around, but just then an idea comes to my mind. I get back near to Piper and whisper. "His name is Jason, and he's my cousin. I could…you know, tell him how you are and maybe see if I can get you his number or something."

Piper flushes and shakes her head, though I know that she really wants to meet him.

When I stand up and turn to the entrance, putting my shirt on, I see Annabeth. There's something different from before, though. Her mood has changed a lot today. First she was shocked. Then she was happy. Now, she is serious, staring at me with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Are you ready?" I ask, hoping that she didn't hear my conversation with Piper. She would know that what I told her about the present was a lie.

"Uh-huh," she answers coldly.

I try to ignore her coldness against me and say: "Okay. Let's go, then." We walk towards the crystalline door, and there _is_ definitely something wrong with her. Every time I try to get near she moves so we are separated by at least three feet. Is she mad at me? Maybe she heard me talking with Piper, and that's bad.

At the car I pin her against the vehicle, cupping her chin and forcing her to look at me. "Is there something wrong?" I ask, aware of her frown. There isn't a verbal answer. She just shakes her head. Does she expect me to believe that if she isn't even talking? "Okay, then." My lips try to reach hers, but she turns her head to one side. "Annabeth Chase, tell me what the hell's wrong with you."

After a minute of silence her eyes meet mine, and an answer comes. "Why were you talking to Piper?" she asks. "You never talk with her."

I grin. "So that's why you're so mad? You're jealous, Chase? I was just asking her for some help."

"For help? And why didn't you ask _me_?"

"Because if I asked _you_ for help you would know what I'm planning, and it would no longer be a surprise." I smile, and she doesn't seem to notice that I'm talking about her Christmas present. All she does it stare at me, probably thinking if what I'm saying is the truth.

Finally, she exhales and runs a hand across my left temple. "I'm sorry. I'm a stupid. I shouldn't have believed what she sai―" She stops, thinking better of what to say. What was she about to say? _I shouldn't have believed what_ she_ sai..._d? Who said what? Maybe it's just my imagination. "Forget it. Why don't you take me home and we forget about this incident?"

"I'll take you wherever you want, baby." I grin, and she smiles, getting inside the car―but not before kissing me and breaking the tension between the two.


	19. Chapter XIX

**Chapter XIX:** Christmas Night

**Rating:** T with Percafluff.

**Word Count:** 5,300+

**Beta Reader:** The Owlish Olympian is back—thank you a lot again!

**A/N:** Hello guys, I'm back! I'm really sorry for not updating last week, but I got inspiration from who-knows-where to write a new story and spent my time writing it! But here is next chapter! I hope you like it, since this is the chapter I've enjoyed the most writing! Have you guys read House of Hades yet? I haven't :(. It's killing me! I've got to wait till Allegiant is released—that day my books will arrive. So if I take my time updating next week it'll be because of that! See you guys!

* * *

I cast another glance at the rear-view mirror, expecting to find the worst behind my car. There is a silver-colored Nissan Altima following my trajectory―yet (it's been doing it for a while). It's difficult to tell if the driver is a man or a woman; or if he or she is following me or not, because the shielding windows are as dark as the sky above.

Most likely, the driver _is_ following me. It wasn't until I was two blocks away from my apartment that I noticed the car behind mine, and it has remained there ever since. Every turn I give; every shortcut I take, the Nissan follows me from behind.

Two blocks away, I turn the steering wheel and force the car to enter a dark alleyway. Never in my life have I passed through it before, but it's a good way to find out if I'm being pursued. As expected, the car behind enters, too, turning my nerves on.

The scene makes me feel how dad must've felt when he was being followed, before he was kidnapped. Would someone notice my absence if the same thing happened to me? There's one person that would notice, probably; Annabeth. She would notice that I didn't arrive as promised to have dinner with her parents. We agreed to celebrate Christmas together, since my parents are at Stamford and Uncle Zeus is planning to celebrate only with his wife, Thalia and Jason.

Time passes slowly as I continue driving, and every hair on my body erects as a consequence of the mysterious driver. The first thing that I do, becoming more and more nervous, is grab my phone and call the last person who I talked to: Annabeth.

"C'mon, Annabeth," I mutter, hearing how the phone beeps as a signal that no one's answered yet. It wouldn't be bad if a cop appeared right now to tell me it isn't permitted to drive while using cellphones.

Then, when I think that there's no hope, the soothing and relaxing voice of my girlfriend answers my call. "Hi, my love," she answers, and if my nerves weren't about to make me explode I would feel as though every organ in my body were melting. I can imagine her grinning for calling me 'my love'.

"Annabeth," I gasp, feeling how my breathing becomes rushed, "I'm…I'm…"

"Percy? Are you alright? Wait a sec." Slow and classical music can be heard at the other side of the line, and I listen carefully as Annabeth opens doors and gets away from the noisy surroundings. Another door closes, and she finally comes back to the call. "Ready. Are you alright? You seem―"

"Nervous? Scared? I am. If I weren't hearing your voice right now I probably would've fainted already." Once more, just to see if the car is still there, I stare at the mirror. "Annabeth, I'm being followed. A car has been following me since my apartment, I think, though I didn't notice it until I was two blocks away."

There is silence at the other end of the line for some seconds, which puts me even more nervous. I've never really liked being in silence, and this isn't the best moment for not hearing anything.

Not resisting the lack of sound, I continue talking. "Annabeth, can you please go outside with the guard and tell him to keep the doors open so I can enter your house fast? Tell him that someone's following me, and ask him to close everything as fast as my car is in. Please, baby, can you do that for me?"

"I will," she answers. Sudden footsteps start hearing at the other side―clearly she's wearing high-heels, because all I can hear now are loud clicks. "Percy, please be careful. It is the guard and me who say it. I love you."

Not the right moment, but I can't help grinning. "Says who, the guard or you?"

"He, of course." The sarcasm in her voice is evident.

"Alright, I'm just three blocks away from your house. I can see it already, at the end of the street."

"Yep, and I can notice from here that you're not alone. But…it's strange. The car behind you. It's slowing down."

"What?" I ask, and, indeed, the Nissan is slowing, until it stops and turns left, disappearing from my range of view. "It's…it's gone, just like that."

"Perseus Jackson, was this another of your jokes?" The anger can be distinguished in her voice.

"Of course not, Annabeth! I _swear_ I was being followed! If it'd been a joke I wouldn't have wanted the guard knowing. I know the car was following me because I entered an alleyway that I'd never used before, and the Nissan continued behind me."

"Okay, okay, I was just making sure it wasn't a joke. Hurry up, then, before whoever drove the car comes back."

I hang the phone and place it back in front of the steering wheel. Now that everything's alright―or at least I hope everything's alright now―my heart's rhythm starts calming. Never in my life have I felt something this pleasant―except, maybe, when I kiss my Chase and we get lost from the world.

She is standing just beside the guard's cabin, crossing her arms as though they were furry coats protecting her body from the exaggerated cold weather. Her dress is marine-blue and it only reaches to her thighs despite we're in winter. It's long-sleeved, but it reveals her shoulders, collarbones and shoulder blades. What a way to dress in one of the coldest nights of the month.

"Hey," she says, receiving me with an enormous embrace, "are you alright?"

"Very, now." I smile, glancing down at her. She smiles in reply, and I gently lift her face with my thumb, so I can kiss her without problems. Her kiss makes me forget about the hateful cold weather, and I can even feel warmer than before. Not even the furry jacket I'm wearing makes me feel this warm.

She doesn't feel the same way, though, because after a minute or so her body starts shaking.

"You cold?" I ask, and she nods in response. Not separating my stare from hers, I unzip my jacket and take it off, leaving me only with my buttoned shirt and a t-shirt beneath it. The cold attacks me instantly, causing me to shake, but it doesn't matter as long as Annabeth is okay.

She grins once I zip the jacket for her and pulls me to a hug. "You didn't have to do it, you know," she says. "We just have to get in the house for the cold to disappear. But it doesn't matter. As I've said before, I love when you're worried. You look hot."

"Really?" I ask, shivering and crossing my arms. "I think I feel more cold than hot."

She laughs, thought I don't find it funny. I'm just saying the truth. It's cold out here, you know.

We walk together towards the entrance, her hand in mine, and I feel stupid because as we do it we don't separate our stare from each other's. What's worse; we're grinning like madmen.

In front of the door Annabeth prevents me from continuing to walk by tugging on my hand and pulling me to her. "Ready for your surprise?" she asks with a grin.

"_Now_?" I ask. "Shouldn't we wait for midnight to exchange gifts?"

"Yes, now. Don't worry. What you're about to see is just a part of my gift. I couldn't put them in a gift box, you know; but the other part of the gift _is_ wrapped and I will give it to you later."

"'Them'? Your gift is people?"

"Open the door and you'll find out." Her grin broadens, and I feel a sudden desire to open the door.

I reach for the doorknob and open the door slowly just in case I'm about to see someone who I don't want to see. Then, I stop moving, staring at my mother and father.

They are standing at the living room, both holding glasses full of wine and talking with Mr. and Mrs. Chase, who hold their own cups. The four adults are laughing and don't seem to notice we're here―even Mrs. Chase, who I noticed long ago that doesn't like dad.

"Good evening," I announce myself, and all of the stares in the place turn to me as everything becomes silent. The Chases' house employee, Rita, appears from inside the kitchen holding two cups half-full of wine. She hands me one and gives one to Annabeth.

"Percy, boy, join us," Mr. Chase beams at me. As I walk deeper into the place I notice how different he looks. The first time I saw him he was a serious-looking man, who looked as though he didn't smile too much. The next time I saw him he looked sorry for what he'd done to his daughter. Now I can see him happier than ever, grinning like a little boy and laughing.

"Honey," says mom, leaving her wine just to come at me and surround me with her arms. I feel like I haven't seen them in years, but only two months have passed since their last visit.

Annabeth is just beside me, fiddling with her foot and grinning at me. I don't know if it's because she's trying to say, 'Surprise!' or if it's because she's laughing at me.

"Percy," says dad, giving me one of his light smiles and pulling me to one of those man-hugs he only gives me. If I were someone else he would only shake hands. I'm his son after all. Duh…

"Hi, Mrs. Chase. Mr. Chase," I say directed to my girlfriend's parents, and then turn back to mine. "What are you two doing here?"

"Annabeth asked us to come," says mom, clapping her hands excitedly. "She wanted to give you a surprise."

"Very nice and beautiful girlfriend you got, son." Dad pats me on the back. "Your mother never asked your grandparents to visit me when she was still my girlfriend. Annabeth's special."

"That she is." I grin at her, even though everyone in the place except her is ignoring me. The Chases are laughing at my mother, who is jokingly slapping my father for his last comment.

"Well, why don't we move to the dining room and begin this reunion?" says Mr. Chase, opening his arms wide. "We've got a lot to talk and many presents to give. Rita." No more than two seconds pass when the house employee appears. "Can you please call the kids and tell them that we're having dinner now?"

"I'd be delighted to do it, Mr. Chase." She bows a little, as though she was a slave instead of an employee, and disappears by climbing the stairs.

Annabeth and I sit together at the table, facing little Matthew and Bobby Chase, who sit at the opposite side of us. The little boys grin and wave a hand at me, a gesture to which I reply. Annabeth says that they like me, but I'm not sure if it's because of my car of if they really see me as their friend. Either way, I like them. They remind me a bit of me.

As dinner is being served―roast turkey and French grilled veal―I hold Annabeth's hand beneath the table. She plays with our laced fingers while I place my hand atop her knee and run my thumb across her skin. Pain stabs my left knee when someone's foot kicks me, and I see Matthew―or Bobby, I don't know―frowning.

The food is delicious. I have to resist the urge of licking the plate. That's why I always love to accompany Annabeth back to her home. Since I live alone, no one cooks for me, and I'm not very good at doing it. Every time I come I'm received with the best food ever.

"Before we begin eating the dessert I would like to thank Percy." I blink confused at Mr. Chase, who is holding his glass full of wine high in the air. "For being there for my daughter…when I wasn't. And I hope both make each other happy. Cheers."

My cheeks turn pink―dammit, why does my skin have to turn pink?―but I try to look cool, raising my glass, too.

"Oh," Mr. Chase continues, "and I hope that in some years you two give me a lot of grandchildren."

Everyone laughs except Annabeth and I. We just smile politely, but I know that she's thinking exactly as me. I can say that I want to marry her, because that's what every couple in love says; but talking about children is too much. I mean, we're still young to think about that, aren't we?

"Matthew, Bobby," says Mr. Chase, placing a spoonful of chocolate mousse in his mouth, "did you know Percy already? She's your sister's boyfriend."

"Yeah," answers one of the twins, "we've met before. You were never in the house when he came."

"Yeah," the other continues talking, "and we've seen them kiss a lot of times."

"Bobby!" Annabeth scolds, her skin turning a bit red. "Don't be saying those things."

Both little boys bow their heads, continuing to eat their mousse, but I can see a grin on their faces. "We've seen tongues," says Matthew.

"Hey, that's not true!" shouts Annabeth, looking redder than the cherries atop the mousse. And I want to hide beneath the table so anyone can see my princess-pink skin.

The adults laugh at us, even Mr. Chase. This isn't how I expected to spend the night before Christmas…

After we finish eating completely everyone starts talking about different subjects.

"Aren't you telling your parents that you were being followed?" whispers Annabeth. "They have the right to know, Percy. They deserve to know that their son was in danger."

"I don't want to tell them." I answer, staring sideways to make sure that no one's hearing. "I don't want to worry them. At least not now. Annabeth, it's almost Christmas. I don't want them to be worried just now."

"Percy, they've got to know. If you don't tell them I will be the one worried about your safety. You know I love you. I wouldn't bear if something happened to you."

"Please, Annabeth, not now. I'll tell them any other day. Let's spend this special night without worries." She frowns and sits correctly in her place, ignoring me. I smile and try to reach her hand, but she moves it away. "Don't be mad. I just want to be happy tonight. With them, and with you, the person I love the most."

Her frown softens a little, though it still remains. "Mr. Poseidon, Mrs. Sally," she says, and every hair on my skin erects once more, "did Percy tell you that he was being following on his way here?"

"Annabeth," I mutter, squeezing on her knee beneath the table.

The room becomes silent as every stare in the place―except Matthew's and Bobby's―turns to me. Mom's eyes open wide while dad stares at me intently. Not only my parent's stare at me worriedly. Mr. and Mrs. Chase are also doing it. _Thank_ _you_, _Annabeth_…

"You…were being followed?" asks mom. She places her wine on the table and stares seriously at me. Even though she's pretending to be serious, I can see how worried she actually is. I frown at Annabeth, who narrows her eyes and gives me a smile.

"Weren't you planning to tell us?" dad asks, obviously angry and worried, so I'm forced to stare at him again.

"I…I was," I answer, fiddling with my fingers. "I just didn't want to worry your right now. It's Christmas, you know? And I want to spend it happy and without worries. Together." They don't answer, and I suddenly feel scared that this special night can get ruined. "Do…you think we can talk about it other day? Please."

They stare at me intently, and when I start thinking that they will say 'No', they nod, though the worry is evident in their eyes. "Just promise that you'll be careful," mom says. "You know that you're the most important person in my life. If something happened to you…"

"I will be careful, mom." My hand tries to reach hers, though the table is too big. "I just didn't want to worry you right now."

She nods, keeping a hand on her mouth as though stifling a sob. This is exactly why I didn't want to tell them right now. Knowing mom, she will go back to Stamford and won't sleep for a week until she knows I'm alright.

Annabeth is smiling sweetly at me, and again, if the situation weren't bad, I would melt like a Popsicle beneath the sun. I glare at her, running a hand across my hair, and her smile disappears. She notices my anger towards her. How could she? I told her my reasons for not wanting to say anything.

Her hand tries to grab mine, but I pull it away, ignoring her dazzling gray eyes that will make me forget about everything if I watch them. "Percy," she mutters, but I continue ignoring her, using a spoon to tap the leftovers of my mousse.

**. . .**

Sitting between my parents reminds me to when I was a kid. Everywhere we went together I sat between them, feeling like an adult as though sitting with them turned me older. Now, I just do it to be as far from Annabeth as possible. She's staring at me from the other couch, sitting also with her parents, but I continue ignoring her stare while crossing my arms.

Some hours have passed since dinner was over, and my anger hasn't vanished, even a little. It would've vanished if what she said hadn't brought any consequences, but mom keeps holding me close to her as though someone were about to snatch me from her.

I'm barely aware that only two minutes are left before twelve o'clock as I stare at the coffee table, which is holding gifts so we can be ready to open them. Mom and dad brought me gifts, and it seems that Mr. and Mrs. Chase bought me one, too. I feel really guilty for not buying them anything; the only person I bought one was Annabeth. And right now I'm not in the best terms with her.

"I want to wish a merry Christmas," I hear Mr. Chase say after a while, "to all of you, and thank you for making us company."

Everyone around me stands up. I receive hugs from everyone, though I barely pay them attention. The only hug that makes me smile is the twin's, who whisper near my ear, "You still have to lend us that car."

"I will." I grin at them. "Merry Christmas."

I go back to sit on the couch while everyone continues hugging and talking. From here I can hear the house's employees celebrating in the kitchen. Rita, though, is the only one here, smiling as though she's having a merry Christmas as long as we're having it.

A hand, out of nowhere, appears and remains on my knee. The touch wakes me from my reverie. It's Annabeth, the only person I haven't hugged tonight. Her stare is full of sadness―yep, I meet her stare for the first time after I got angry, and the anger inside me starts vanishing.

"Percy," she says, tilting her head to one side, "don't be mad at me, please." No one else is paying attention. Everyone's already opening the gifts. Mom is handing one to her old friend, Mrs. Chase, while the last one gives her one, too. "Just…understand how important you are for me, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Annabeth," I sigh, locking eyes with her again, "have you seen my mom after what you said? She's treating me like a five-year-old kid. I know this would have happened anyway if I told her any other day, but I didn't want her to act like this tonight. I wanted her to enjoy that we're all together and that we're no longer alone and have your family, too."

"Yes, I've seen her. Please, Percy, forgive me. Can you please talk to me again?"

"I think I'm already doing it." I give her a faint smile, and she replies with one, too. "Merry Christmas, Annabeth. I love you, you know? More than anything."

Instead of a hug she gives me a kiss, and finally I feel my body turning warm and wanting to melt at her touch. I'm aware that every voice around us stops talking, but I don't separate from the kiss until she does it. "Merry Christmas, Percy," she says, and I hug her.

"Ahem." We separate instantly by hearing Mr. Chase, but he isn't angry for kissing in front of him. In fact, he's smiling, and holding two little boxes in his hand. "Annabeth, Percy, Athena and I have got some presents for you."

I, again, turn pink as he hands me one of the little boxes. "Thank you, sir," I say, reaching to remove the wrapping paper. Everyone except Mr. Chase, who is waiting for Annabeth and me to open the gifts, gets distracted.

After opening the lid I find that there's a golden ring inside the box, which has the figure of a little owl on it. Annabeth has one exactly like mine, though hers is a bit thinner.

"It belonged to my grandparents," explains Mr. Chase to both Annabeth and I. "And then to my parents, and then to Athena and me. It's a tradition in my family to give it to the older child once he or she finds the correct person. And I think Annabeth has found the right person. That's why I give you, Percy, mine and Athena passes hers to Annabeth. I hope you like it. And, as I said, I'm very thankful, because you always helped my daughter while I was being a terrible father."

"Mr. Chase," I say, not knowing what to say, "thank you. I like it. And thank _you_ for trusting me."

He gives me a smile and turns back to continue delivering presents.

"It seems that we're destined to be always together now," I say, locking eyes with Annabeth.

"You weren't sure of that?" Annabeth frowns.

"Of course I was, but now it's kind of like official. Your father trusted me. So as soon as I get my degree I'll marry you. I won't let him down."

She grins and kisses me again.

We separate for a few minutes as we continue receiving gifts, though this time, now that my anger is miles away, I feel happy. Dad gifts me a new wristwatch the color of the ring. Matthew and Bobby share half of their secret reserve of candy with me, saying that they like me, though I'm still not sure if they mean it or they only want the car. Mom's gift is the last one, and I instantly place it back inside the box to hide it. I couldn't expect less from my mother. She, like every mom in the world, likes to gift her son underwear in a public place (Annabeth grins when she sees me hide the present, and I turn princess-pink again).

"Well, we must be going," says mom, who is waiting for dad. He's gone to place their gifts inside their Prius. "We've got to travel and get there by tomorrow―I mean, today at daylight. It was a wonderful meeting. We should get together more often."

"I agree," says Mrs. Chase with a smile. "Are you sure you don't want to stay? You can rest a little before traveling."

"No, it's alright, thank you," says dad, entering the place. Mrs. Chase frowns at him. I think that now that the meeting is over she dislikes him again. "We've got go. We're having breakfast with Sally's brothers, and mine as well." I know that Uncle Zeus is not included.

We start saying our good-byes. Mom hugs me and asks me to be careful, and I nod at her. She makes me feel embarrassed when she asks me if I like the underwear. Dad gives me another man-hug and pats me on the shoulder, asking me to call him to tell him about the car that was following me.

They both get in their car and mom waves her hand at me before starting to disappear from my range of view.

"Well, I guess I must go, too," I say, scratching the back of my head.

Annabeth, instantly, shakes her head. "Nope. I've got to give you my present." Oh. I forgot I haven't given her mine. "But you'll have to stay, because it requires sunlight to work."

"You want me to stay?" I ask, raising both eyebrows at her.

"Why not?" She grins. "We've slept in the same bed before, haven't we?"

"And your parents don't mind if I stay?"

She turns to look at Mr. and Mrs. Chase, who are sitting in front of the fireplace, hugging each other. "Mom, dad," she shouts, "can Percy stay?"

"Of course he can," Mrs. Chase answers.

"He's part of the family now," Mr. Chase says.

"They have no problem." Annabeth grins once more.

"Okay," I say, grabbing my jacket from the rack. Annabeth takes my hand and guides me through the house. We climb the stairs, walk through the hallway and reach to her room, which is already familiar to me. I've been here various times.

"I want to give you my present before I forget about it," I say. She sits on her bed while I fetch a little box inside one of my jacket's pockets. When I find it, I hand it to her. "Merry Christmas, baby."

I watch as she tears off the wrapping paper and lifts the box's lid. Inside, there is a silver-colored bracelet with a lot of pendants. One of them is an owl; there is one with the shape of a heart; one has the shape of a star; there is one pendant for each letter of her name; and at the end there is one that says, 'I love you'.

"Do you like it?" I ask, and she beams at me.

"It's beautiful, Percy," she answers, hugging me. "I love you. Thank you. It's very similar to my gift."

"Similar? Then why do you need sunlight for it to work if it's only a bracelet?"

"It's not a bracelet; it's something similar. And it doesn't need sunlight to work. Did I tell you I got you three presents to show how much I love you?" I shake my head, opening my eyes wide. Crap. She got me more than what I gave her. "Well, I did. You already saw one: your parents' visit. You'll see one where's the sun comes out. And the last one I'll give it to you right now. In fact, I want to be the one to put it on you."

She turns around and opens a drawer of her hairdresser, getting a little box from inside. Before coming back to me, she heads to the entrance and turns the lights off. My heart starts beating too fast.

She removes the lid of the box, but whatever's inside is covered with paper. When I think that she'll give it to me she places it on the bed, and I remember that she wants to be the one to put it on me.

Just then, her hands reach to my sternum and start unbuttoning my shirt. My heart stops as she does it, and I can't find the voice to talk. When she's done, she folds the shirt and places it on a nearby chair.

"W-what are you doing?" I ask as she reaches to take off my 'I just want to drink coffee, crate stuff and sleep' t-shirt.

"Acting like a mother." She grins, lifting my t-shirt and taking it off me. "Preparing you to go to sleep. We need to sleep, don't we? Before there is sunlight. And I know that you sleep without wearing a shirt."

"I thought you were giving me my gift."

"I am. I just think that if you're shirtless it'll be more visible."

Now that I'm shirtless she reaches for the box and removes the paper from over the gift. There is a necklace made of chain, and it has a pendant hanging. It reads, 'Merry Christmas, from the person that loves you the most. Annabeth'.

"Do you like it?" she asks, placing it around my neck. And it _does_ stand out now that I'm shirtless. Maybe it's because the pendant's background is colored marine-blue. A marine blue spot can easily be noticed among my skin.

"A lot," I say, grinning. "Thank you. And if the other gift is as amazing as this one, I can't wait."

She smiles and pecks on my lips. "I'll go to change my clothes. Go to sleep." Thus, she grabs some clothes from a drawer and leaves the room and enters the bathroom.

Meanwhile, I take off my shoes and socks, placing them beneath the chair that's holding my shirts. Not taking anything more off―I guess she doesn't want me to sleep without pants―I climb into her bed and coat my body with all her covers.

The warmth of the covers makes me forget that it's winter outside the house. I rest my left temple on a pillow, fiddling with the chain of my necklace. I have to give her something more to pay her for all this. Maybe I could tattoo her name on my body―or maybe not.

After a while, when the warmth is too intense inside here―what are the covers made or full of?―the bed moves, and Annabeth climbs into it, placing a kiss on my cheek. She's wearing the same clothes that she wore to sleep at Boston, as though it were still summer. And I understand now why she wore that dress tonight. The heating works really good and it's not necessary to wear winter clothes in the house.

I wrap my arms around her body, holding her close to me, and we remain in silence, just hearing how the heater's warm air enters the room.

Annabeth turns around and grins at me. "It's too hot, isn't it?"

"Are you talking about the situation or the weather inside?"

"The weather, of course, stupid pervert!"

I grin. "Yeah, it's hot. _Very_."

"You know, if you're sweating you can sleep wearing only the underwear that your mother gifted you. Were all of them blue like all of your belongings?" She laughs, and I roll my eyes, getting out the bed.

"Hey, don't be mad! I'm just joking," she shouts as I head towards the door.

When she thinks I'm about to leave I stop, lock the door and turn towards her. I unbutton my pants and square my shoulders. "You gave me permission." I grin, and step off my pants.

"No, Percy!" she squeals as I climb in the bed. She tries to get out, but I grab her in time and force her to stay. "It was just a joke, you know? Put your damn pants back on."

I grin and shake my head. "Nope. I'm not putting them on. That's what you get for joking. Now stop struggling and go to sleep!"

"Perseus Jackson put your stupid pants on! I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you if you're not wearing them!"

"Well, let's see how you manage to release yourself from my grip. I'm not letting you go. The 'Perseus Jackson' thingy is not going to work."

She continues struggling for about five minutes, until I can hear her breathing hard. She's already tired.

"Alright, alright, I'll go to sleep. But if my parents come in and find you like this I won't defend you!"

"Don't worry, I locked the door." I grin.

She stops fighting, and I feel my chest rising against her back. After a while I can hear her relaxed breathing. She's already asleep. And soon I'm also dragged into a peaceful Christmas sleep.


End file.
